Tu Particular Cenicienta
by Neiara28
Summary: Bella es una asisenta del hogar que esta escribiendo una novela romantica,pero sin saber nada del amor.En su vida se cruza Edward Cullen , un prometedor banquero.Ella comienza a sentir cosas por el.El amor crece , pero nada es tan bonito como parece ...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno Buenoooo , mira quien esta por aquí publicando otra historia .

Si , Cindel 23 , la misma que viste y calza .

¿ Bueno , que decir de este nuevo proyecto ? , que ojala alcance , aunque sea la cuarta parte , el arrollador éxito de Llave al corazón . Digo arrollador por que a mi me ha arrollado , sencillamente no me cansare de agradeceros los reviews de apoyo , los sobornos y de vez en cuando alguna buena opinión que hizo que mejorara aun mas la trama .

Bueno , pero ahora no estamos en llave al corazón , estamos en Tu cenicienta particular .

En el epilogo de Llave al corazón ya adelante en grandes rasgos como pensaba enfocar este nuevo proyecto ^^ , así que sobra el hecho de que os explique de que va a ir .

Me he animado a publicar dos historias por que me he visto con un poco mas de tiempo para actualizarlas , para ser mas concretos todo el mes de febrero y marzo . Después puede que sean un poco mas distantes las actualizaciones por que empezaría la época de trabajar en cocina y puedo estar un poquitín mas ausente . pero creo que no pasara , de todas formas aviso .

Así que con esta palabrería que no viene al caso , os dejo con el primer capitulo de Tu Particular Cenicienta . Disfrutad ^^ .

)()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Capitulo 1 : ¿ De profesión ? . Fregona **

Limpia aquí …

Friega allá …

Debe quedar todo impecable …

Ese es tu cometido …

Desde que era pequeña siempre supe que quería escribir un cuento .

Mama siempre me leía aquellos maravillosos relatos , historias fabulosas con finales felices , todos con alguna lección que te puede servir para la vida real .

Por que puede que mucha gente no lo sepa , pero los cuentos siempre han sido creados para poder enseñar algo .

Seguro que muchas de nosotras ( o por que no decirlo , de nosotros ) soñamos con que algún día seremos protagonistas de nuestro particular cuento de hadas .

Lo que puede pasar muchas veces es que ese cuento sea aburrido y monótono , esas historias que en apariencia son aburridas se les suele llamar la vida real .

Algunos tenemos suerte y nacemos entre riqueza , status social y con todos los príncipes o princesas que siempre hemos querido tener .

Otros en cambio tenemos una vida mas … aburrida . Como me ocurre a mi …

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan .

Soy una chica corriente de 25 años . Vivo en Londres desde hace siete años , cinco para cursar mis estudios universitarios y los dos siguientes trabajando en una importante inmobiliaria en el sur de Londres .

He estado contenta con mi existencia , no tuve una infancia muy traumática y el la vida me ha ido relativamente bien . Tengo amigos a los que quiero mucho y un trabajo con el que me gano mi sustento para vivir en esta ciudad . Digamos que era medianamente feliz … hasta que un dia me puse a reflexionar sobre la vida que estaba llevando … Y me di cuenta de que no estaba tan satisfecha como yo creía .

En el trabajo todos eran ascendidos menos yo o bien eran trasladados a otras zonas del Reino Unido o del mundo donde hubiera una sucursal de la empresa .

Y yo , después de año y medio ahí y con un promedio de ventas bastante bueno … seguía en el mismo puesto , no avanzaba … y encima no había hecho alguna de las cosas que me habrían gustado hacer en cuanto salir de la universidad .

Como por ejemplo escribir mi libro .

¿ Que podía hacer una chica como yo para solucionar eso ?

La respuesta era fácil . Dimitir . Una persona trabaja para avanzar , no para quedarse estancada en el mismo puesto .

Así que después de mucho pensarlo y darle vueltas decidí pedir el finiquito en mi trabajo y marcharme .

Ya era hora de que yo hiciera otras cosas .

Obviamente no podía mantener mi apartamento en la zona sur , cerca del trabajo , así que lo vendí y me traslade a una preciosa mansión victoriana que un matrimonio amigo mío tenia en una zona residencial en el norte de Londres .

El matrimonio del que hablo son Alice y Jasper Hale .

A Alice la conocí en la universidad , era la novia de mi amigo Jasper , ambos estudiamos Literatura inglesa .

Fue amor a primera vista y pocos meses después de conocerse decidieron casarse .

Jasper trabajaba en una fundación de arte y en sus ratos libres componía música en su guitarra . Alice era dependienta de los almacenes Harrods en una importante tienda de ropa .

Así que Vivian mas o menos bien .

En la misma casa también tenían varias de las habitaciones alquiladas .

Así conocí a Rosalie y Emmett .

Rosalie era jefe de enfermeras en el hospital de Westmister y Emmett era contratista , había comenzado hace poco una nueva empresa con un amigo y de momento , aunque no tenían mucha clientela , los proyectos que tenían les hacia vivir bien .

Una noche hablando me sugirió que hiciera lo que siempre había querido hacer . escribir una novela .

- Desde la universidad te mueres por escribir esa novela , Bella , por Dios , haz por una vez algo ilógico y escribe esa novela . quien sabe , lo mismo tiene hasta éxito .-

- Hazle caso a la pequeña Bella , creo que esta vez tiene razón .- Dijo Emmett intentando picar a Alice . Cosa que consiguió.

Me quede pensando largo y tendido aquella noche sobre las palabras de mis amigos . Entonces , y después de darme muchas vueltas decidí que lo haría .

Escribiría mi relato , escribiría un cuento … escribiría una novela . Lo primero que saliera .

Además , hoy en día todo el mundo escribe libros …

Al día siguiente me acerque a una tienda de ordenadores , Salí de la misma con un ordenador portátil , una impresora y una memoria portátil a un precio muy asequible .

Lo siguiente que hice fue hablar con Alice sobre el hecho de instalar internet en la casa , ya que si iba a escribir lo primero que tenia que conseguir era internet , así podría hacer mis investigaciones para lo que fuera a salir de aquella idea loca .

Se sabe que para escribir una novela se necesita la cabeza despegada , una mente abierta y tiempo libre a raudales .

Pero claro , que fuera a hacer realidad mi sueño no quiere decir que no necesitara trabajo .

¿ Donde encontrar un empleo en el que pueda tener la cabeza despejada y que pagaran razonablemente bien ?

Y la idea vino un día en forma de anuncio de trabajo en el periódico .

Era uno bastante bueno , pagaban bien y eran cuatro días a la semana .

Así que , para maravilla mía pase de ser una agente inmobiliaria que enseñaba casas impolutas a … La persona que las dejaba impolutas .

Era una asistenta del hogar … aunque en la jerga normal se nos llamaba fregona .

Lo que no imaginaba es de que manera se iba a complicar mi vida a raíz de esta decisión .

Nos llaman así mismas fregonas .

Descubrí que las asistentas del hogar somos un sector mayoritario pero que en las grandes esferas se nos trata con muy poco aprecio , o sea , caso como apestadas . El glamour , según algunas de aquellas personas , no incluía en su status que se hablen o entablen algún tipo de relación emocional con tu asistenta o criada . Ya que eso se considera de muy mal gusto .

Gracias a dios mi caso es diferente .

Trabajo en casas en las cuales los dueños están tan ocupados ganando mas dinero del que pueden gastar , que siempre las dejan vacías .

Yo tengo la suerte de que , en las cuatro casas que limpio , los dueños pertenecen a ese grupo , por lo cual nunca los he visto .

Solo se de su existencia por el cheque que me dejan a final de mes .

Tengo cuatro casas a mi cargo durante los días que trabajo .

Dos dúplex

Una mansión , allí entro como refuerzo del equipo de limpieza .

Una casa enorme de una sola planta .

Así que no estoy demasiado agobiada en ese sentido , además , gano mas que en la inmobiliaria . Serán unos guasas , pero pagan muy bien . A veces me pregunto por que no dejaría la inmobiliaria antes y hubiera estado como asistenta .

Además , me gusta limpiar , me relaja .

Yo tengo dudas , como todo el mundo .

Algunas veces , mientras limpio me pregunto por que algunos tienen tanto y otros tan poco .

No me malinterpretéis , me gusta mucho la vida que llevo.

Tengo un trabajo que me gusta , tengo a mucha gente a mi alrededor que me quiere mucho y ya he elegido el tema del libro . Voy a escribir sobre el amor .

Una novela romántica , pero no de esas noveluchas de una libra y media , me refiero a una novela innovadora sobre el amor . Pero claro …

¿ Que es el amor ?

No se puede escribir sobre el amor si no se conoce , he leído cosas , muchas de ellas alegres , otras tristes . El amor no es siempre sinónimo de felicidad , algunas veces puede ser la desgracia mas grande que te puede pasar en la vida . Incluso en la antigüedad se moría por amor .

Realmente debe ser terrorífico enamorarse profundamente y que la otra parte no sienta lo mismo por ti .

Así que de momento estoy con la presentación de personajes . Por algo hay que empezar .

Yo nunca me he enamorado Y espero ser capaz de plasmar en un relato unos sentimientos que nunca he experimentado .

Lo intentare , al menos no pierdo nada por intentarlo ,¿ no ?

)()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aquel dúplex era una pasada .

Acababa de terminar de limpiar el gimnasio que había instalado en la planta de arriba de aquel impresionante sitio.

Ganaba bastante dinero , mucho la verdad , parte del mismo del dueño de aquella casa, el era mi jefe mayor , ya que el cuarenta por ciento de mi sueldo procedía de allí , además de que daba muy buenas primas si hacías algo bien y le agradaba.

Tenia una decoración muy minimalista , donde predominaba los colores cálidos , distintos tonos marrones decoraban cada metro de aquella casa , cuadros abstractos y un enorme piano de cola al lado de la terraza.

Además , aquel tipo tampoco manchaba mucho la casa , era lo que yo llamaba animal de costumbres , las zonas que estaban mas sucias era las que mas usaba , pero no era un sucio guarro como había visto en otras casas , este era mas bien sucio limpiado con prisas , lo que denotaba que el dueño también hacia de vez en cuando la limpieza . Lo que mas trabajo daba eran las zonas que el no usaba , como los cuartos de invitados , el segundo baño y el balcón trasero de su casa . Pero había zonas de su casa que adoraba limpiar , como el baño .

Cuando llegaba allí los jueves lo primero que hacia era ir al baño , por que aquel tipo olía de maravilla , allí siempre estaba presente su aroma .

Y era guapísimo , había visto una foto suya con lo que parecía sus padres .

Edward Cullen …

Un hombre misterioso para mi , ya que sabia cosas de el , pero no lo había visto nunca , y eso llevaba ya cuatro meses trabajando , no solo de limpiadora , si no de escritora.

Y andaba dándole vueltas a como hacer que los dos protagonistas se conocieran .

¿ Como describir los sentimientos que sienten ambos al verse ?

¿ Serviría la experiencia que tenia con aquel hombre al que no conocía?

Edward Cullen …

Tenia un nombre precioso , muy varonil . Era una verdadera pena que tuviera los nombres de los protagonistas elegidos , si no el chico sin duda se llamaría Edward .

¿ Como seria verlo en persona ?

Seguro que debía ser una persona atrayente , con seguridad en si mismo , impecablemente arreglado y peinado con el pelo hacia atrás .

Es como yo me imagino a los empleados de banca . Si , el chico es banquero .

Algunos días solía llevarme el portátil con la batería cargada a esa casa , ya que allí era donde se me ocurrían las mejores ideas . Seria el entorno , que era cálido . Y plasmaba en el documentó de texto todas las ideas que había estado acumulando toda la semana .

Así que me puse a escribir … y se me fue de tal manera el santo al cielo que no me di cuenta de la hora que era .

Una voz autoritaria a mi espalda fue lo siguiente que recuerdo haber oído .

Estaba hablándome desde la entrada de la cocina .

Sobresaltada me levante del taburete y mire al dueño de aquella vez , con el corazón acelerado .

- ¿ Se puede saber que haces sentada en mi cocina ? .- Pregunto de nuevo aquella voz.

Y cuando mire detrás de mi , mis ojos chocaron común par de ojos verdes , los ojos de un Dios griego , con el pelo alborotado y la ropa desaliñada .

Y fue la primera vez que mi corazón se acelero .

¿ es esto lo que se siente en el primer encuentro ?

()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tachaaaaaaaaaaannnnn

Bueno , aquí tenéis el primer capitulo , es cortito lo se , el próximo puede tener también esta duración .

Pero a medida que avancemos en esta trama , veremos como se alarga mas .

Bueno , ahora espero el veredicto del publico .

¿ Os ha gustado la introducción ? ^^

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno , Buenas noches desde España ^^ :

Bueno , aquí ando con el capitulo 2 de esta fic .

Ya tengo 17 reviews , me alegra ver a gente que conozco ya de Llave al corazón por aquí rondando y dando su opinión y lectores nuevos que se unen a este pequeño proyecto que lo hago desde el corazón .

Un Hombre ideal será actualizada el domingo , ya que me equivoque de cuaderno y no escribí el final del cap 2 , así que como ya tenia este y había ideas frescas que quería expresar pues me dije : Anda , actualicemos ^^ .

Después de este desvarió , me alegra ver que hay gente que sigue apoyando mis ideas extrañas y lo mas guay , que les gusta y me piden que siga . Y mientras haya una sola persona que me pida que siga , seguiré . Así que si me lo piden 16 pues debo hacerles mas caso aun ^^ .

Así que aquí , sin mas demora , esta el cap 2 : Disfrutad .

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Capitulo 2 : Edward Cullen **

**Edward Pov :**

Jamás … Jamás … Jamás …

Jamás en mis 27 años había contraído la gripe.

Pero claro , siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Maldito agente de banca , tuvo que venir el muy imbécil a la oficina con los primeros síntomas , sumando que el cretino estornudo encima mía . Sentenciándome como su siguiente victima en su caos por propagar el virus por toda la oficina .

Tenia la cabeza que me iba a estallar , así que por primera en los siete años que llevo trabajando como director de banca me había tenido que pedir días libres para recuperarme en casa .

Solo quería una ducha , mi taza de te y tumbarme en la cama a la espera de mejorar en los próximos días .

Pero me daba tanta pereza prepararme el te , solo quería la cama y la ducha … Y mi mirada se desvió hacia la cocina … y entonces la vi .

- ¿ Quien es usted y que esta haciendo en mi cocina ? .- Reclame con la misma autoridad que solía usar en banco cuando quería una respuesta rápida y que me convenciera .

La chica que estaba sentada en el taburete se volvió lentamente hacia mi … Y me dejo sin aliento . ¿ Que hacia aquella preciosa chica en mi casa ?.

La mire de arriba abajo sin ocultar lo mas mínimo que la estaba devorando con la mirada .

Desde las zapatillas deportivas , pasando por los vaqueros que acentuaban sus preciosas piernas , una camisera de manga larga azul , el pelo castaño sedoso recogido en una coleta y aquella cara preciosa , esos ojos color chocolate en los que deseaba hundirme y una boca que daban ganas de besar para saber si era tan dulce y apetitosa como aparentaba .

- Yo .. yo …- Comenzó .

- Tu , ¿ Que ? – Era una verdadera preciosidad , pero podía ser una ladrona .

- No soy una ladrona , si es lo que esta pensando .- Me había leído la mente , que raro , si siempre soy yo quien hace eso .- Soy Isabella Swan , soy la que se encarga de la limpieza de su casa todos los jueves .-

Así que aquella era Isabella , la chica que se esconde detrás de el nombre de los cheques que dejaba encima de la mesita de la cocina .

Me imaginaba que seria una dulce ancianita … no aquella preciosa joven de ojos como el chocolate y un cuerpo hecho para ser saboreado .

¿ Que estoy diciendooooo ??.

Es mi asistenta por el amor de Dios . Debo de estar delirando si la encuentro atractiva .

Rápido Cullen , debes decir algo ya .

- Esta bien , si me preparas un té te doblo el sueldo . –

**Bella Pov :**

- Bien Isabella , si me preparas un té te doblo el sueldo .-

Me quede de piedra .

Me reventaba reconocerlo . Era muy guapo , pero la ha fastidiado con el comentario del té.

Como podía trabajar yo para un hombre que era la personificación del hombre ideal … hasta que soltó ese comentario .

- Le hare el te , pero jamás me diga que me va a doblar el sueldo . Esto es parte de mi trabajo .-

Parecía sorprendido por mi respuesta , pero no me dijo nada , se limito a dejar el abrigo encima del sofá y dirigirse a su cuarto .

Estaba bañado en sudor , sin duda debía estar o resfriado o con la gripe .

Termine de hacer la taza de te y me dirigí a la habitación , estaba tumbado encima de la cama.

- Tenga , aquí esta su te Sr Cullen .- Dije dejando la taza encima de la mesa .

- Gracias .- Respondió con fatiga en la voz .

Tenia muy mala cara .

- ¿ Se siente bien Sr Cullen ? .- Pregunte preocupada .

- Me encuentro fatal la verdad , creo que es la gripe .-

- Ufff se como se siente , yo la pase hará un mes . Debería tomar vitamina c y descansar mucho .- Me miro con esos impresionantes ojos verdes .- Pero creo que soy lo bastante listo para saber lo que debo tomarme .-

- Perdóneme , no pretendía importunarlo n hacerme la lista con mis comentarios. Hasta el jueves que viene .- Me había dolido lo que me había dicho .

Y me fui de allí , lo deje mirándome desde la cama , yo Salí al salón y me puse mi abrigo , recogí el portátil y lo guarde en su maleta .

En aquel momento Edward salió al salón.

- Perdona , no pretendía ser tan descortés .-

- No se disculpe , usted me paga , puede decirme lo que quiera . Hasta el jueves .-

Y Salí de aquel apartamento con el corazón encogido .

-

-

-

-

-

Dos días después estaba escribiendo . Estaba muy satisfecha con lo que llevaba escrito . La escena de la primera vez que se encuentran estaba muy conseguida , era una escena que en mi opinión dejaba con el lector con ganas de seguir leyendo .

Entonces leyendo mas detenidamente … me había dado cuenta de que había descrito desde mi punto de vista lo que me había pasado con Edward el día en que lo vi .

`` _En cuanto sus ojos se habían encontrado , un muy elemental reconocimiento hombre-mujer había vibrado entre ellos . Collin estaba familiarizado con la leve excitación causada ante el anticipo de una breve aventura. Pero la reacción visceral ante esa mujer en particular era diferente y hablaba de una conexión mas profunda que iba mas allá de lo corriente .´´_

Creo que he descrito bastante bien la impresión que le causo al protagonista ver por primera vez a la heroína de la historia .

Si , lo dejare así escrito , le da mas aire sexy a la escena .

Estaba bastante contenta con lo que llevaba escrito , no era el típico encuentro de ``Tu me ves , yo te veo y nos enamoramos ´´ . estaba interesada en que las emociones jugaran un papel importante en la historia , quiero hacer que los personajes sean mas humanos y mas accesibles al publico , quiero hacer que se identifiquen con ellos .

Bueno , creo que ya había escrito bastante por hoy , así que guarde el documento y me dispuse a bajar para almorzar .

Me apetecía una sopita calentita para comer … y sin venir a cuento de nuevo esos ojos verdes volvían a mi cabeza . invadiéndola .

¿ Que diablos me pasabaaaa ?

En aquel momento mi móvil comenzó a sonar .

- ¿ Dígame ? .-

- ¿ Bella ? , Soy Jodie Anderson , veras … ¿ Podrías hacerme un favor ?-

- Si esta en mi mano …-

- ¿ Podrías venir a hacer la limpieza de la casa el jueves en vez del lunes ? . Veras , Peter y yo nos vamos de viaje y queríamos dejar la casa limpia antes de irnos .-

- Tendría que consultarlo con el Sr Cullen , ya que el es la persona para la que trabajo los jueves .-

- Ufff yo lo vi ayer cogiendo el periódico , el pobre tenia malísima cara , estaba blanco como el papel .-

Aquella única frase hizo que el corazón se me encogiera de angustia .

- Iré a ver como esta y lo hablare con el , después me acercare a su casa para darle una respuesta .¿ De acuerdo ? .-

- Esta bien , muchísimas gracias .-

Me quede mirando el móvil .

El estaba muy enfermo .

Debía ir a verlo .

Ay madre en los líos que me meto .

Me vestí , después baje a la cocina . Allí estaba Alice .

- Bella , la comida esta casi lista …-

- Alice , debo salir .¿ Queda algo de sopa ? –

- Si , ¿ Por que? .-

Cogí una pequeña cacerola y guarde el caldo de pollo y un poco de fruta .

- Gracias , volveré mas tarde .-

Y Sali corriendo de la casa antes de que Alice comenzara a practicar conmigo su segundo deporte favorito después de ir de compras . Interrogar a Bella .

Cogí las llaves de mi coche , arranque y me fui al centro .

Me entro el pánico una vez estuve delante de la casa de Edward .

¿ Como me había metido en este lio ? . La respuesta era fácil . Era una idiota .

Me arme del todo el valor que tenia e introduje la llave en la cerradura.

Al entrar pude ver que Edward estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás sentado en el sofá del salón .

Estaba pálido como un vampiro.

- ¿ Sr Cullen ? .-

Volvió la cabeza hacia mi .

- ¿ Que hace aquí? , Hoy no le toca su turno de limpieza .-

- Lo se , pero … -

- ¿ Entonces que ? .- Se levanto del sofá , pero en aquel momento se mareo y se sujeto al sofá .

Deje la fiambrera encima de la mesa de la cocina y corrí a su lado a socorrerle .

Cuando pude estar cerca de el pude apreciar mejor lo fibroso que estaba , tenia un cuerpo digno de un dios . Daban ganas de quedarse en esa posición para siempre .

Entonces note que estaba ardiendo y sudoso .

- ¿ Le ha visto ya un medico ? .-Note al tocarle la frente que estaba ardiendo .

- No hace falta …-

- Pues creo que si hace falta .- Como pude lo lleve a rastras hasta su habitación .

A lo lejos pude ver que las sabanas de la cana estaban empapadas en sudor. Había que cambiarlas , y también lavarlo un poco a el con paños fríos , para ver si así le baja la fiebre .

- Creo que voy a vomitar .- y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño , desde ahí pude escuchar el desagradable sonido .

Ahí vi una oportunidad de oro para cambiarle las sabanas . Así que rápidamente quite las sabanas sucias y puse un juego de las limpias , esa tarea no me llevaba demasiado tiempo , ya estaba acostumbrada .

Deje las sabanas sucias en el cuarto de limpieza , al lado de la lavadora y me dirigí al baño con una toalla fría .

Edward estaba en el suelo , con la cabeza en el inodoro .

Le levante la mejilla y comencé a refrescar la cara .

- Voy a llamar a un medico , usted no puede seguir así , puede empeorar su estado .-

- No es necesario …- Intento decir con autoridad .

- Pues yo creo que si .- Le contradije .- No se ha estado medicando adecuadamente y tiene una fiebre altísima . Lo siento , puede despedirme si quiere , pero no dejare que esto acabe en una neumonía . Vamos , le llevare a su habitación .-

Lo levante del suelo como pude , notando de nuevo como aquel cuerpo se acoplaba al mío , adaptándose todas sus formas masculinas a las mías .

Al llegar a la cama lo acosté y lo arrope .

- Sabanas limpias …- Susurro .

- Si , y ahora aquí quieto , vuelvo enseguida .- Y saque mi móvil .

Llame a Rosalie y le explique la situación , ella me dijo que en media hora iria un medico a echarle un vistazo a Edward.

Mire el salón . Estaba limpio .

Decidí volver a la habitación con otra toalla húmeda , al entrar vi que Edward intentaba respirar por su nariz congestionada

Lo levante un poco y le quite la camiseta .

- ¿ Que haces ? .- Pregunto con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado .

- Voy a lavarte un poco , el medico estará aquí en 20 minutos .-

- ¿ Pero como lo has hecho ? .- Pregunto atónito .

- tengo mis contactos …- Y continúe lavándolo . Después le puse otra camiseta .

- Aun … no nos conocemos lo suficiente para que andes quitándome la ropa .- Intento bromear . yo sonreí sonrojándome .

- Lo se , pero no querrás que el doctor te vea así , todo sucio y sudado .- Sonreí.

Termine de lavarlo y lo tumbe de nuevo en la cama . Decidí ir al salón a esperar al medico .

- Descansa hasta que llegue el doctor .- Y Salí del cuarto .

Y me fui al salón , del salón me dirigí a la cocina a fregar lo que había allí pendiente . Había tomado la decisión correcta al venir a verle . A saber con lo que me habría encontrado si no vengo hasta el jueves .

Luego vacié el contenido de la fiambrera en una cacerola , así luego se tomaría un caldo caliente . Con todo lo que había vomitado debía estar con el estomago vacio … incluso podría salir a comprar algo mas de comer .

En mis pensamientos el timbre de la casa sonó .

Al mirar el reloj me di cuenta de lo puntual que era el medico .

Salí rápidamente y le abrí la puerta .

Allí estaba .

- hola , ¿ Edward Cullen ? , Soy el doctor Taylor .- Se presento .

- Sígame doctor , esta en la habitación .-

Ambos fuimos para allá , Edward estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza hacia atrás . Decidí salir de la habitación mientras el medico lo examinaba .

Media hora después salió el medico de la habitación .

- Señorita , esto es un antibiótico para la fiebre , debe dárselo cada cuatro horas durante todo el día de hoy y la noche . ¿ Es posible que usted se quedara con el esta noche para vigilar que se lo toma ? . Esta bastante débil y debe estar vigilado . De esto depende que no lo ingrese en el hospital con un principio de neumonía .-

Aquella palabra me asusto .

- No se preocupe , me asegurare que se lo toma .- Cojia las pastillas .

- Muy bien , mañana vendré a primera hora a ver como sigue . Pero es importante que no se salte ninguna de las horas del tratamiento esta noche .-

- De acuerdo , ¿ Le puedo dar algo ligero de comer ? .-

- Si , una sopa con un te le vendrá bien , pero solo cosas liquidas , mañana ya podrá darle tostadas .-

- De acuerdo .- Lo acompañe hasta la puerta .

- Hasta mañana , si hay alguna complicación llámeme a este numero y estaré aquí lo mas rápido posible .- Me dio una tarjeta .

- Hasta mañana doctor , muchas gracias por todo .- Y cerré la puerta .

Fui hasta la habitación con un vaso de agua y la primera pastilla .

- Venga , es la hora de la pastilla . – Le levante la cabeza para que pudiera beber .

- muchas gracias .- Susurro , seguía estando ardiendo .

- Edward , el doctor me ha pedido que me quede aquí esta noche …-

- ¿ Y que harás ? .-

- Me quedare para darte las pastillas hasta que llegue el medico mañana de nuevo . Ahora voy a salir a comprar algo para que cenes .-

- V..Vale … - Susurro con sueño en la voz . – G..gracias …-

- De nada , vuelvo en media hora .-

Lo arrope y Salí de la habitación .

Puse una lavadora con las sabanas y consulte mi cartera para ver si llevaba dinero bastante para los víveres que me harían falta .

Y ahora a pasar por el trago mas malo … Llamar a Alice y decirle que no pasaría la noche en casa .

Que dios me asista y que su furia no caiga sobre mi .

Con esos pensamientos tan ``alegres´´ Salí a buscar las cosas que me harían falta para pasar esa larga noche en vela ..,

Tenia la tarea de cuidar de un Dios y no lo dejaría solo .

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno buenooooo

En dos días dos actualizaciones .Espero que estéis contentos .

Este cap es la antesala de lo que va a ser en si ya la trama principal de la historia .

Así que como buena chica que soy os dejare un adelanto del cap 3 :

``_ Sin previo aviso asió mi mano y me tumbo con el en la cama . Yo estaba conmocionada ._

_Entonces el introdujo su mano debajo de mi jersey , tocando el ya excitado pezón y pellizcándolo con maestría , con manos de alguien que sabe lo que se hace en estos casos ._

_Mientras tocaba ahí no le daba tregua a mis labios , exploraba mi boca de manera salvaje . Era una posesión total de mi cuerpo y de mi mente ._

_Y que Dios me ayudara ._

_Pero lo estaba deseando con toda mi alma ´´_

Bueno , espero con ganas sus reviews , sus quejas y sus amenazas .

Hasta el capitulo 3 ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hola queridas / os ( que se que tengo lectores masculinos XD )

Bueno , aquí estoy con el capitulo 3 de este nuevo fic .

Aun me estoy reponiendo de haber escrito el final de llave al corazón . Estoy un poco triste por que ya termino , es como si mi hijo hubiera crecido y se hubiera ido de casa ( no tengo hijos pero imagino que el sentimiento será algo parecido )

.

Bueno , basta de llorar por Llave al corazón , ahora hay que centrarse en la historia en cuestión . 70 reviews , estoy feliz de haber recibido tantos ( creo que han debido ser 35 por cap ) Y esos reviews son mi gasolina para escribir XD .

Ahora ando preparando unos exámenes que hay que aprobar por narices , como riesgos laborales en hostelería y manipulador de alimentos de alto riesgo , así que las actualizaciones intentare que no sean tan espaciadas , al menos con este fic . No será lo mismo que con Un Hombre Ideal , que las actualizaciones serán cada 3 semanas por culpa de la pedida del material original ( o sea del cuaderno donde la historia ya estaba acabada ) . Es una pena , pero necesito sacar tiempo del tiempo para poder actualizarla , y lo hare , no soy persona de dejar mis historias a medias ^^ .

Bueno , después de esta nota informativa aquí os dejo con el capitulo 3 de Tu Particular Cenicienta . Disfrutad ^^

)())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Capitulo 3 : Gripe .**

Me quede bastante preocupada con el diagnostico que había emitido el medico .

Obviamente tendría que avisar a Alice de que esta noche no iba parara por casa para dormir , también debería comprar algunas cosas para cenar y desayunar .

Fui hasta la habitación de Edward .

Estaba tumbado , con las mantas hasta arriba , sudando la fiebre que tenia . Estaba mirando al techo .

- ¿ Como te sientes ? .-

- Fatal …- Contesto congestionado .

- Voy a salir a comprar tu medicina y algunas cosas para hacerte la cena .-

- No hace falta que hagas esto por mi , lo de quedarte para asegurarme de que me tomo la medicina , soy perfectamente capaz de mirar las horas y tomármela por mi mismo .- Contesto de manera autosuficiente .

- Lo se , pero lo visto hasta ahora me hace dudar , además de que no tengo ganas de llegar el jueves y encontrarte en la cama en estado agónico .-

- Vale .- suspiro .- Te pagare las horas que estés aquí cuidándome .-

- No hago esto por dinero , puedes guardártelo.- Le conteste .- Bueno , me voy , se bueno mientras estoy fuera . No tardare mas de media hora .-

Me dirigí a la salida en cuanto le deje un vaso de agua al alcance de la mano . Me puse mi abrigo y salí a la fría noche londinense .

Aquella zona no me la conocía muy bien , así que me tuve que guiar por los mapas de las paradas de autobuses . Así fue como encontré una farmacia en la cual me preparaban la medicina en media hora .

De esa farmacia fui hasta un supermercado que había al final de la calle . Allí compre lo necesario para hacerle un caldo de pollo , pan para tostadas , queso de untar y un libro de misterio para mi . Ya que presentía que la noche iba a ser muy larga y apenas podría pegar ojo.

Después de pagar la compra y recoger la medicina cogí mi teléfono móvil y llame a Alice informándole de la situación .

Como me tenia intento torturarme a preguntas sobre como era el chico y por que estaba haciendo eso . Pero utilice la excusa de la zona sin cobertura y colgué . Mañana pagaría esa osadía con creces .

Una vez solventado el problema con Alice , la recogida de la medicina y las compras me fui rápidamente hacia el apartamento de Edward . Ya llevaba mas de una hora fuera con una cosa y con otra . Esperaba al menos que estuviera durmiendo .

Pero al llegar no tuve esa suerte .

Cuando abrí la puerta con mi llave descubrí que estaba en el salón de nuevo , tumbado en el sofá y sin arropar . Se volvió hacia mi en cuanto entre por la puerta .

- ¡¿ Se puede saber donde estabas ?! – Pregunto cabreado .

Me quede congelada en el sitio .

- ¡ dijiste media hora y llevas casi dos fuera de aquí ! .-

Soltó muchas mas cosas por esa boquita que le había dado Dios , yo espere tranquilamente a que terminara aquella ráfaga de acusaciones con paciencia .

Una vez hubo parecido que concluida hable .

- No me echaban una bronca así desde que estaba en el instituto … y ni de esa magnitud Señor Cullen . Si me he retrasado es por que su medicina no estaba lista y he tenido que avisar a la gente con la que vivo de que esta noche no iba air a casa . Por dios , me siento como una adolescente a la que han pillado fumando o algo así .- Comencé a carcajearme mientras iba a la cocina a prepararle la cena .

Por lo que se debí de dejarle congelado en el sitio , ya que cuando me asome al salón el ya no estaba .

Así que me puse manos a la obra con la cena mientras soltaba alguna risilla mas .

Me dirigí a su cuarto con la bandeja con la cena , el volvía a estar acostado entre las mantas . Le veía un poco de mejor cara que esta tarde cuando llegue .

- Aquí tiene su cena .- Le puse la bandeja en el regazo .

- Isabella … perdóneme ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar que me haya puesto así con usted , sobretodo después de el favor que me esta haciendo a mi .-

- No se preocupe , me ha hecho gracia , y por favor … llámeme Bella , no oía mi nombre completo desde que trabajaba en la inmobiliaria .- Y me entro repelús .

- ¿ Ha trabajado en una inmobiliaria ? .- Pregunto con curiosidad .

- Así es , pero deje el trabajo .- Le conteste mientras le cortaba un trozo de manzana y se la ponía al lado .

- ¿ Y eso ? .- Pregunto de nuevo , se veía que tenia curiosidad . Entonces abrió los ojos mucho y dijo .- Perdóneme , me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman .¿ No ? –

- No pasa nada .- Sonreí .- Lo deje por que no progresaba en el trabajo . Tenia buenas ventas , mucho mejores que la de algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo , pero inexplicablemente todos ascendían menos yo , así que decidí dejar el trabajo y dedicarme a cumplir un pequeño sueño que siempre he tenido . Escribir una novela .-

- ¿ Entonces es eso lo que estaba haciendo cuando la sorprendí aquí el otro día ? –

- Así es , es gracioso por que nunca antes lo había hecho en ninguna de las casas que suelo limpiar , pero tenia tantas ideas acumuladas y en casa todos son muy pesados que decidí escribir aquí un rato .-

- ¿ Y llevas mucho escrito ? .-

- Unas cien hojas mas o menos , quiero que sea larguita .-

- ¿ Y como es que después de trabajar en una inmobiliaria has acabado en el servicio domestico ? .-

- Pues ha sido por elección mas que por necesidad . Mientras limpio tengo la cabeza libre para pensar en la novela , si hubiera buscado otro tipo de trabajo hubiera estado en las mismas que en la inmobiliaria , agobiada y reprimida . Además , limpiar me relaja .-

- ¿ Cuando vas a cenar ? .-

- Pues cuando te de la primera dosis del antibiótico y te deje arropado para que sudes esa fiebre . Si mañana estas mejor incluso te podrías dar una ducha .-

- Uffff es lo que mas deseo sabes , me siento pegajoso .-

- Es que ahora seria inútil que te ducharas , ya que debes sudar , como te he comentado antes .-

Edward se termino toda la cena , acto seguido le di la primera pastilla de la noche . Le conecte la televisión de su habitación y lo deje bien arropado .

- ahora pórtate bien mientras ceno , descansa y si necesitas alguna cosa dame una voz , ¿ Vale ? .-

- De acuerdo … y gracias .-

- De nada .- Y Salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina .

Cene lo mis que le había puesto a Edward , ya que la noche estaba un poco fría y sabia que el caldo me haría entrar en calor .

Luego de cenar me dispuse a sentarme a leer el libro , pero antes le daría una vuelta a Edward a ver como estaba .

Al asomarme a la habitación vi que se había quedado dormido , así que lo arrope y apague el aparato antes de salir y apagar las luces del cuarto .

Me senté en el confortable sofá , la verdad es que me sorprendía de que fuese tan cómodo con el diseño que tenia . Yo creía que el sofá debía ser lo más incomodo que había en aquella minimalista habitación .

Recuerdo que me despertó el sonido de la alarma de mi móvil , era la una de ma mañana y a Edward le tocaba la siente dosis del antibiótico .

Así que rápida me dirigí hacia la habitación .

El parecía tener el sueño inquieto , entonces con suavidad lo desperté .

- Edward , es la hora del antibiótico .-

Me miro mientras se tomaba la medicina , luego se bebió otro vaso mas de agua y se volvió a dormir .

Yo volví al salón y eche otra cabezada .

El libro que había comprado no me atraía lo mas minino , así que opte por guardarlo en mi bolso . Y cual fue mi alegría cuando vi una pequeña libreta donde apunto ideas para la novela que también había una pluma .

Así que me puse a escribir un poco el esquema del próximo capitulo en aquel bloc .

Estaba sumida en las ideas cuando la alarma volvió a sonar la alarma del móvil , Eran las cuatro de la mañana .

Así que repitiendo la misma operación que antes cogí un vaso de agua y me dirigí a la habitación .

Me acerque a Edward de nuevo , parecía tener mejor color que antes , pero por el contrario me costo mas despertarlo .

- Edward vamos … es la hora de la medicina …-

Edward abrió los ojos , me miro un momento , parecía confuso , o al menos me lo parecía a mi .

Sin previo aviso asió mi mano y me tumbo con el en la cama .

¿ Que estaba ocurriendo allí ?

Me miro desde arriba y de repente me beso .

Nunca me habían besado de aquella manera tan salvaje , tan autoritaria . Su lengua pugnaba por entrar en mi boca , lo cual consiguió en el momento que intente tomar aire .

Nuestras lenguas se movían al uníoslo . Dios mío estaba correspondiendo a ese beso , ese beso que era un asalto a mis sentidos , los cuales estaba aturdidos por aquella invasión .

Continuo besándome hasta que de repente note como una de sus ardientes manos me abrían el jersey y comenzaba a tocar mis pechos encima de la fina tela del sujetador de encaje .

La reacción normal hubiera sido apartarme y gritar para que me soltara , pero sencillamente no podía .

Tocaba y masajeaba con maestría el pezón excitado , con manos de alguien que sabe lo que se hace con el cuerpo femenino .

Mientras tocaba ahí no le daba tregua alguna a mi boca , su lengua lamia y luego se enrollaba con la mía , haciendo cada vez mas innecesaria la tarea de separarme de el .

Por que dios me ayudara , estaba deseando que continuara haciéndome eso .

Me quito el jersey , llevándose con el sujetador . Al contacto con su piel pude notar lo pegajoso y caliente que estaba , acto seguido se quito la camiseta para dejar al descubierto el cuerpo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida . Se me seco la boca al verlo .

Luego comenzó un camino tortuosos de besos hasta mi ombligo , el cual lamio con maestría . Dios mío que boca tenia aquel hombre .

Me desabrocho los vaqueros y me los quito de un firme tirón , el a su vez se había quitado su pantalón del pijama , bajando con el mismo sus bóxers y quedando desnudo completamente desnudo delante de mi .

No hubo mas preliminares , con rapidez separo mis piernas y me penetro de un certero movimiento .

Yo me quede paralizada por el dolor , era la primera vez que hacia el amor y realmente no estaba lo bastante excitada como para que mi cuerpo hubiera creado lubricación para impedir que me doliera tanto .

Nos movíamos al unisonó , el marcaba el ritmo con sus embestidas mientras yo rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas , para así darme mejor accesibidad .

Ambos nos mirábamos intensamente mientras manteníamos el ritmo .

Edward tenia los ojos mas bonitos que había en mi vida . Me miraban con una intensidad que me llegaba al alma .

Entonces acerero el ritmo y ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo .

Era el primer orgasmo que tenia en mi vida . Era como ver fuegos artificiales , no , mejor que eso , era como lo definían los franceses , la petit morte ( La pequeña muerte ) .

Tarde un rato en poder reponerme , pero en cuanto lo hice cogí una sabana y me encerré corriendo en el cuarto de baño .

Dios mío … Me acababa de acostar con mi jefe …

¿ Que iba a pasar ahora ?

()()(()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ya se que me van a matarrrrr por hacerlo tan cortoooooo .

Pero yo solo me limito a seguir el itinerario que me he impuesto , y añadir mas cosas ahora seria absurdo XD .

Así que dejad vuestras amenazas , elogios , reviews y demás en la zona de siempre .

Prometo que el siguiente será mas largo _


	4. Chapter 4

Hola holaaaaaa :

Aquí estoy de nuevo . Lamento muchísimo la tardanza en la actualización , pero problemas varios juntados con encargos artísticos me han hecho imposible dedicarle el tiempo que hubiera deseado para actualizar , por que para escribir rápido y que este mal no me gusta . Me gusta sentarme y escribir las ideas que he tenido , desarrollarlas a mi gusto y subirlas y morderme las uñas pensando en si os gustara o no .

Por lo demás la vida sigue igual , pensando en algunas cosas y buscando trabajo ^^ .

Sin mas preámbulos aquí os traigo un nuevo cap de tu particular cenicienta ^.

()()()()()()(()(())()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()

Capitulo 4 : La novela .

Bella pov :

Me había encerrado en el baño , presa del pánico .

¿ Que acababa de hacer Dios mío ? , me he acostado con mi jefe , el hombre al que le limpio la casa . ¿ Como había ocurrido aquello ?

Entonces escuche unos golpes en la puerta :

- Bella , sal de ahí .- Dijo Edward con autoridad .

- Espera un minuto .- Dije para intentar componerme un poco .

- O abres la puerta o la hecho abajo .- Me amenazo .

Por su tono de voz no dudaba de que era capaz de dar una buena patada a esa puerta de estilo oriental y sacarme de los pelos . Así que me envolví bien en la sabana que tenia y abrí la puerta completamente avergonzada . Al abrirla me encontré con la mirada intensa de Edward , el cual parecía impasible ante su desnudez .

Me llevo de vuelta al dormitorio , allí mire la cama , la escena del delito … y entonces observe una pequeña mancha de sangre . Edward también la vio .

- ¿ Eras virgen ? .- Me pregunto sin rodeos .

- Si … - Susurre .

- ¿ Debo esperar por tu parte una denuncia por violación ? .-

Lo mire atónita .

- Para nada , bien sabe Dios que he participado con demasiado entusiasmo .-

- Siento muchísimo lo que ha pasado , no se aun como ha podido pasar eso.- Susurro .

- Voy a vestirme y a cambiar la cama , ¿ Podrías tomarte la medicina ? .-

- Si claro .- Y lo vi desaparecer por el pasillo .

Rápidamente cogí mi ropa y volví al baño , allí rápidamente me refresque y me vestí . Me sentía extraña , un poco dolorida y aun sangraba un poco , señal de que ya no era virgen .

Me imaginaba que mi primera vez seria preciosa , inolvidable … o que al menos tendría las cosas mínimas como que estuviera enamorada del chico al que le entregara ese regalo especial . Pero estaba un poco decepcionada , por que ni había sido romántico ni amaba al hombre al que se le lo había dado … o en este caso el que me lo había arrebatado .

Salí del baño y volví a cambiar la sanabas de la cama , las lleve a la lavandería y las deje en la lavadora , la programe y fui de nuevo hacia la habitación. Edward se había dado un baño y se estaba secando el pelo , tenia la pastilla a su lado .

-¿ Estas bien ? .- Pregunto Edward preocupado .

- Si tranquilo , venia a ver si te has tomado la pastilla .-

- Ya me la tomo , pero necesitaba darme una ducha , me estoy secando el pelo para no empeorar mi estado de salud .-

- Eso espero , como enfermes te llevaran al hospital .-

- Lo se , espero haber mejorado , me encuentro mejor y todo .-

- Si , pero no te fíes , debes estar al 100% antes de retomar tus quehaceres normales .-

- Eso hare .-

Termine de secarle el pelo y lo arrope , le di la pastilla y se hecho a dormir . Eran las cinco de la mañana , faltaban cinco horas para mi libertad .

Volví al salón y me eche en el sofá , meditando lo que había pasado . De tanto pensar debí de quedarme dormida , por que lo siguiente que recuerdo era la alarma de mi móvil sonando , avisándome de la siguiente dosis .

Al levantarme estaba mas dolorida que antes , realmente estaba echando de menos mi cama . Seguro que mi cuello se resentirá .

Fui de nuevo a la habitación y vi que Edward estaba despierto esperando la dosis del antibiótico .

- Esta vez me de despertado yo solito .-

- Que bien , eso quiere decir que eres un niño grande .- Bromee .

- Me alegra ver que me ves así .- sonrió también .

Tenia mucho mejor aspecto que el día anterior , realmente esas pastillas estaban obrando el milagro y tal vez no lo tuvieran que llevar al hospital . Decidí que era hora de darle algo de desayunar y me fui hasta la cocina .

Le prepare unos huevos revueltos con un par de tostadas y un vaso de zumo de naranja , junto con otro de agua para que se tomara el medicamento .

Al verme entrar con la bandeja hizo una mueca de asco a la comida .

- No se si mi estomago esta preparado para esto .- Dijo mirando el contenido .

- Bueno , eso vamos a comprobarlo ahora .-

Coloque la bandeja en su regazo y Salí hacia el salón para recogerlo , decido limpiar , ya que esa misma mañana iría a la otra casa para realizar la limpieza semanal . Saber que dispondría de un día mas de descanso me levanto el animo , quería centrarme en el libro y el ver que Edward había mejorado me ayudaría a dejar de pensar en el y en poder concentrarme en el libro .

Dicho y hecho , me dedique a recoger el ya inmaculado salón y la cocina antes de volver a la habitación .

Edward se había tomado el antibiótico y se había comido todo lo que había en la bandeja , eso unido a que parecía que ni iba a vomitar me hicieron ser mas optimista . No estaba recuperado ni mucho menos , pero al menos no creía que lo fueran a ingresar en el hospital .

- Ves como tu cuerpo lo ha podido asimilar .-

- Pues si , me he sorprendido del hambre que tenia .- dijo .

- En una hora vendrá el medico y veremos a ver que dice .-

- Podía haber hablado con mi padre ayer , no recordé con eso de la fiebre y tal que mi padre es medico .-

- Vaya , pues ya si quieres que te trate tu padre coméntaselo al doctor .-

- No , creo que no lo molestare para esto , me siento mucho mejor . Muy cansado pero mucho mejor .-

- Me alegra escuchar eso .- Sonreí .

- Muchas gracias por todo Bella .Te recompensare por todas las molestias .-

- No no no , no quiero recompensa , esto lo he hecho por que he querido , así que déjate de historias , ¿ Vale ? .-

- Bueno , esta bien …-

- Pues deberías llamar a tus padres e informarles , ¿ No ? – le pregunte .

- Los llamare cuando me sienta mejor .-

- Bueno , eso es como tu veas de urgente informarles . –

- Puedo preguntarte una cosa ? .- Me miro mientras asentía .- ¿ Por que viniste aquí ? –

- Pues para saber como estabas y de paso decirte que este jueves no podría venir por que una de las familias para las que trabajo se iba de viaje y me pidieron que si podía limpiarles la casa un día antes . Así que hoy limpiare la tuya , pero ya no me veras hasta el jueves que viene . –

- Entiendo , bueno no hay problema ninguno , al fin y al cabo es como tu te ganas la vida .-

- Si , pero llamare para ver como te encuentras , y si hiciera falta mi presencia vendría rápidamente . No permitiré que empeores después de todo el trabajo que me has dado .-

Y sin querer imágenes de la noche anterior se colaron en mi cabeza .

Yo y Edward besándonos …

Yo y Edward tocándonos …

Edward desnudándome a toda velocidad …

Moviéndonos al unisonó mientras entraba y salía de mi …

No pude evitar ruborizarme de la punta del pie a la punta de la cabeza .

Antes de que Edward pudiera preguntarme llamaron a la puerta , mire el reloj y mire que eran las nueve , ese debía ser el medico .

Rápidamente Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la puerta .

Efectivamente allí estaba el doctor .

- Buenos días Bella .-

- Buenos días .- Le hice pasar , cogiendo su abrigo y colgándolo de la percha de la entrada .

- ¿ Como ha pasado la noche ? .- Me pregunto el medico .

- Bastante bien la verdad , pero imagino que usted sabrá mejor como esta su estado ahora .-

- bueno , veamos al enfermo .-

Fue hasta a habitación y allí estada Edward leyendo el periódico .

Yo me salí mientras el medico lo examinaba , me había llevado la bandeja y me dedique a fregar los platos y recoger la zona del gimnasio , que estaba en la parte alta del dúplex .

Una vez termine solo me quedaba la habitación de Edward , la cual tendría que esperar hasta que el medico terminara de examinarlo .

Como si alguien me hubiera oído salió el medico y se dirigió a mi .

- Esta muchísimo mejor , creo que no será necesario su ingreso . Pero deberá reposar y tomarse las medicinas que le he traído , si sigue con el tratamiento en 5 días estará perfectamente .-

- Que alegría .-

- Bueno jovencita . Debo irme , tengo que trabajar .-

- Muchas gracias doctor .-

El medico se volvió a marchar y me dirigí a la habitación . Edward estaba en la cama viendo la cantidad de medicamentos que le había traído el medico.

- Fijo que con eso podrías montar tu propia farmacia .-

- Seguramente .- Sonrió .

- Bueno , solo me queda este cuarto y abre terminado con la limpieza , el doctor ha dicho que puedes ir al salón un rato . Lo he cerrado todo allí para que no haya corrientes .-

- Si , creo que me vendrá bien estar un rato viendo la tele , quiero ver como van mis inversiones .- Se levanto , se puso una bata y salió para el salón .

Rápidamente cambie las sabanas de la cama , limpie el polvo y recogí el cuarto de baño . Todo estaba como los chorros del oro .

Al salir con las sabanas sucias hacia el lavadero vi a Edward hablando por el móvil , imaginaba que estaría llamando a sus padres para informarles de lo que le había pasado . Hastq eu escuche una frase que me hizo darme cuenta de que no era precisamente a sus padres a los que llamaba .

- Así es Tanya , así que de momento no podrías venir por aquí , no quiero contagiarte ni mucho menos cielo . – Hizo una pausa .- Tanya , lo nuestro solo son polvos pasajeros y tu lo sabes , no se de donde sacas esas ideas de que me voy a casar contigo . Pero ni se te ocurra hacer la gracia que intentaste hacer la semana pasada , por que si no te las veras conmigo -

Ya no pude oír mas .

Debí imaginar que tendría pareja o al menos una compañera de cama , hombres así solteros o libres de cualquier compromiso eran imposible de que los hubiera . No sabia por que me sentía tan decepcionada , pero así era .

Puse la lavadora y me quede haciendo tiempo hasta que termino el programa de lavado , luego pase las prendas a la secadora y deje eso en el montón de planchar , ya lo haría la semana que viene , ahora solo quería salir de allí cuanto antes .

Salí y me coloque el abrigo , la bufanda y colgué mi bolso en forma de bandolera . me dirigí a la habitación .

- Bueno , yo ya me voy , tengo que ir a la otra casa que tengo que limpiar y apenas me queda tiempo para coger el autobús .-

- Espera , te acompaño a la puerta .- Hizo el ademan de levantarse , pero yo lo pare .

- Llevo 4 meses saliendo sola por la puerta , y el que tu estés aquí no va a cambiar mi rutina . Tomate la las medicinas y descansa mucho , tienes caldo en la nevera y compras hechas en la alacena . Buenos días Sr Cullen .-

Y Salí como alma que lleva al diablo de aquel sitio .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Llegue destrozada a casa .

Alice había hecho la cena y prácticamente la devore .

Como había temido estuvo cerca de dos horas interrogándome sobre todo lo ocurrido , le conté todo lo que podía ser contado , menos el polvo que habíamos echado en su casa en un momento de calentamiento . Si se lo hubiera dicho el interrogatorio hubiera durado una eternidad y jamás hubiera podido regresar a mi habitación .

Tome un relajante baño de espuma para poder revivir mis destrozadas articulaciones , el hecho de dormir esta noche en mi habitación me levanto el animo considerablemente .

Una vez Salí del baño y me puse mi pijama entre en mi habitación , allí pude ver que mi móvil había comenzado a sonar .

Mire la pantalla . No conocía ese numero , aun así conteste la llamada .

- ¿ Dígame ? .-

- Llamo para que sepas que he cenado y que me he tomado todas las pastillas .-

- Muy bien Sr Cullen , estoy orgullosa de ti , si sigues así pronto podrás hacer vida normal .- Sonreí .

- Gracias por todo Bella .-

- De nada Edward , descansa mucho , espero no verte el jueves cuando vaya a limpiar , será señal de que estas recuperado al 100% -

- lo procurare , buenas noches Bella .-

- Que descanses Edward .-

Colgué el móvil y me metí en la cama , cogí el portátil y comencé a escribir todas las notas mentales que tenia .

La escena de la primera vez me estaba costando , tenia una idea inicial en la cabeza que me gustaba , pero cuando me ponía a escribir solo salían una descripción muy grafica de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior , y eso me asustaba .

¿ podía un simple acto sexual cambiar tanto a una persona ?

Me daba miedo de que me hubiera cambiado , me gustaban los cambios siempre y cuando estos fueran graduales y de fácil adaptación una vez que se hubiera producido . Pero contra todo pronostico , el haber hecho el amor con Edward había cambiado algo dentro de mi … y eso me tenia aterrorizada , por que no sabia las consecuencias que podría tener esto no solo en mi libro … si no en mi vida .

Eran las doce de la noche cuando mi móvil sono de nuevo , vi que era el mismo numero de Edward , que raro , ¿ Por que me llamaría a esas horas ?

- ¿ estas bien ? . – Pregunte creyendo que era el , pero me equivoque .

- Ni se te pase por la cabeza de quitarme a mi hombre , Edward es mío . Y hare lo que sea para que siga siendo así … -

- ¿ Quien es usted ? .- Pregunte un poco preocupada .

- Su novia y futura esposa , es lo único que tu cabecita debe recordar , fregona .-

- No se a que se refiere con quitárselo señorita , pero si vuelve a faltarme al respeto o llamarme a mi móvil de nuevo llamare a la policía .-

- Tengo muchas influencias en la policía , así que ni se te pase por tu cabeza , fregona , el es mío y hare lo que sea necesario para que no estorbes . Y cuando digo todo es todo .- Y colgó .

Me quede mirando el móvil .

Al día Siguiente Edward tendría que darme una explicación de por que narices su amante me había amenazado por teléfono.

()(()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Tatachaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn

Música de misterio , la cosa empieza despegar .

Tanya ya esta aquí y no le va a poner las cosas fáciles a Bella . Como podréis comprobar en los siguientes capítulos .

Espero vuestras criticas , palizas , amenazas , elogios y ect ect ect que queráis añadir a vuestros comments .

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hola holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :

Vivita y coleando ya podéis ir temblando .

Me alegra estar de vuelta ( aunque solo sea un poco ) en esta historia .

Muchísimas gracias por los mais de apoyo … y siento haber echo cundir la preocupación entre mis lectoras sobre el hecho de si terminare esta historia o no .

Pues quedaros tranquilas por que aunque tardara esta historia tendrá su final , jamás dejaría una historia colgada , seria muy cruel por mi parte haceros eso a vosotros/as que me habéis apoyado desde u principio , y me daría vergüenza . Así que aunque tardare podéis tener la tranquilidad de que esta historia tendrá final .

Asi que aquí al fin , después de mas de un mes , esta el cap de esta historia . Disfrutaaarrr .

()()()()(()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Capitulo 5 :**

**Bella pov :**

Me quede mirando mi teléfono , un poco sorprendida por la llamada que acababa de recibir .

En todos los años que llevo viviendo sola ( no hablo solo de el colegio mayor de la universidad , si no de mi vida como adulta ) jamás había recibido semejante clase de llamada . ¿ Quien me había llamado desde el apartamento de Edward a estas horas solo para insultarme ? .

Solo con oírla una sola vez pude intuir que a la chica le faltaba un tornillo o que la única neurona que le quedaba estaba concentrada en el hombre que tenia a su lado y de las mil y una maneras posibles en las que podrían follar aquella noche sin que el hiciera demasiados esfuerzos .

Así que después de un rato dándole vueltas al asunto decidí quitarle pelusa , ya que ni me iba ni me venia aquel comentario ni al hecho de que me molestaran a estas horas por semejante idiotez . Con esos pensamientos coloque el portátil de nuevo en el escritorio y me marche a la camita , realmente estaba agotada .

5 días después iba de camino a casa de de Edward , iba tarareando una cancioncilla que iba escuchando en mi Ipop . Happiness ( del grupo koreano superjunior ) aunque no entendía ni torta de la letra me encantaba la música .

Tarareando feliz la melodía subir por las escaleras hasta el dúplex de Edward , esperando que todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad , y por normalidad entendía que Edward estuviera al fin en el trabajo .

Pero no tuve esa suerte .

Nada mas meter en el ojo de la cerradura la llave … la puerta se abrió sola .

Y delante mía estaba el .

Y no tenia cara de muchos amigos .

- Buenos días Isabella .- Me saludo con cara de pocos amigos .

- Buenos días Edward .- Le miraba desde la puerta con las llaves aun en mi mano .

Con una seña me indico que entrara en el salón de su casa . A primera vista todo estaba limpio . No hacia falta que le echara mucha imaginación sobre quien había estado allí limpiando … y de paso llamando a teléfonos ajenos para insultar .

Veía que aun seguía enfadado por Dios sabe que , así que decidí quitar pelusa al asunto e intentar entablar una conversación para relajarlo .

- Vaya , todo esta muy limpio , me has dejado sin apenas trabajo .-

Y cuando su cara se contrajo ante el comentario supe que había sido un error salir por esa vertiente .

- No ha sido yo , fue una compañera del banco , Tanya . Ella es la que ha limpiado la casa y ha cuidado de mi estos días en los que no has estado.- Dijo en un tono que no me gusto nada de nada .

- ¿ Que estas insinuando ? .- Lo mire seriamente .

- Que me has ignorado desde aquella noche en la que te llame , Me podría haber muerto que no te habrías enterado a no ser que hubieras venido el día que te correspondía y haber encontrado mi cadáver en la cama o en la ducha .- Me acuso abiertamente .- Menos mal que Tanya vino aquella misma noche y estuvo aquí hasta que me he repuesto completamente .-

Me quede con la boca abierta ante aquel ataque hacia mi persona , ante aquella acusación que parecía formulada por un niño de 5 años . Así que como me pasa en estos casos , entre la puñetera llamada y ahora la bronca que me estaba echando Edward explote .

- Pues perdone usted , majestad , por haber tenido que trabajar para ganarme la vida . Que bien te lo pasas acusando a la gente desde tu posición de poder , ¿ Verdad ? .

¡ Pero tu quien te crees que eres para acusarme Edward ? . ¿ que te crees ? , que todo el mundo tiene un áticos en el centro de la ciudad , un trabajo de ensueño y que podemos perder días de trabajo por enfermar . Aunque no lo creas yo tengo que trabajar para vivir , pagar mis facturas … y no me puedo permitir el lujo de perder casas solo por que tu estés enfermos y necesites mimos las 24 horas del día . Así que perdona por no haberte dedicado mas días a cuidar de ti - Cogí aire y continúe .- Pero seguro que tu amiguita Tanya estar mas que dispuesta e incluso se lo podrá permitir perder días de trabajo para echarte una mano … o las dos .-

Edward no hablo en ningún momento , y no pensaba continuar en ese sitio , así que saque de mi llavero la llave del ático y la puse encima de la mesa de la entrada con un ruido sordo .

- Dimito .- Dije seriamente .- Ante todo esta mi dignidad como persona y no permito que nadie me acuse de nada sin fundamento alguno . Así que dígale a su amiguita que le busque una nueva asistenta … o que limpie ella misma , ya que se le da tan bien y puede perder días de trabajo para dedicarse a usted . Buenos días Señor Cullen .-

Y Salí con la cabeza bien alta de ese sitio , para mis finanza perder esa casa era una desgracia , Ya que era una de las fuentes mas directas de ganar mas dinero que en las demás casas ,pero ante todo estaba mi dignidad como persona , y nadie , y menos el la pisotearía . El dinero , por mucha falta que me hiciera no merecía un trato así … y yo no iba a consentirlo .

Así que con una preocupación en el horizonte , pero sin perder mi optimismo , saque del bolsillo mi ipop y seguí escuchando de camino a casa Happiness , la cual , y a pesar de no entender mucho , me levanto el animo de camino a mi casa .

En una hora había llegado a casa , abrí la puerta y Alice salió de la cocina . En la entrada estaban las maletas de Rosalie y de Emmett , debían de haber vuelto de congreso al que habían asistido ese mismo fin de semana .

Alice me miro extrañada .

- ¿ Que ha pasado ? . – me pregunto .

- Una larga historia … - suspire y subí a mi habitación para guardar mi bolso y dejar cargando mi móvil .

Les conté a todos la historia mientras tomábamos el te en el jardín , ya que hacia una esplendida tarde de otoño en Londres y por sorprendente que pudiera parecer no estaba lloviendo .

Alice y Emmett escucharon con paciencia mi historia , Rose no pudo quedarse por que tenia turno en el hospital . Y cuando me refiero a todo digo todo , incluida lo sucedido en la noche del catarro .

Tuvieron la delicadeza de no preguntarme nada de aquella noche y yo se lo agradecí en el alma , lo ultimo que necesitaba era un rapapolvo de mis amigos por ser tan descuidad en la primera vez que hacia el amor con un desconocido febril .

- ¿ Y ahora que piensas hacer ? .-

- Bueno , de momento hasta el lunes no tengo de nuevo que ir a limpiar a las casas , así que mañana buscare una o dos casas mas para poder reponer el dinero que voy a perder con mi despido voluntario del dúplex de Edward Cullen . No puedo permitirme el lujo de bajar el ritmo , aunque ello suponga cargarme un poco mas … pero el dinero me hace falta y no puedo permitir que ese vacio este ahí mucho tiempo .-

- Entonces parece que a so menos esta todo controlado , ¿ No ? . Creo que ahora deberías subir y relajarte antes de la cena .- Sonrió Alice .

- Si , además creo que es escribiré un poco del libro , me vendrá bien y así lo retomo , que esta semana estaba dejándolo un poco de lado .-

Dicho y hecho , en media hora estaba delante del portátil , escribiendo un intento de poesía , a la vez que respondía correos de mi familia y demás amigos de fuera .

Decidí que tal vez debía darle un enfoque un poco mas narrativo … y ver que es lo que pasaba . La poesía era como un cuento que la protagonista de la novela leía todas las noches mirando a las estrellas pensando en el hombre con el que la acaban de casar .

- ¿ A que temía la princesita ?

En su castillo segura esta , pero aun así ¿ A que le temía la princesita ?

A que ese amor que siente no sea para siempre .

Que el tiempo se quede detenido para siempre ya que así podrían amarse .

cada día con mas intensidad. Su Príncipe a su lado

este amor que siente es grande, mas nunca dejara que se marche y juntos por siempre jamás estarán … Juntos ambos por toda la eternidad .-

Me quede un rato mas mirando la rima que había escrito , mas que rimas eran un sentimiento . Nunca había escrito algo así y la verdad es que me gustaba muchísimo .

No sabia de donde había salido , pero sabia exactamente donde se iba a quedar .

Al día siguiente madrugue para comenzar a buscar nuevas casa en las que pudiera ofrecer mis servicios como chica de la limpieza … como fregona de los mas ricos .

Durante toda la mañana solo encuentre dos casas , y las dos ya habían contratado personal de limpieza , aun así les deje mi tarjeta por si algún día se daba el caso de que alguno de aquellos trabajadores tenia que pedir una baja laboral o algo .

Y durante toda la semana solo recibí un no por respuesta .

Seguía haciendo mi vida normal , limpiaba las casa que me quedaban en nomina y procuraba no pensar que estaría haciendo en estos instantes Edward Cullen , me sentía una estúpida por pensar en el en aquellos momentos , pero mi cabeza decía una cosa y mi corazón otra . ¿ Que me estaba pasando ?

Volví a mi casa … y me lleve una sorpresa al ver quien era el que estaba en la puerta esperándome .

Edward Cullen .

Me quede petrificada en el sitio .

¿ Que demonios estaba haciendo aquí , en mi casa , como se había enterado de donde vivía ? .

Todas aquellas preguntas bullían en mi cabeza mientras me aproximaba a la puerta de mi casa . Solo en aquel momento el levanto su mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron .

- Hola , buenas tardes .- Saludo un poco tímido .

- ¿ Que diablos haces aquí en mi casa ? .- Pregunte sin contarme un pelo .

- Yo … bueno … Quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de la otra tarde , estuvo completamente fuera de lugar que te acusara de aquella manera y me he sentido fatal desde entonces …-

Yo solo lo miraba atónita . Se estaba disculpando .

- Muy bien , acepto tus disculpas , pero si me permites vengo agotada de trabajar y solo quiero darme una ducha y tumbarme a ver la tele .-

Pero el me tapaba con su gran cuerpo la entrada de mi casa . Así que suspire con prisas .

- Ya te he perdonado . Así que ahora quítate de mi camino para que yo pueda entrar en mi casa y hacer todas esas cosas relajantes que te acabo de decir .-

Pero en lugar de apartarse se acerco mas a mi …. Sus labios a centímetros … y su aliento acariciándome el rostro .

¿ Por que no me podía sacar de la cabeza esa maldita noche ?

¿ Que era lo que me había hecho este hombre para que yo hubiera cambiado tanto ? .

No tenia las respuestas … lo único que sabia con certeza es que deseaba que el terminara de acortar esa distancia que los separaba . Sentir sus labios sobre los mios .

Y cuando ocurrió fue como una explosión de luz y color . Todo encajaba mientras ambos estábamos en medio de la calle besándonos como dos amantes que hacia siglos que no se veían .

Dios mío … ¿ Que clase de droga es este hombre para mi ? . ¿ Podría desintoxicarme de el algún día ? … o tal vez no quería …

Lo único que sabia es que no quería que ese beso terminara nunca …

()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()

Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn

Se que es cortito , pero aun tengo el cerebro atrofiado de tanto estudiar . solo espero que lo disfrutéis y que me dejéis muchos review de apoyo , de asesinato … de lo que queráis .

Asi que nos veremos pronto pronto ^^

Bss


	6. Chapter 7

Hola holaaaaa :

Bueno , ha sido dos semanas muy largas para mi , pero al fin estoy aquí con otra actualización del fic . Estos días me encuentro bastante desganada por que me duele la garganta y la inspiración se ha vuelto a ir de viaje .

Pero de la desgana ha surgido un proyecto que tenia ganas de poner en marcha , es hacer una pequeña novela de mi fic mas popular . Llave al corazón . Así es , ya esta en producción y en fase de investigación , es una idea que ya me llevaba rondando la cabeza desde hace un mes , y como dice mi madre , hoy en día todos podemos escribir un libro , así que me dije : Vamos allá y que sea lo que Dios quiera .

Este capitulo va dedicado a Daddy's Little Cannibal , la cual falleció de manera trágica la semana pasada .

La idea del site de memoria a daddys fue muy bien acogida al principio , pero no he recibido demasiados mensajes de condolencia , imagino que estáis aun ocupados con exámenes y varias cosas , os comprendo ,se lo que es que falten horas en el día para terminar las cosas . Así que los mensajes no estarán sujetos a una fecha concreta . Cuando podáis me los mandáis y yo se los pasare a estrella black para que lo traduzca y así hacérselos llegar a la familia de Cannibal .

Y ahora , con todos ustedes … ( redoble de tambor ) Tu Particular cenicienta :

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capitulo 6 :

Pero ese beso debía terminar … y ya .

Lo separe de mi y lo mire atónita .

- Mira lo que me haces … - Susurro mirándome .

No me podía creer que yo pudiera tener esa clase de efecto en el . Sencillamente no lo creía . Y eso hizo que me enfadara .

- ¿ Que pasa con tu prometida ?- Le espete .

Edward me miraba como si estuviera loca .

-¿ Que prometida ? .-

- Esa amiga tuya del banco … la rubia … Tanya ..-

- Ella no es mi prometida , solo es una compañera sexual .- Dijo tan tranquilo , como si me estuviera diciendo que en el mar había peces .

- Pues dile a tu prometida/compañera sexual que deje de llamarme a mi casa y a insultarme por teléfono .-

- ¿ Tanya ? . Tanya jamás haría una cosa así . Es una chica de muy buena familia , amiga mía desde que éramos pequeños y jamás se comportaría así con alguien . Es un encanto de chica , comprensiva y amable , dulce y dedicada .Debes de haberla confundido con otra persona o …- Ahí se paro , pero yo sabia lo que iba a decir .

- O yo estoy mintiendo . Es eso lo que ibas a decir no .- Termine la frase por el .

- No digo que mientas , solo digo que …-

- Mira maldito imbécil , te quiero fuera de la puerta de mi casa y te quiero fuera ya , o te vas o llamo a la policía y que te echen ellos . Jamás en mi vida me habían llamado mentirosa y tu no vas a ser el primero . Ya no trabajo para ti , así que te puedo poner de patitas en la calle . Así que lárgate por donde has venido , follate a Tanya cuantas veces quieras y déjame a mi en paz .-

Lo aparte de un empujón , metí la llave en la cerradura y entre en mi casa dando un sonoro portazo .

Alice salió asustada para fuera ante el golpe que le prodigue a su amada puerta .

- ¿ Que pasa Bella , que te ha hecho mi puerta para que la trates así ?.- Me pregunto atónita .

- Dime si sigue ahí fuera …- susurre y la cogí del brazo , casi estampándola contra la mirilla de la puerta .

A la pobre Alice no le quedo mas remedio que mirar .

- Ahí fuera no hay nadie . Suéltame el brazo me haces dañoooo .-

Le solté el brazo .

- Lo siento , pero es que me ha puesto de mal humor .-

- ¿Quién te ha puesto de mal humor ? .- Me miro mientras se frotaba el brazo .

- Edward .- Gruñí .

Alice no me pregunto mas , cosa que agradecí en el alma por que no tenia ganas de acabar destrozando cosas , que es lo que suelo hacer cuando me cabreo en exceso . Y la casa de Alice no tiene la culpa de nada .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Había pasado dos semanas , yo había conseguido una nueva casa que limpiar , que me pillaba un poco lejos de mi ruta habitual , pero que me pagaban incluso mejor que lo que me pagaba el imbécil del banquero .

Era un hostal .

No es que me gustaran demasiado trabajar en el personal de limpieza de un hostal , pero debía de volver a equilibrarme con los gastos y no me había quedado as opción .

No había tenido mas noticias de Edward en los días siguientes , así que rezaba por que se hubiera cansado de mi y me dejara tranquila . No suelo ser persona de montar un drama por un chico que ni siquiera es mi pareja … pero me saco de quicio lo que dijo , ya se que hacia poco , casi nada , que nos conocíamos … ¿ Pero por que no confió en mi ? .

Ya se que no soy una banquera , que no vengo de una familia de alta alcurnia , que no he sido la mejor amiga del hombre mas increíble que había visto en mi vida … pero joder , un poco de confianza …

Total , decidí no comerme mucho la cabeza con ese asunto y continuar trabajando como hasta ahora , puede que el tuviera ya su vida resulta económicamente , pero yo tenia que trabajar para ganarme la vida y el día de mañana poder jubilarme con una pensión medianamente decente , tener aunque fuera un piso en propiedad … aunque lo mismo la novela se vende bien y me hago millonaria . Bueno , todo es posible … ¿ No ? .

Regresaba a casa otro día mas , aquel en concreto estaba lloviendo , y dando gracias a Dios , tenia mi chubasquero encima , lo cual contribuyo que llegara a casa antes .

Al entrar vi a Alice con un precioso ramo de rosas en la mano . Suspire .

- Desde luego amiga mía , que envidia te tengo , ojala tuviera yo a alguien para que me regalara un precioso ramos de rosas como ese , no te quejaras de jasper ehhh . Le decía feliz .

- MMM Esto Bella , no son para mi , son para ti .-

- ¿ Para mi ? – La mire como si tuviese un tercer ojo en la frente .

- Pues si , acaban de llegar , no se como no te has cruzado con el repartidor fuera .-

- Con la que esta cayendo dudo que pudiera ver a alguien a no ser que estuviera a diez centímetros de mi .- Suspire y vi que el ramo tenia una tarjeta .

Tome la tarjeta en mis manos y la leí … y me puso de mal humor . Joder , con el buen dia que estaba teniendo y ha tenido que fastidiármelo . Eso me pasa por estar pensando en cosas relacionadas con el .

- ¿ Que pone la tarjeta ?.- Pregunto Alice curiosa .

- Es de mi antiguo jefe , pone …`` Perdona si te he incomodado con alguno de mis desafortunados comentarios del otro día , pero quería recalcarte algo que era cierto , al menos para mi , así que acepta estas rosas como una señal de paz . EC.-

Alice y yo nos miramos .

- Para mi que este se ha dejado la sensibilidad en la facultad de económicas y que de corazón en realidad tiene un cajero automático .-

- No , si encima quedo yo de mala sabes , me da muchísimo coraje Alice . Jamás en mi vida he mentido … bueno menos la vez que tuve que ocultarte que Jasper te iba a pedir matrimonio … pero por lo general no . –

- ¿ Y por que no usas el contestador automático que compro Emmett , ese que te permite grabar lo que la otra persona esta diciendo al otro lado de la línea . Así cuando esa tipa vuelva a llamar lo grabas y se lo mandas a Edward , así limpias tu buen nombre , ¿ Que te parece la idea ? .-

- No es mala , pero gracias a Dios esa chica no me ha vuelto a llamar .-

- Pero por si acaso instálalo en tu cuarto , así todos nos quedamos mas tranquilos , y como se atreva a amenazarte le arrancaremos uno por uno los pelos de la cabeza .-

Asentí . Debo reconocer que a veces Alice me da muchísimo miedo . Por lo general suele ser una persona muy tranquila , amante de las compras y de la decoración . Pero que detrás de ese carácter de ama de casa entregada se escondía una maquiavélica mente despiadada capaz de poner en marcha los planes de venganza mas crueles .

Suspire y le dije a Alice que se podía quedar con las flores , la nota fue a parar a la chimenea , la cual se encargo en un tiempo record ( la calidad del papel era muy buena y eso contribuía que ardiera bien ) .

Edward pov :

- Sigue Edward , sigue sigueeeeee .- Gritaba Tanya entre mis brazos .

Como le gustaba a las mujeres que las penetraran mientras que con la otra mano les acariciabas el clítoris , hacían que se corrieran enseguida … y la verdad es que tenia ganas de terminar ya .

Movía sus caderas de manera circular , proporcionándonos a ambos placer … placer estaba sintiendo mi cuerpo , pero mi cabeza estaba en otro sitio .

Me pregunte si Bella habría recibido las rosas … estaba seguro que les iba a gustar . Aunque tenia dudas de que le fuera a gustar la nota . Pero tenia que defender a Tanya de esas acusaciones falsas … aunque tampoco le había preguntado ella directamente si había llamado a bella y le había dicho esas cosas .

Tanya grito su liberación a la vez que yo gritaba por la mía .

Cayo desplomada encima mía , luego cogió las sabanas y se tumbo mi lado , cubriéndonos a ambos con la prenda de cama .

- Te noto un poco ausente , ¿ Te sientes mal de nuevo ? .- Me pregunto preocupada .

- Estaba pensando en unas cosas , nada en particular .-

- Espero que no estés pensando en esa asistenta que tenias , que sepas que me sentí totalmente insultada por las horribles cosas que me dijo , ¿ Por que me iba a molestar siquiera en hablar con ella ? .-

Salió las esnob que había dentro de ella , eso era inevitable en Tanya … pero no se por que esta vez no estaba muy convencido de sus palabras . Tanya no solía mentirme , nunca me había mentido y no tengo por que tener dudas de que me este diciendo la verdad …

Pero las tenia .

- Vaya por dios que tarde es … amor , necesito la ducha , he quedado en veinte minutos en el centro .-

- Claro .- sonreí .

Tanya me dio un prolongado beso , el cual me hacia desear que no saliera de mi cama y hacerle el amor una vez mas … pero los negocios son los negocios , y ella sabia que yo algunas veces estaba muy ocupado … como yo sabia que ella a veces también tenia mucho trabajo . En ese aspecto nos compenetrábamos bien ... lo mismo que en la cama .

Pero en honor a la verdad , no me veía casado con ella .

Me levante y me puse unos pantalones de deporte , fui hasta la cocina y me prepare un café mientras Tanya se duchaba .

Con mi taza de humeante café en la mano fui hasta el contestador a mirar los mensajes … y fue cuando recordé una cosa .

Tenia un modo de salir de dudas .

Una fantástica opción de mi teléfono , grabar las llamadas .

Me sabia mal por Tanya , pero debía comprobar si lo que Bella me dijo era cierto o no .

Así que marque ese teléfono que inevitable e incompresiblemente se había grabado en mi cabeza .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella Pov :

Estaba escribiendo .

Los días de lluvia me inspiraban a escribir . Estaba bastante concentrada que hasta que no me dio por mirar la hora en mi móvil no me fije que me estaban llamando .

Mire el numero y me volví a enfadar , ya estaba harta de estas llamaditas .

- ¿ Dígame ? .- conteste con mi mejor voz de ignorancia .

- ¿ Bella ? , Soy Edward . llamaba para ver si las flores habían llegado a tu casa , espero sinceramente que te hayan gustado .- Sonó descuidado . Y me hizo cabrearme mas aun .

- Las flores se las he regalado a mi amiga Alice … y tu tarjeta ahora pertenece al fuego de la chimenea , habla con tu amiguita Tanya y déjame en paz , no se tu , pero yo no dispongo ni de tiempo ni de ganas de hablar contigo . Así que borra de una puñetera vez mi numero de teléfono de tu agenda y olvídame , ¿ Vale ? . Buenas tardes .-

Colgué el móvil . Ya sabia lo que me esperaba cuando el no estuviera delante . Pero esta vez no me pillaría desprevenida .

Fui hasta el cuarto de Emmet y Rose y les pedí el aparatito que me había recomendado Alice .

- Bella , espero de veras que te sirva amiga . No te preocupes , nosotros estamos contigo .- Me abrazo Rose .

- Gracias .- sonreí , adoraba a mis amigos .- hueles a hospital amiga XD .-

- Si , ahora iba a darme una ducha . Buena suerte y espero que caces a esa zorra .-

- Yo también lo espero .-

Volví a mi habitación y conecte mi móvil a grabador , en el momento que volviera a ver el numero de Edward sabría que era ella , la grabaría y si era necesario la desenmascararía delante de Eward .

La idea me parecía hasta atractiva , que pensaría Edward al saber que su amiga , la santa , se dedicaba a amenazara a gente a través de su teléfono .

Y tenia curiosidad por ver que ocurriría .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward pov :

Deje preparado el grabador de llamadas justo a tiempo de que Tanya saliera de la ducha .

- ¿ Quieres que venga a pasar la noche ? . Pregunto de modo sensible .

- Claro , podrías traerte la cena y continuar con los jueguecitos nocturnos .- Salió a flote de nuevo mi lado seductor .

- Vale amor , nos veremos esta noche , traeré comida tailandesa .-

- Hasta después .-

Me dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de marcharse .

Me sabia muy mal hacerle eso , pero tenia que salir de dudas . Ya de antemano se que Tanya es inocente , estaba tranquilo …

¿ Entonces por que le hacia esto ?...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Taraaaaaaaaannnnnnn :

Se que tenéis ganas de acabar con mi vida , pero os prometo que es un mal necesario para la continuación de la trama .

¿ Tanya se dará cuenta de la trampa de Edward ?

Si no se da cuenta e insulta a Bella … ¿ Que hará Edward al respecto ?

¿ Los burros vuelan ? ( esa pregunta no bien al caso )

Bueno , si queréis saber como sigue , no dejéis de mandarme reviews con vuestras amenazas , elogios ect …

Pues hasta esta semana ^^


	7. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7 :

**Bella pov :**

Estaba navegando un poco por internet , estaba leyendo un articulo sobre una escritora inglesa … cuando mi móvil volvió a sonar de nuevo .

Mire la llamada entrante y descubrí con horror de quien era el numero de teléfono.

El teléfono fijo del apartamento de Edward .

Rápidamente conecte por medio del usb del móvil el aparatito que Emmett me había prestado … y con toda la filosofía zen que había adquirido estos últimos años respondí a la llamada .

- ¿ Dígame ? , Isabella al habla .-

- ¿ Te crees muy graciosa verdad ? .- Acuso la otra voz , Tanya … Perdón , Santa Tanya , patrona de la moralidad y de los impecables modales .

- ¿ Que quieres esta noche ? , no tengo ganas ninguna de gastar saliva contigo en esta llamada , además de que es sueño rem que me quitas .-

- Te dije que no quería que molestaras a mi prometido , maldita zorra oportunista . Te lo estoy advirtiendo desde ya Isabella , sigue por ese camino y te juro que te quitare de en medio.- Dijo muy fríamente , terror al que podría compararse el acompañar a Alice de compras a Picadilly Circus .

- Pues entonces dile a tu novio que deje de enviarme flores y de llamarme . Buenas noches .- Y le colgué .

Todo había quedado perfectamente grabado.

Suspire con satisfacción y me fui a dormir , esperaba tener lindos sueños que tarde o temprano se hicieran realidad … no os dijo lo que deseo que se haga realidad … por que si no se cumplirá , espero que lo podáis entender . Solo diré que serán unos sueños muy bonitos .

_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward Pov :

Tanya había vuelto tres horas antes y después de haber cenado tuvimos nuestra sesión de sexo desenfrenado , necesitaba descargar tensión , así que ninguno de los dos fue amable .

Al despertarme vi que estaba solo en la cama , la ducha estaba usándose , así que Tanya estaría dentro .

Era el momento ideal para ir a mirar a mirar el chivato que había usado para grabar las llamadas .

Tenia la luz parpadeando. El teléfono había sido usado una hora antes … y si yo había estado durmiendo eso quería decir que Tanya era la única que había podido hacerlo .

A lo mejor tendría que llamar a Tokio para cualquier tema de la bolsa … o mi mente simplemente la estaba disculpando por que había hecho algo que no me iba a gustar . Solo había una manera de saberlo y era oyendo el mensaje . Así que seleccione la pista y me dispuse a escucharlo .

Y lo que escuche a continuación me dejo clavado en el sitio … No podía ser verdad …

Bella me había dicho la verdad desde el principio… y yo , como un imbécil que cree saberlo todo le hice caso a Tanya .

Sentí nauseas en el núcleo de mi estomago. No podía dejar esto como estaba ni mucho menos . No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya .

Como si la hubiera invocado apareció en el salón con el albornoz que utilizo para las invitadas , se acerco a mi e intento besarme . Pero me aparte , me sentía asqueado por lo que había escuchado , ella no se iba a ir de rositas por lo que había hecho , así que me acerqué al teléfono y active la grabación .

La expresión le cambio radicalmente a medida que iba escuchando la llamada , la sonrisa desapareció de su cara mientras yo volví a repetir la grabación de nuevo … no se por que motivo quería prolongar su agonía , pero se lo iba a devolver , se había tomado demasiadas licencias conmigo y se estaba creando una fantasía que no coincidía ni mucho menos con la realidad .

- Y ahora quiero que me des una explicación de por que has hecho esto .- Dije muy seriamente .

- Yo…yo … - Comenzó , como si estuviera prolongando un poco el tiempo para poder pensar en una excusa convincente para darme.

- Tu .. ¿ Que ? .- Estaba verdaderamente furioso .- Que es eso de que yo soy tu novio , de que nos vamos a casar , ¿ De donde has sacado semejante fantasía ? . Lo nuestro es solo sexo Tanya , jamás te he dado pie para que pienses que fuéramos novios o fuera a pedir tu mano en matrimonio .-

- Por que si Edward , ¡Dios mío nos conocemos de siempre , funcionamos bien en la cama y cada uno sabe la importancia del trabajo del otro ! , ¡ Nuestras familias esperan que tu pidas mi mano y que nos casemos ! .- Explico , como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo , como la creación y el destino .

Yo estaba horrorizado . ¿ Como se podía haber inventado semejante película en su cabeza?

- Y ahora todo se puede ir al garete por que esa `` Chica´´ no para de llamarte para atraer la atención , eres mi prometido y no dejare que esto vaya mas lejos .-

- Te equivocas querida , ni soy tu prometido y nunca me ha llamado ella , las dos veces la he llamado yo .-

- Da igual . Solo espero que interfiera en nuestros planes de futuro . Asi que te perdono este desliz y espero que pronto podamos reunirnos con mis padres para que pidas mi mano formalmente.-

Aquello ya me saco de mis casillas , ¿ Pero esta chica era imbécil o solo escuchaba lo que quería ?.

- ¡¡ Lo que vas a hacer es largarte de mi apartamento , se acabo esta estúpida aventurilla sexual y ten suerte si yo o Bella no decidimos denunciarte por amenazas . Y ten presente esto … como vuelvas a amenazar a Bella … la que se va a arrepentir eres tu . ¿ Te ha quedado claro ?-

No dijo nada , me miro fríamente , fue hasta la habitación y se vistió , marchándose poco después del apartamento .

Por la mañana llamaría a un cerrajero para que cambiara la cerradura de casa , Tanya se había llevado su juego de llaves y no tenia gana ninguna de verla .

Me daría de puñetazos por lo imbécil que puedo llegara ser . Solo espero poder hablar con Bella y solucionar las cosas … por teléfono no querrá hablar conmigo .

Tengo que hacer una pequeña investigación y averiguar donde trabaja ahora .

_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella Pov :

- ¿Un fantasma ?.- Pregunte mientras me tomaba un Te , estaba lloviendo a cantaros y al final nuestro jefe nos cedió una de las plantas del pequeño hotel para que hiciéramos noche allí .

Alice me había llamado nerviosa una hora antes , la tuve que tranquilizar y decirle que esa noche no la pasaría en casa , que no podíamos salir por la que estaba cayendo sobre Londres .

- Así es Bella – Dijo mi amiga Betsy.

- ¿Y en que se basan para decir que aquí hay un fantasma ?-

- Veras . Una chica del turno de noche , Ángela Weber , tenia que limpiar las habitaciones de la zona norte del hotel . En la habitación 326 para dar mas señas . Ella uso la llave del personal para entrar y limpiarla un poco , cuando descubrió por sorpresa de que alguien estaba haciendo fuerza detrás de la puerta para que no entrara , ella afirma haber visto una sombra por debajo del marco de la puerta . Así que Ángela uso el walkie y aviso al jefe de personal , ella no se movió en ningún momento de la puerta mientras al otro lado de la puerta se oían ruidos de muebles siendo arrastrados por toda la habitación . Total , llegaron los jefazos con una llave maestra e intentaron abrir la puerta , pero nada , no lo conseguían … y entonces …-

- Entonces … - estaba en tensión , intrigada , no se si la historia era verdad o no , pero Betsy era una magnifica cuenta relatos y la historia estaba muy interesante .

- Se oyó desde el otro lado .`` Esperen´´ - Imito con su voz y se me rizo el pelo de la nuca .- Todos se quedaron horrorizados por que no conocían esa voz de nada … poco después la puerta de la habitación se abrió y todos entraron con cautela . La habitación estaba patas arriba . La registraron entera , hasta el ultimo palmo y no encontraron rastro alguno del intruso . La sorpresa vino cuando fueron al baño y se encontraron el grifo de la bañera abierto y unas huellas de barro en el suelo , como si alguien con botas manchadas de barro hubiera estado allí .-

Estaba realmente muerta de miedo por lo que me acababa de contar Betsy . Y lo peor es que esta noche no estaré en mi camita a salvo , estaré aquí … con el fantasma … ayyyy que miedo .

El jefe de personal apareció con las llaves de las habitaciones que íbamos a ocupar , para descubrir con horror que íbamos a tener una habitación para cada uno de los que nos habíamos quedado aquí .

Yo entonces recordé con gran felicidad que llevaba el portátil en mi bolso , podría escribir un poco de la novela … incluso podría usar un poco de leyenda sobrenatural en el relato .

Una historia de amor inmortal que una a dos espíritus y que ayuden a los protagonistas a comprender un poco mejor ese sentimiento que hay en sus corazones , ese sentimiento llamado amor .

Estaba perdida en mis divagaciones cuando Betsy entro dando un portazo , asustándome . Si hubiera tenido garras ahora estaría en el techo pegada del susto .

- Dios mío Betsy no vuelvas a hacer eso por Dios , casi me dejas muerta en el sitio .-

- Perdona mujer , la cena ya esta hecha , baja .-

Dicho y hecho , mi estomago hacia mucho ruido , cosa que no se puede evitar cuando eres humana . Entonces me fije en que Betsy había tenido que salir disparada , por que sale detrás de ella y ha desaparecido …

O tal vez …

- ¿ Betsyyy? ,- Grite ene l pasillo . No obtuve respuesta .

Baje al comedor y allí estaban todos sentados . Incluso Betsy .

- Vaya Bella , ahora iba a ir a avisarte .- Me dijo .

- Pero si me has avisado tu de que la cena estaba lista .-

Todos me miraban como si llevara una granada en la mano y fuera a soltarla sin anilla en medio del comedor .

- No , por Dios Betsy que has sido tu la que ha entrado en mi cuarto y me ha dicho que la cena estaba lista .- Le dije ya un poco acogonada .

- Betsy ha estado aquí abajo todo el tiempo .- Dijo Jeremy , el jefe de cocina .

- Dios mío Bella , ¿ Has visto al fantasma ? .-

Antes de que pudiera responder un trueno sonó de manera escandalosa , haciendo a todos saltar de las sillas y gritar del susto . Pero mas susto nos llevamos cuando de repente la luz se fue en todo el hostal .

- Mierda mierda .- Betsy estaba acojonada .

Ambas nos agarramos a los fuertes y varoniles brazos de Jeremy .

- Han sido los plomos .- Entonces en la penumbra intento ver su brazo .- Chicas me estáis despellejando el brazo con vuestras uñas . Relajar el agarre .-

Hicimos los que nos pidió , se dirigió a oscuras hacia un mueble y saco unas cuantas linternas . Con esa luz conseguimos cenar , entonces nos llevo , uno por uno , hasta nuestras respectivas habitaciones .

Tenia la suerte de que el portátil tuviera la batería llena .

Afuera parecía como si estuviera cayendo el diluvio universal , lo cual invitaba a escribir , ya que tenia tanto miedo que no me atrevía a quedarme dormida aun . Prefería cansarme y ya caer rendida de una vez .

Serian las dos de la mañana cuando decidí que ya estaba bien de escribir , había conseguido adaptar la historia de Betsy a mi estilo y convertirla en una bonita leyenda fantasmal . Que seria de una novela de una autora inglesa si no incluyera alguna historia de fantasmas .

Creo que da mas miedo el amor que una historia de fantasmas . Los fantasmas no pueden hacerte nada , son meras sombras de un pasado ya lejano … pero el amor es un sentimiento que , aunque todos dijeran que era muy bonito , en realidad también podía llegara ser muy destructivo . Puedes perder la cabeza y hacer cosas que no harías en una situación normal y racional .

Era como la prometida de Edward , ella estaba loca de celos , de eso no había duda . Aunque yo me enfadaría mucho si descubro que mi prometido esta llamando y mandando flores a otra chica , realmente lo estrangularía . Pero por otro lado me encantaría que Edward fuera un hombre libre … no se como nos irían las cosas , pero me hubiera gustado mucho que lo hubiéramos intentado .

Bueno, al menos el ha sido el chico que me ha quitado la virginidad , al menos si el fantasma es homicida e intenta matarnos no moriré virgen .

Pensando en mis tonterías escuche como llamaban a la puerta de mi habitación .

Rápidamente me agazape en mi cama , con el edredón cerca de la cama , con el miedo recorriendo cada parte de mi ser .

- ¿Bella ? Soy Aneglaaa .-

Me levante rápidamente y abrí la puerta , golpeándome en el proceso con varios de los muebles de la habitación .

- Joder con lo grande que es la habitación y me he tropezado con todo .- susurre enfadada .

Abrí la puerta , allí estaba Ángela , Betsy y Jeremy . los tres con sabanas y cojines .

- Nos mudamos aquí . Betsy escucha ruidos por todos lados y me esta poniendo histérico .-

Todos entraron en la habitación y montaron el dispositivo en la moqueta d ela habitación , menos Ángela que durmió conmigo en la cama .

- ¿ Donde esta Ben ? .- Le pregunte .

- Esta noche librara , que suerte ha tenido . Lo avise de que no podíamos salir del hotel por la tormenta y que ya lo vería mañana . –

- Bueno , mas nos vale descansar algo , que mañana hay que largarse de aquí por patas.- suspire .

- Oh si , a partir de ahora aceptare todos los turnos de mañana que me quieran dar . Como Bella .-

- Ehhh , no toques mis turnos .- Sonreía ante el comentario .

Estuvimos hablando un poco mas antes de que el sueño nos llamara a su lado .

Y llego el dia siguiente .

Nos levantamos y miramos por la ventana … el dia estaba maravilloso .

Arreglamos rápidamente la habitación y dejamos las llaves en recepción , ya no tenia que volver allí hasta el próximo jueves , lo que me dejaba varios días libres para reponerme del susto .

Betsy me llevo a casa . Ambas íbamos aun con el susto ene l cuerpo , pero nos animamos desayunado en una cafetería .

Me despedí de ella y le di las gracias .

- Que te sean fructíferos estos días para escribir .-

- A ver que pasa .-

Y se marcho , y cuando me di la vuelta me encontré algo que no esperaba ver mas .

- Bella , Tengo que hablar contigo …-

Ante mi estaba Edward . ¿ Que hacia en mi casa de nuevo ?

()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hola holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :

Se que me estáis odiando muchísimo en este momento .

Siento muchísimo el retraso en las actualizaciones , tengo tantos pedidos que atender que no encuentro tiempo para escribir en el bloc . Así que este fic , a lo mas tardar , se actualizara cada dos semanas , o una si el nivel de trabajo no es muy grande .

El proyecto de la novela va muy bien ^^ , aun estoy en fase de investigación , pero todo avanza sin problemas ^^.

Por lo demás decir que el fic nuevo será actualizado dentro del mismo plazo que este , asi que os pido paciencia , será recompensada ^^

Por lo demás ya esta , he estado enferma con la muela pero ya estoy mejor ^^ .

Y con esto y un bizcocho me despido hasta la próxima actualización . Espero con impaciencia vuestros reviews ^^ y si tenéis alguna duda mi mail es : 

Hsta luegoooooo ^^


	8. Chapter 9

Hola holaaaaa :

Bueno , en primer lugar , siento muchísimo el retraso en la actualización , se que prometí que no tardaría mas de dos semanas … pero cuando as cosas vienen torcidas … vienen torcidas de verdad . Así que aquí va mi mas humilde disculpa para todas mis lectoras . estáis en todo vuestro deseo de asesinarme -_- .

En segundo lugar : Bueno , no quería añadir este punto , pero mas me vale hacerlo antes de que me vuelva a pasar .

En el capitulo anterior recibí un comment de alguien que se denomina Decepcionada , criticando de una manera muy poco constructiva el cap . Bien sabe Dios que soy una persona madura de 25 años que ha tenido que aguantar muchas cosas , no solo desde que escribo fics , sino desde que dibujo . Me gusta recibir criticas constructivas , las acepto como todas , por que no soy perfecta y habrá gente a la que le guste como escribo y gente a la que no . Así que este mensaje va para ti , decepcionada :

No te obligo a leerme , no obligo a nadie a leer mis historias , te deje pasar una vez con el comentario sobre mi nota por el fallecimiento de daddy`s , me pareció de lo mas cruel dudar de que la chica había muerto y que yo me estaba escudando en ese hecho para no publicar . Lo deje pasar , por que al fin y al cabo imagino que serás una cría mimada que si no tiene lo que le gusta como le gusta se cabrea . Así que esto va por ti , no leas mi fic si no te gusta , no obligo a nadie a punta de pistola a leerme , aquí somos todos personas que tenemos formado un criterio y sabemos decir bien las cosas sin llegar a las idioteces , cosa que tu no haces muy bien . No suelo ser una persona que se esconda , me gusta responder a las criticas e incluso acepto mis fallos . Por eso te escribo esto , espero que estés feliz con tus líneas . Si tienes que responderme , hazlo abiertamente , inscribiéndote y dejando un comment para que te pueda responder , no escondiéndote de manera cobarde por un review que no se pueda rastrear . Así que si tienes algo que decir mándame tu mail y lo resolveremos en privado , como debe ser . Y si no te gusta la historia , no la leas , hay millones de historias en esta pag mejores que las mías . Ahí queda dicho .

Tercero : Señoritas y señores , CONCURSOOOOOO .

Asi es , estaba dándole vueltas a si hacer un pequeño concurso aquí , en esta historia , y creo que lo voy a hacer .

Como bien leísteis en el otro capitulo , en el hostal donde trabaja Bella hay una pareja de fantasmas . Pues desde aquí os reto a las que se animen a escribir una leyenda sobre esos fantasmas . Podéis hacerlo como queráis , siempre que sean unos fantasmas que estén enamorados y la historia este ambientada en el Londres del siglo 19 . La historia no debe ocupar mas de una pag de world y me la podéis enviar por mensaje privado ^^ .

El premio para la historia ganadora serán dos dibujos de lo que deseen la ganadora , aparte de la publicación de la misma en el fic , por supuesto destacando la autoría de la misma ^^.

Así que tenéis desde hoy hasta el día 11 de agosto para mandármela . Espero que os animéis y mucha suerte a los participantes ^^ .

Bueno , basta ya de notas informativas , aquí esta el nuevo cap :

)()()()()()()()()()()(()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Capitulo 8 :

Bella Pov :

Decir que estaba sorprendida no cubría para nada la gama de sentimientos encontrados que sentía en aquel momento .

Desde luego lo ultimo que me esperaba aquella mañana era ver a Edward en la puerta de mi casa , mirándome como si llevara miles de años sin verme , cuando no hacia ni tres semanas que habíamos tenido aquella desagradable conversación sobre su compañera de juegos sexuales y santa por excelencia .

Entonces me enfade , ¿ Vendría de nuevo a defenderla ?.

Por su bien esperaba que no , por que aquel día estaba furiosa y era peligrosa para la salud publica .

- Creo que ya nos dijimos todo lo que nos teníamos que decir hace tres semanas , ¿No? , asi que ya te puedes ir largando por donde has venido .-

Intente abrirme paso hacia la puerta de entrada a mi casa , estaba cansada y no tenia ganas de discutir con el los valores y virtudes de Tanya , la supe virgen .

- Tenias razón sobre Tanya .- susurro .

Me quede con la llave en la mano , a punto de meterla en la cerradura , del asombro me volví a mirarlo y pude ver por su cara que me estaba diciendo la verdad .

- ¿ Como te has dado cuenta de que he dicho la verdad? . Estabas tan convencido que solo te falto ir a la televisión de máxima audiencia a anunciarlo a bombo y platillo que ella decía la verdad y era yo la mentirosa .- Estaba enfadada , había tenido que pasar otra cosa para que se supiera la verdad .

- En el fondo no quería creerlo … lo sospechaba hacia un tiempo … Así que instale un aparatito en el teléfono para grabar las llamadas , después de un rato mire el aparato y vi que había registrado una llamada desde mi teléfono hasta el tuyo … y escuche la conversación . Así es como supe que eras inocente. – Dijo con la culpabilidad en la cara.

- Bueno , me alegro de que mi nombre haya sido limpiado a tus ojos . Ahora si me disculpas quiero tomar un baño caliente y dormir un poco .- Dije intentando de nuevo meter la llave en la cerradura , pero Edward me lo impidió .

- Por favor perdóname … se que no es justo y me siento fatal por todo lo que te dije, se que es muy poco en comparación a como de debes estar odiando Bella , pero por favor escúchame …-

- No quiero oír nada que salga de tus labios , desde que has aparecido en mi vida la has puesto patas arriba , ahora no se lo que siento , tengo a una loca que me amenaza por teléfono , joder Edward vale ya no …-

- Crees que eres la única que esta confusa y con la vida patas arriba … pues no , yo estoy igual Bella . Has aparecido y me has cambiado … y me da miedo por que no se como afrontar esto … sin ti …-

Ahí estaba , había dejado caer esa bomba y yo me había quedado petrificada . Estaba describiendo como me sentía yo en esos momentos , y lo había descrito tan espeluznantemente igual que parecía que me leyera el pensamiento … y el corazón .

- Bueno … ¿ Y ahora que ? .- Lo mire desconcertada , mi enfado había desaparecido y en su lugar un sentimiento cálido se abría paso a través de mi .

- Pues no lo se …- Me miro un poco tímido.- Nunca le había dicho algo así a una chica y estoy un poco perdido .-

- Pues …-

- Pues bueno , yo …-

Aquello era una conversación de gansos , alguno de los dos nos deberíamos de animar , o sea , supuestamente nos estamos declarando … pero se notaba que los dos éramos un poco novatos .

- ¿ Que quieres hacer con esto ? .- Pregunte ya sin rodeos , estaba cansada y tenia ganas de ponerme cómoda y disfrutar de mis días libres . Pero también sentía que las palabras que el dijera en esos momentos determinarían el camino que tomaría esta extraña relación que teníamos en esos momentos . Sabíamos que no podíamos seguir siendo unos ciegos y que debíamos aclarar esto .

- Quiero … bueno quiero que salgamos juntos … y ver donde nos lleva …-

- ¿ Una cita ? .- Pregunte arqueando una ceja .

- Una de muchas … espero .- Sonrió tímidamente .

No pude mas que sonreír , dándome cuenta de que aquellas penurias nos habían llevado a este momento , a esta especie de sema declaración descafeinada de amor . Desde luego el amor que caminos mas raros coge cuando se trata de unir a dos personas

- Bueno , como acabas de ver he llegado a cas ahecha un guiñapo y me encantaría ducharme y cambiarme de ropa y esas cosas que hacemos las personas normales .- Sonreí .

- ¿ Me dejas al menos besarte ? . me muero de ganas de besarte desde que te he visto llegar .-

- mmmm.- Fingí que me lo pensaba un momento antes de decir .- Si .-

Se acerco a mi y me abrazo con delicadeza , mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes , esos ojos verdes cuan recuerdo no me ha abandonado desde la primera vez que los vi . Me acaricio la mejilla mientras acercaba mi cara a la suya . Nuestros alientos mezclándose y nuestros ojos cerrándose ante el inminente beso .

Y entonces ocurrió .

Tierno , dulce , apasionado , sensible … hay dios mío no podía poner un nombre a ese sentimiento que florecía de manera taticardica en mi corazón , solo sabia que no me quería separar de el , que quería que estuviéramos mas juntos mientras yo lo atraía mas a mi acariciando sus cabellos mientras el masajeaba mi cintura con las manos y bajaba peligrosamente una hacia mi trasero .

Ahora no era el momento de montar un espectáculo porno en la puerta de mi casa , los vecinos son muy cotillas , y si estamos hablando de dulces ancianitas Londinenses , mas aun .

Así que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo me separe de el , con todo el dolor de mi corazón , pero podía esperar , teníamos tiempo y lo aprovecharíamos bien , daría tiempo a todo y después ya veríamos que pasaba .

- Tengo que entrar ya …- susurre contra sus labios mientras le daba pequeñas caricias con mi labio inferior en el suyo .

- Y yo irme al banco , tengo una reunión , pero puedo recogerte para ir a comer , podríamos pasar la tarde juntos . ¿ Que te parece ? .- Susurro .

- Muy bien , así podre dormir un poco .-

- Entonces a la una te recojo .-

- De acuerdo .-Sonreí .

Nos dimos otro ligero beso antes de que el se montara en su minicoupe y se dirigiera al banco a trabajar.

Entre en casa y me di cuenta de que Alice lo había visto todo .

- Madre miaaaaa , eso si qué es pasar del odio al amos en 0'2 amiga mía .-

- Calla Alice , que verguenzaaaaa .- Me sonroje hasta la punta de la cabeza .

- Así que tenéis una cita eehhh . – Dijo arqueando una ceja juguetonamente .

- Si , hemos quedado para comer .-

- Entonces la cosa va en serio . ¿ No ?.- Pregunto Alice mas seria .

- Ninguno sabemos hacia donde ira , solamente sabemos que queremos intentar ver hacia donde nos lleva esto .-

- Bueno , tu de todas maneras ten cuidado Bella , no quiero que te rompan el corazón .-

- No me lo romperán si yo no quiero .- Le sonreí conciliadoramente para tranquilizarla .

- Eso espero , anda y vete a ducharte mientras te preparo un café .-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Puntual como el big ben , Edward estaba en la puerta de casa , venia vestido informal , unos vaqueros con un jersey de pico gris con una camiseta blanca debajo y una chaqueta de cuero . Estaba arrebatadoramente sexy el condenado .

Salí de casa , yo llevaba puesto unos vaqueros , un abrigo de cachemira celeste y un jersey blanco debajo , informal pero elegante , ya que no sabia a donde me iba a llevar .

- Hola . – Me miro de arriba abajo .- No sabia como vestirme , asi que me puse esto , espero que sea adecuado .-

- Claro que si , estas arrebatadora .- Me sonrió .

Me subí al coche .

- ¿ Y adonde vamos a comer ? .-

- Pues he hecho la compra antes de venir para aquí y he pensado que puedo cocinar para ti en mi casa . ¿ Te importa ? .-

- Nooo . – Me reí .- Tengo ganas de ver tus habilidades culinarias .-

- Eyy que se cocinar , si no supiera estaría muerto .-

- Imagino que la nueva limpiadora cocinara , ¿ No ? .-

- Después de ti no he contratado a nadie Bella . Tu eres irremplazable para mi .-

La verdad es que me sorprendí ante aquella declaración . No había contratado a nadie para que le limpiase el piso … uff el piso debía de estar manga por hombro .

Hablamos de cosas intrascendentes hasta que llegamos a su casa .

Hasta que no entre no me di cuenta de que había echado de menos ese sitio .

Todo estaba exactamente como le recordaba , hasta estaba ordenado , otra cosa que me sorprendió .

- Se limpiar sabes .- Se rio .- ¿ A que te sorprendes ?.-

- Pues si , cuando venia a limpiar esto era una pequeña pocilga .-

- Pero eso era por que me había acostumbrado a que tu vinieras a limpiar , desde que te despediste yo … lo he hecho todo por que no quiero que nadie mas toque mis cosas .-

- Vaya …-

- Si , se que debo parecerte ridículo y todas esas cosas , pero es la verdad .-

- me encanta .-

- Debería de empezar a cocinar , esta ternera al wellinton no se hará sola .-

Edward sirvió dos copas de vino mientras lo ayudaba a picar la guarnición de la ternera . Era una maravilla verlo desenvolverse por la cocina , un hombre muy activo el cual me emocionaba y me atraía por minutos .

Dos horas después estábamos almorzando en la terraza , Edward había dispuesto la mesa allí para que tuviéramos un poco de intimidad y luz solar , parecía mentira que la noche anterior casi se nos cayera encima el de la que estaba cayendo , pero ahora hacia un maravilloso día soleado y cálido , típicamente primaveral en Londres .

Al terminar lo ayude a poner el lavaplatos .

- Deliciosa , sencillamente deliciosa , debes darme la receta .-

- No tiene mucho misterio , todo el secreto se concentra en la masa .-

Se acerco y coloco sus manos en mi cintura , sus labios susurrándome insinuada menté en mi oído .

- Me excita verte con ese delantal .-

- No me digas … -

- Te he añorado tanto , mi pequeña cenicienta …-

- ¿ Cenicienta ? . – Pregunte extrañada .

- Si , me recuerdas a cenicienta .- Comenzó a besarme mas lentamente debajo del lóbulo , trazando un camino húmedo hasta mi cuello .

Y no fui capaz de preguntarle mas , por que rozaba mis pechos con sus manos y era la mejor sensación del mundo …

Poco a poco la fiebre se fue encendiendo mas , me volví para quedar frente con frente con Edward , el cual comenzó a devorarme con ansia . Yo no me quedaba a la gaza y continúe metiendo mis manos por debajo de su jersey , quería sentirlo plenamente contra mi de nuevo .

Rápido y solicito me levanto por las nalgas y me llevo hasta la habitación , chocando con todo antes de caer en la cama y empezar a , básicamente , arrancarnos la ropa que nos estorbaba y tocarnos en todos sitios .

Era rápido por la desesperación de no haber estado juntos , pero lento y romántico para nosotros .

Aquello era el paraíso , Edward lamia cada centímetro de mi piel , no dejaba ni una parte de la misma sin tratar con toda la delicadeza de la que era posible .

Yo le devolví el favor dedicándole la misma cortesía a su piel que la que el había tenido con la mía .

Ya hubo un momento en el cual las caricias no bastaban y el se situó en la entrada de mi centro , previamente asegurando que ningún miniedward fuera aparecer en escena demasiado pronto .

Y entro … y el cielo se abrió para tragarnos con cada embestida que recibía .

Los cuerpos estaba sudorosos mientras nos movíamos al uníoslo buscando lo mismo , buscando aquella liberación que alcanzamos 6 veces aquel mismo día .

Éramos incapaces de hablar , solo podíamos mirarnos y decirnos todo y nada con la mirada .

Aquel era mi sitio , no sabia no como ni por que había pasado esto …

Pero amaba a Edward…. Y el parece que siente lo mismo que yo .

Pero el amor esta lleno de obstáculos , nunca sabes que sombra se esconde detrás de cada rayo de sol . Y nosotros no íbamos a ser la excepción .

)()()()()()()()()()()()))()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Este es el ultimo capitulo de transición , a partir del 9 las cosas se van a empezara poner feas gracias a Tanya .

¿ Algún Rewiew XD ?


	9. Chapter 9 actualizacion buena

Hola holaaaaaa :

Al fin y después de mucha fatiga y esfuerzo conseguí una clave de office que funcionara , lo cual me permite en estos instantes volver a escribiros por aquí y retomar este , vuestro fic , para seguir con la historia de la Cenicienta Bella ^^.

En segundo lugar disculparme con vosotros por la tardanza , pero cuando una cosa va mal … todo lo demás cambia , y esta vez no ha sido para menos y mis problemas familiares se vuelven a interponer en el buen curso de mis historias , así que desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón lamento la tardanza , no era mi intención , pero ha pasado así -_- .

Y por ultimo : Ya están llegando las historias de fantasmas para el concursooooo .

Guauuu la competición se esta poniendo muy difícil , por que todas son muy buenas , eso si , necesito que me las mandéis por mensaje privado, ya que allí tengo un espacio reservado para los mails del concurso mail ^^

Y una cosa mas : Propongo una votación , es para el fic llave al corazón , muchas y muchos piensan que Bella y Edward deberían tener un segundo hijo , y hace tiempo yo también hice que esa posibilidad quedara abierta , así que en los comments que me mandéis de esta capitulo me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre escribir un capitulo mas y dar así por finalizado el fic : Así que opináis , ¿ Queréis un ultimo capitulo de Llave al corazón ?

Bueno por lo demás creo que ya esta , creo que ya os he hecho esperar demasiado para la continuación de Tu particular cenicienta , así que aquí viene el nuevo capitulo , Disfrutad .

()()()()()())()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Capitulo 9 : Erase una vez … un cuento que no acaba bien .**

Bella Pov :

Estaba en el apartamento de Edward , para no variar .

Habían pasado tres increíbles meses con este maravilloso hombre , y solo podía decir que era muy feliz .

Al principio nos costo un poco , ya que aun había muchas asperezas que limar de nuestro carácter , muchas explicaciones que debíamos darnos sobre todo y conocernos un poco mejor que antes … o sea , cuando solo sabíamos nuestros nombres y compartíamos un revolcón de una noche .

El me había pedido que volviera a limpiar su casa , que echaba de menos tenerme por allí , pero le dije que ahora que éramos pareja no era buena idea que encima trabajara para el , que el me pagara un sueldo siendo mi novio . El no le dio importancia a eso , pero yo si , nunca hay que mezclar el trabajo con el amor y que era feliz en el trabajo que tenia ahora . Me encantaba el hostal y las otras casa que limpiaba , además de que necesitaba el dinero para vivir . El lo acepto y ya no volvió a insistir en el tema … de momento .

Pero ahora llevábamos tres meses juntos y éramos felices .

Aquella noche Edward me propuso una cena romántica en su dúplex para celebrar nuestro aniversario , un aniversario que había llegado muy pronto , casi sin que nos diéramos cuenta ninguno de los dos .

Yo le había hecho una bufanda de cachemir para el trabajo , estábamos en otoño y el tiempo ya empezaba a refrescar … y me apetecía de hacerle una cosa que no fuera comprada en una tienda , ya que el tenia dinero de sobra … quería que tuviera algo que le había hecho yo con mis propias manos .

Y ahora me encontraba allí , en el salón poniendo los platos en la mesa y encendiendo unas velas , en la esquina de una de mas mesas había un hermoso ramos de rosas rojas , el regalo de el , olían tan fragante mente que no me pude resistir en coger tres del enorme ramo , ponerlas en el centro de la mesa entrelazadas entre si , junto a las velas .

El escenario era idílico … y Alice me arreglo especialmente para la ocasión . Un precioso vestido hecho por ella misma , azul largo a media pierna , una sandalias planas del mismo color , mi pelo ondulado adecuadamente y un leve toque de maquillaje completaban el conjunto . Me sentía hermosa y el hacia florecer a la enamorada Bella .

Fui hasta la cocina , allí estaba el , de pie con un elegante pantalón oscuro y una camisa marrón tierra , con su delantal y probando la salsa de setas que estaba haciendo , Dios mío que guapo se veía . Mis labios se secaron y mi cara enrojeció mas … si eso era posible .

El se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me sonrió :

- Eh Gamberra , ¿ Que haces ahí ? .- sonrió .

- Venia a echarte una mano , ¿ Necesitas que corte algo para una ensalada o te ayude con lo que estas cocinando ? .-

- Una ensalada estaría genial , en cuanto al plato especial prefiero seguir yo con el … Quiero sorprenderte .- Me roseo la cintura con sus fuertes brazos .

- Pues déjame decirte que huele de maravilla , ¿ No puedes darme una pista ? .- Ronronee en su oído .

- Solo diré que te vas a chupar los dedos … aunque bien pensado … quiero ser yo quien te los chupe … muy lentamente .- Y cogió mi mano y comenzó a lamer uno de los dedos , de manera sensual y muy lentamente , mandando un millón de sensaciones a todas las partes de mi cuerpo , siendo mi centro la receptora de la mayoría de ellas .

- Ed… Edward …-

- Mejor paro , quiero reservarme para el postre …- Me lamio el cuello y siguió cocinando .

Yo tarde un buen rato en componerme de lo que acababa de pasar . ¿ Como diablos podía llegar a ser tan seductor ?.

Sabia que botones tocar , que zonas son las receptoras mas sensibles del placer , como estimular , como decir lo adecuado en el momento justo .

El siguió cocinando tan tranquilo mientras yo tuve que tranquilizarme antes si quiera de pensar en coger un cuchillo para cortar … ¿ Que iba a cortar ? … Ah si tomates … ¿ Tomates ? .. ¿ Para que iba a cortar tomates ? .

Tarde otros 5 minutos en adivinar que lo que iba a hacer era una ensalada .

Después ya estaba todo preparado y en la mesa , Edward saco una botella de champan para hacer un brindis por nosotros … y yo me sentía como en un sueño .

En la terraza brillaba una luna tan clara como jamás había visto en mi vida , una noche sin nubes y con todas las estrellas en el firmamento brillando de una manera que jamás había visto , era sencillamente perfecto , un sueño hecho realidad .

La cena salió a las mil maravillas , Edward había preparado unos medallones de solomillo con la salsa y patatas hervidas junto a una guarnición de arroz salvaje . Un excelente vino acompañaba a la deliciosa cena mientras hablábamos de todo tipo de temas .

Era increíble la de cosas que descubríamos cada día que teníamos en común , parecía que lo hubieran creado a partir de todas las cosas que me gustan .

Terminamos de cenar , mientras Edward ponía el lavavajillas yo fui a buscar mi regalo para el , rezaba por que le gustara .

Salí rápidamente al salón cuando lo sentí caminar hacia allí , estaba al lado del sofá cuando yo aparecí y lo abrace por detrás , dándole el pequeño presente .

- toma , feliz aniversario .- Dije contra su espalda .

- Bella … - Le escuche la voz emocionada , pero lo corte .

- Es la primera que hago y seguramente este horrible … pero quería hacerla para que tuvieras algo mío encima de ti siempre .-

Escuche como rasgaba el papel de regalo y lo sentí ponerse tenso al ver su contenido .

- Bella …-

- ¿ Que ? .- Pregunte emocionada .

- Es preciosa cariño , además es azul , el color que mas me gusta .-

Se volvió hacia a mi y se coloco la bufanda en el cuello , le quedaba de maravilla .

- Cachemira …-

- Si , se que puede que tengas tres millones de bufandas asi , pero esta es un diseño exclusivo de modas Bella .- Sonreí por la broma . – Esta es un modelo exclusivo y único de bufanda a mano de cachemira .-

- Guauu es un verdadero honor . Muchísimas gracias cariño .- Y entonces puso una cajita delante de mi , dejándome con la boca abierta .

- Dios mi Edward …-

- Ábrela .-

Cogí la cajita de sus manos y la abrí , dentro había la pulsera de oro mas bonita que había visto en mi vida , con estrellas brillando .

- Es … es una preciosidad … - estaba con las lagrimas saltadas .

- Las estrellas me recuerdan a ti , pero fue imposible encontrar unas que brillaran tanto como tu .- Susurro .

Me puso la pulsera y nos besamos tan apasionadamente que parecía que nos fuéramos a beber el uno al otro .

Me daba vida e ilusión entregarme a sus labios , a entregarme a el sin ningún tipo de restricción , sin ningún miedo y con la convicción de que siempre , siempre seria así . No quería que ese momento , es anoche acabara y llegara el día , lo quería todo para mi y lo tendría todo para mi .

Y durante toda la noche nos dedicamos a amarnos y ha hacer que nuestros sentimientos brillaran tanto como las estrellas y la luna que estaban en el firmamento , demostrando con el cuerpo y los labios que el amor era el sentimiento que mas brillaba .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Una semana después …

- Buenos días Jasper .- Salude al marido de Alice .

- Guauu Bella se te ve resplandeciente amiga , ¿ Quien es el que te tiene así ?-

- Pues mi novio , ¿ Quien va a ser ?.- Sonreí tontamente .

- ¿ Bella , me acompañaras esta tarde a eso ?.-

Porras me había olvidado de que iba a salir con Edward esa tarde para hacer unas compras para su casa . Dios quería ir con el … pero ya me había comprometido con Jasper , y no podía dejarlo tirado .

- Claro , pásate por mi trabajo sobre las cinco y me recoges .-

- Gracias amiga , te voy a deber una muy grande .- Sonrió Jasper .- Bueno me voy al estudio , nos vemos a las cinco .-

Llame a Edward y le dije que no podía quedar esa tarde .

- ¿ Y eso ? .- Pregunto extrañado .

- Me ha surgido un compromiso de ultima hora en el trabajo , lo siento mucho cariño , de verdad que lo siento , ¿ Lo dejamos para mañana ?.-

- Claro cielo , hablamos esta noche .- Colgó muy apresuradamente . Tal vez lo debí de haber interrumpido en medio de alguna importante reunión .

**Edward pov :**

Vi a la persona que había colgado la llamada sin que yo me diera cuenta .

- Hola Edward .-

Delante de mi tenia a Tanya , de nuevo en mi oficina como en los últimos días . No entiendo que narices hacia allí sin ser invitada ni muchos menos como si yo la hubiera llamado , no quería ni verla en pintura .

- ¿ Por que no vas hacia la puerta y sales de aquí Tanya ? , Tu perfume me esta asfixiando .-

- ¿ Así tratas a tu quería amiga de la infancia ? .-

- No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de verte , así que darte prisa en decirme que quieres y te largas con viento fresco .- dije enfadado .

- Solo quería salir a tomar un café contigo , solo eso , no entiendo tanta hostilidad , ya que estas saliendo con la chica fregona .-

- Su nombre es Isabella .- Dije con rabia en mi voz .

- Lo que sea , es un desperdicio que un hombre como tu este con alguien como ella , tan inadecuada … tan… fácil .-

- Ya te puedes ir largando Tanya , te doy tres segundos .-

- Anda sal a tomar ese café conmigo , solo te pido eso … por los viejos tiempos .-

En la voz de Tanya había algo que me atraía de nuevo a iniciar un juego sexual con ella , pero no , yo pertenecía a Bella y seria siempre así … pero aun así decidí aceptar ir a tomar el café con Tanya . En una cafetería y rodeados de personas el antiguo Edward no saldría a flote de nuevo .

Con Bella había descubierto que me gustaba ser fiel a una sola mujer , que la mujer adecuada podía satisfacerme en todos los sentidos y me sentía mejor persona , adoraba a mi Bella …

A las cinco y media estábamos por la zona de Picadilly Circus sentados en una elegante teteria , Tanya tomaba una extraña infusión de hierbas y yo me decante por mi café solo . No hablaba , solo esperaba … ¿ Que narices esperaba ? .

- ¿ Sabes Edward ? , esta zona de Londres me encanta , es donde te puedes llevar las sorpresas mas inesperadas de la vida .-

- Me alegra de que te guste .- Gruñí con mi taza de café en las manos .

- ¿ por que yo no estoy a la altura de Bella ? .-

- Ella es un ser fiel , amable , autentica y nunca jamás ha hecho algo rastrero o me ha mentido , al contrario que tu , que te has limitado a ser lo que no eres .-

- ¿ Y de quien es la culpa Edward ? .- Me dijo con tranquilidad .- ¿ Quien empezó buscando a quien , quien fue el primero en seducir al otro , prometiendo cosas que jamás cumpliría ? . Creo que debería de dejar de poner a la gente en pedestales , así luego no caen como naipes a la menor oportunidad en la cual no cumplen tus expectativas .- Y entonces sonrió mirando la vidriera .- Si no , no te pasarían cosas así .-

Y mire hacia donde estaba mirando ella …

Y mi corazón dio un brinco de la impresión .

Bella , mi Bella … estaba sonriendo al lado de otro hombre , de un tipo con pinta elegante y con una guitarra al hombro . Entonces en mi cabeza se repetían una y otra vez la corta llamada que había mantenido con ella , diciendo que se tenia que quedar en el trabajo .

- me tome la libertad de investigar la identidad del ese chico , se llama Jasper Hale y es productor de música . Esta casado con Alice Brandon , que es la casera de la casa donde vive tu quería Bella , llevan unas semanas con esos encuentros fortuitos y esos paseos así … tan … como diría tu Bella … ¿ Acaramelados ?.-

Yo solo podía verlos sonriendo , ver como Bella le ponía bien la bufanda en el cuello , como había hecho hace solo una semana conmigo , sonriéndole de la misma manera …

Y de repente me levante enfurecido . Tanya me siguió y Salí al encuentro de mi traicionero amor . Si se creía que se iba a reír de mi , ella no conocía al Edward Cullen que quita de en medio a todo aquel que le hace daño .

Cruce la calle con Tanya a mi espalda , al estar a la altura de Bella tosí , y ella se volvió … y esa sonrisilla se borro de su cara , la había pillado y ella lo sabia .

**Bella Pov :**

**- **Y te la pones así y pareces un hombre hecho y derecho .- sonreí a Jasper .

**-** Así que antes no era un hombre de verdad … Alice se va a mondar de la risa con esto . Yo con corbata dándole un ramo de rosas y esta preciosa gargantilla .-

**-** Ya veras como no se ríe , yo hare planes para pasar la noche con Edward mientras vosotros hacéis bebes .Que quiero ser tía pronto .-

Entonces escuche una tos detrás de mi , y al volverme la sonrisa se me congeló en el rostro .

Ahí estaba Edward … pero no fue eso lo que me dejo con la sonrisa congelada en la cara , si no la persona que estaba detrás de ella .

Tanya

¿ Que diablos estaba haciendo Edward con Tanya ? , ¿ Que estaba pasando ahí ? .

- Creí que no podías quedar conmigo por que te tenias que quedar un poco mas en el trabajo , ya veo lo ocupada que has estado esta tarde sin mi .- Había ira y desprecio en su voz .

- Edward no es lo que tu crees , este es Jasper , es le marido de Alice … no te dije nada por que queríamos mantener en secreto …-

- En secreto que estabas follando con el marido de tu mejor amiga a mi espaldas . ¿ Pero tu crees por un minuto que yo soy imbécil ? .- Grito en medio de la multitud .

- Noooo , como te atreves a decir eso de mi – Grite a su vez .- ¿ Y que hace Tanya aquí?.

- No te incumbe .-

- No será que te la estas follando a ella de nuevo a mi espaldas .-

- Solo estoy apoyando a mi mejor amigo , abriéndole los ojos sobre la clase de furcia que tiene como novia , pero nunca mas dejare que le vuelvas a hacer daño Isabella , jamás .-

Tanya podría haber ganado un óscar con la magnifica actuación que estaba interpretando delante nuestra , por la cual yo sentía que mi cuento de hadas se iba al garete por culpa de ella , ¿ Que le había contad a Edward para ponerlo en mi contra de aquella manera ?

- Ni una mentira mas Isabella , jamás volverás a engañarme de esta manera … y pensar que te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo …- Escupió las palabras con odio .- Pero nunca mas , no quiero volverte a ver , tienes suerte de que no vaya a decirle a Alice que te estas tirando a su marido , deberíais de decírselo , por que hasta las personas como tu se merecen tener a un amigo de verdad y que esos amigos no les mientan . Aunque como disimules tan bien como lo has hecho conmigo … dentro de nada no te quedara ni eso .-

- Edward , no se lo permitas … no le permitas que nos separe , es mentira por favor Edward escúchame .- Grite desesperada .

- No te quiero ver en lo que me queda de vida Bella , jamás me han herido de la manera que tu lo has hecho … - Me tiro a la cara la bufanda que le regale .- Pónsela a el como me la pusiste a mi hace una semana , cuando decías que me amabas . Te odio Isabella Swan y no te quiero ver delante de mi vista nunca mas .- Y miro mi muñeca con la pulsera que me regalo .- En cuanto la pulsera … quédatela por los servicios prestados .-

Y se dio la vuelta y se marcho . Tanya me dedico una sonrisa de triunfo , diciéndome con la mirada que lo había conseguido , que ella había ganado , marchándose detrás de el para consolarlo por mi supuesta infidelidad .

Jasper me levanto del suelo , no se en que momento exacto mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas del mas puro y desgarrador dolor que había sentido en mi vida .

Tuvo que tomar un taxi para llegar a casa conmigo .

Una vez allí Alice nos vio entrar y a Jasper no le quedo mas remedio que contarle lo que había pasado , lo cual también revelaba que habíamos quedado para su regalo de aniversario .

No tenia conciencia de nada , solo quería desmayarme y despertarme para descubrir que todo había sido un mal sueño , que Edward no había creído las mentiras de Tanya y que no había pasado nada , que todo había quedado en un desafortunado malentendido , pero que lo habíamos hablado y todo se había solucionado … que me habría propuesto matrimonio y que yo había aceptado … que seriamos felices para siempre … pero mi cuento , definitivamente , no iba a tener un final feliz .

La bruja había ganado y me había arrebatado al mas verdadero de todos los amores . Y todo por una mentira , una ilusión creada de los miedos mas oscuros de mi Edward … y que yo , sin darme cuenta , había alimentado mas aun .

Por favor Dios … no permitas que el cuento termine así …

**Edward pov : **

**- **Perdóname Tanya … ojala te hubiera creído antes … yo …- Miraba las fotos atónito , como me había dejado engañar …

**-** Nada Edward , sabes que siempre cuidare de ti , eres mi mejor amigo , el hombre al que amo … nunca te haría daño .-

**-** Ahora lo se … -

Ahora necesitaba caricias verdaderas … y sabia que Tanya me las podría dar , asi que la atraje hacia a mi y la senté a horcajadas encima de mi . sacando sus pechos de su blusa y chupándolos con ansia mientras la oía gemir mi nombre .

Ella respondió a mis caricias como esperaba que lo hiciera , necesitaba olvidar , borrar todo rastro de la princesa traidora que había jugado de aquella manera tan cruel conmigo , necesitaba sacarme a Bella de mi corazón y Tanya era la candidata adecuada , ya era hora de olvidar los cuentos de hadas que intento meterme Bella en la cabeza , aquello era la realidad . Tanya siempre velaría por mi felicidad , ahora entendía los motivos de su anterior actuación y me llenaba de felicidad el saber que estaba dispuesta a llegara esos extremos con tal de que no me hicieran daño .

Y le hice el amor con violencia , con ansia y con ganas de olvidarme de todo .

Poco después … ambos en la cama , ella me miraba y yo la miraba a ella , ya era hora de sentar la cabeza , asi que me moví hasta mi mesita de noche y saque aquella cajita, aquella cajita que erróneamente le iba a entregar a Bella … pero que ahora entendía que debía pertenecer a Tanya .

- Cásate conmigo Tanya .- Fueron mis palabras para ella , a lo cual ella respondió con un enorme beso y colocándose la alianza en su dedo .

- Si Edward Cullen , seré tu mujer .- Una perfecta sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

- Como siempre debería de haber sido .-

Entonces … ¿ Por que siento que no es lo correcto del todo ?

()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Señores y señoras . Quedan 3 capítulos para el final , así que vayan poniéndose los cinturones de seguridad , por que el próximo capitulo es de infarto

¿ Tanya conseguirá sus objetivos ?

¿ Se dará cuenta Edward del error que ha cometido con la única persona que le ha importado de verdad ?

¿ Podrá Bella perdonarlo por todo lo que ha hecho ?

Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo .

Las quiero ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hola holaaaaaaa :

¿ Que tal estamos en este día ?

Yo estoy bien , mas relajada y con mas tiempo para meditar este capitulo , el cual considero uno de los mas cruciales de esta historia .

Muchas de vosotras me habéis preguntado el por que Jasper no había intervenido en la pelea de Bella y Edward , bien , la respuesta es bien simple : el pobre estaba tan pasmado por lo que había pasado que no podía ni abrir la boca , ya que pensaba que no debía meterse en las cosas que no le incumbían , ya que no sabia como Bella se podía tomar su intervención . Seguro que a mas de uno e ha pasado eso de que dos amigos se han peleado y tu tenias tantas ganas de intervenir … que luego al hacerlo os han mandado a paseo . Así que ahí esta la respuesta a la gran pregunta universal que os hacíais todas .

Por otra parte elegí un día malísimo para subir capitulo , fanficton estaba mal y apenas he recibido reviews … o eso o que me odiáis tanto ahora que he hecho lo que he hecho que no queréis ni verme en puntura XD . Ojala sea lo primero y que no me odiéis , os juro que ha sido un mal necesario para la continuidad de la historia ^^UUUU.

Bueno , por lo demás , creo que esta todo mas o menos aclarado , si tenéis dudas no tenéis mas que cazarme por el msn o por skype o por privado por aquí ^^ .

Ya sin mas dilación … aquí tenéis el capitulo 10 . Disfrutar ^^ :

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Capitulo 10 : Las cosas malas pasan incluso en las mejores familias .**

Tanya pov :

¿ Quien iba a decir que unas fotos manipuladas y un informe de un detective completamente falso tendrían tan buenos y tempranos resultados en mi plan ?

Lo bueno que tiene Edward es que es una persona muy maleable , es fácil de convencer , y siempre cree lo que ven sus ojos , nunca en la realidad asociada a ciertos actos . Es así como lo he tenido engatusado tantos años , desde que éramos niños siempre ha sido una persona muy fácil de manipular … lo mejor es que ni el se da cuenta , lo cual lo hace mas divertido .

Ya lo he hecho antes con otras novias que ha tenido , siempre me las he ingeniado para que el las dejara por alguna sospecha que yo plantaba en su mente y la cual no lo dejaba en paz , y siempre … siempre volvia a mi .

¿ Que puedo decir ? , me atrae el buen sexo y el poder … y Edward me puede dar las dos cosas , encima es guapísimo y hace el amor de miedo , sencillamente el es mío … y nadie , nadie me lo va a quitar . Estamos hechos el uno para el otro y nadie lo puede negar .

Me pongo a pensar en lo cerca que he estado de perderlo , ya que por lo que oí le iba a pedir matrimonio a esa pobre chica , a esa … fregona .

No quería reconocerlo , pero esa chica es un peligro en potencia …Edward podría estar tentado de nuevo a volver con ella , que decirla perdonarla por lo que ``ha hecho´´ y que me deje de nuevo de lado .

La ultima vez cometí errores y por ello Edward me descubrió , pero esta vez las cosas están mejor pensadas . Esa mosca muerta no va a estropear mis planes de matrimonio , no ahora que estoy tan cerca de ser la Señora de Edward Cullen .

Las amenazas no servirían , no es fácil de asustar …

Pero tal vez … si … un desgraciado suceso … podría quitarla de mi camino para siempre .

Creo que ya va siendo hora de comprobar si las clases de tiro al blanco y las cacerías dominicales pueden dar sus frutos en mis planes .

-

-

-

-

-

Bella pov :

- Dios miooo lo he vistooooo .- salió mi compañera de la habitación que estábamos limpiando .

- ¿ Que has visto ? .- Le pregunte extrañada .

- Al fantasma Bella , al fantasmaaaaaaa.-

Había huéspedes que habían salido de su habitación al oír a mi amiga gritar de terror . Y no tardo en formarse una aglomeración en la puerta de la habitación , por lo cual tuve que llamar al gerente a que me ayudara a despejar a la gente de la entrada y pudiera cerrar la habitación de nuevo … la tercera vez en menos de un mes .

- Jefe , ¿ Que vamos a hacer ? . Al paso que vamos va a ver que contratar a alguien para que lo investigue .-

- No seria una mala publicidad para el hotel la verdad , me ha gustado tu idea Bella , buscare a algún grupo serio para encargarles la investigación … pero ahora me preocupas tu pequeña . ¿ Como llevas lo tuyo ? .-

- Lo llevo .- Le dije cabizbaja .- Me he centrado mas en el libro para no desesperarme con todo lo que ha pasado . O sea , aun no acepto que haya pasado eso … y luego la semana siguiente leo en las revistas del corazón que Edward se va a casar con Tanya .Pues no estoy para tirar cohetes la verdad .-

Estaba enfadada , muy enfadada …

Por que había pasado todo esto … no tengo la respuesta … solo se que nunca me hubiera imaginado que podría pasar esto .

Estaba feliz en mi burbuja de felicidad que no creía que Tanya fuera a ser capaz de quedarse con los brazos cruzados y no contraatacar … y lo hizo tan brutalmente que ni siquiera , a día de hoy , se por que nos peleamos .

Tal vez no me quería de verdad , que todas esas muestras de cariño eran solo superficiales y que en realidad quería acabar lo nuestro pero no sabia como .

Y Tanya le dio la escusa , y le salió tan bien el asalto que ha acabado prometiéndose con el .

- Bueno , ¿ Por que no te tomas la tarde libre ? .- Me ofreció el gerente .

- No puedo , necesito el dinero , este mes quiero ir a visitar a mis padres a Oxford que hace mucho que no los veo . Los hecho de menos y me vendrá bien alejarme unos días de Londres .-

- No te preocupes por eso , te pagare el salario mínimo , así no será día perdido . Anda y vete a casa y escribe un rato , te vendrá bien centrarte en la novela .-

- Era bien , muchísimas gracias señor .-

Me dio un cariñoso abrazo y me susurro al oído que todo iría bien , que no podía ser de otra manera con una persona con mi fuerza de voluntad no podía ser de otra manera .

Tenia agallas y le echaba valor ala vida … aunque la vida había veces que daba mucho miedo . Y una de las cosas que mas miedo me han dado ha sido el amor .

Nunca imagine que el amor podría ser tan destructivo , tan condicionado , tan limitado …

Siempre he creído en los finales felices , en los cuentos de hadas todo acaba bien … ¿ Pero son esas reglas aplicables a la vida real ?

Por la experiencia que acababa de pasar me di cuenta de que no es así , para nada es igual . Da miedo y te destruye , te merma las energías y absorbe tus sueños .

Así que me he decidido a cambiar algunas cosas de mi libro , voy a rehacer el ultimo capitulo que escribí y voy a añadir todo lo que se ahora , no es bueno que trasmita sentimientos de amor verdadero aun … se que tendrá un final feliz .

Me gusta escribir , por que tengo el control de lo que va a ocurrir en cada palabra , en cada párrafo , en cada pagina …

Pero la vida … es difícil de predecir … Nunca sabes lo que hay a la vuelta de la esquina .

Después de pasar por tinta para mi impresora y por unos cuantos suministros llegue a mi casa … aaahhh hogar dulce hogar .

Tengo ganas de darme un largo baño , relajarme y leer .

Ya escribiré esta noche , la medianoche es la mejor hora para escribir , es tranquila y las ideas fluyen mejor , además si se me ocurre algo antes lo apunto en mi cuaderno de ideas y ya lo desarrollo luego en el ordenador .

Al abrir la puerta vi que Rosalie salía .

- Hola Rose , ¿ Donde vas ?.- La salude .

- Voy un momento a la tintorería a llevar esta chaqueta , mírame ni me he cambiado aun de ropa , tengo ganas de quitarme el olor a hospital . aaahh por cierto , ha venido tu madre , la he hecho subir a tu habitación . Chica , tu madre se conserva bien , que envidia , quien llegara a los años que tiene con ese cutis .-

- ¿ Mi madre ? , que raro , ¿ que hará aquí ? , y si , se conserva bien .- Intente sonreír .Pero estaba asustada , mama viniendo sola sin papa , a lo mejor había pasado algo .- Bueno Rose ya no te entretengo mas , hablamos después .-

- Hasta después , si necesitas algo Emmett esta arriba .-

- Okis , hasta después .-

Subí rápidamente las escaleras , sorprendiéndome a mi misma de no darme de bruces con las escaleras , al fin y al cabo mi habitación esta en la ultima planta de una casa victoriana de tres pisos . Estaba preocupada por que mama estuviera allí sola mucho rato y por que estaba allí en si , ella es muy rehacía a viajar sola sin papa , y por eso me daba miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo . Mi padre es jefe de la comisaria de Oxford y aunque era un sitio muy tranquilo para vivir , siempre podía pasar algo que alterara el orden natural de las cosas .

Yo sabia mejor que nadie que las cosas podían cambiar de bien a mal en un solo segundo .

Pero al entrar en mi habitación no fue a mi madre a la que vi …

Esa cabellera rubia , ese traje de marca … esa aura de irradiaba poder por los cuarto costados . No podía ser … no …

- Ta…Tanya … - Susurre atónita .

- Hola fregona Bella .- sonrió sin piedad , disfrutando del momento .

- ¿ Que diablos haces aquí en mi casa?.- Pregunte enfurecida .- Como has sabido donde vivo …-

- Fácil , es muy fácil localizar a una persona tan simple como tu querida fregona , un detective privado hace maravillas cuando hay mucho dinero de por medio .-

- Ya tienes lo que querías , ¿ Que diablos haces en mi casa ? , y mas te vale que respondas , por que en cinco segundos te estoy dando tal patada en el culo que te va a estar doliendo los implantes de las nalgas hasta que te mueras .-

- Desde luego tus padres no te han enseñado modales …-

Mis padres me han enseñado muy bien , no se puede decir lo mismo de los tuyos .-

- Jajajaja que divertida eres fregona .- Sonreía , luego fijo su mirada en mi … con un destello de … ¿ locura ? .- Venia para darte la invitación de nuestra boda , al fin y al cabo , nos vendría muy bien a Edward y a mi que vinieras a trabajar a nuestra boda para servir el banquete , te pagaríamos bien .-

- Vete largando de mi casa ya .- Ya no lo pude soportar mas .

- No te han enseñado nunca que …- Entonces y para mi sorpresa , saco una pistola de 9mm de su bolso .- Debes tratar con cortesía tus invitados .-

Me quede paralizada en el sitio , esto es de lejos , metiendo el tema de los fantasmas , lo mas surrealista que me había pasado en mis años de vida .

- Has estado a punto de romperme los planes con mi querido Edward … y aunque haya conseguido que me ponga el anillo en la mano , ambas sabemos que hay una posibilidad real de que se arrepienta y vuelva contigo …-

- Eso no pasara …- Susurre paralizada . No temía por mi , temía por Emmett y por Rose que estaban abajo . Tenia que encontrar la manera de desarmarla , así que lentamente retrocedí con las manos en alto hacia la puerta , la cual estaba entreabierta …

- Pero , por si acaso … vamos a evitarle a Edward la tentación y voy a descerrajarte un tiro en la cabeza … ya sabes , para que no puedas sobrevivir …- Sonreía con un brillo de locura en sus ojos , lo iba a hacer , y luego no dejaría testigos , iría a por Emmett y Rose , ellos la habían visto.

Con un rápido movimiento conseguí salir de la habitación , inmediatamente ella se hecho encima de mi y comenzamos a forcejear .

Me di un golpe contra la pared , Tanya agarro mi cabello y comenzó a golpearme violentamente la cabeza contra la pared . Intentaba hacer que perdiera el conocimiento para luego pegarme el tiro que de seguro me mataría y le daría vía libre para matar a mis amigos .

- Noooo , nooooo Emmett llama a la policiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa .- Grite con todas mis ganas , haba conseguido asomar la cabeza hacia el descansillo de la escalera .

- Nooooooooooooo , nooooooooooooo , nooooooooooooooo .- Gritaba Tanya .- Maldita puta voy a acabar contigoooooooooooooooo .-

Apenas veía , notaba la sangre caliente llenar mi nuca lentamente . Solo había una manera de poder desarmarla … así que con una mano sujetando la pistola y otra agarrándola del pelo me tire por las escaleras , llevándomela conmigo en mi caída .

Notaba los escalones clavándose en las distintas partes de mi cuerpo , notaba a Tanya revolverse contra mi para usarme como escudo para que su caída no fuera grave .

Fueron unos segundos en tiempo normal , pero fue muy largo en mi caída .

Yo cai cerca de la puerta del cuarto de Rose y Emmett , y Tanya cayo dos metros mas alejada de mi .

- Bella , Bellaaaaaa .- Emmett me llamaba desesperado . Rápidamente se agacho a mi lado . – TE VAS A PONER BIEN , te vas a poner bien , La policía viene de camino .-

Estaba semiinconsciente , me dolía el tobillo y las costillas … y ni que decir la cabeza . Entonces vi que Tanya se había reincorporado , cojeando de una pierna y con el arma en la mano .

- Tu chaval … Tu morirás primero .- Y disparo contra Emmett .

La bala rozo la pierna de Emmet , el cual se quedo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor ante el impacto , si hubiera estado mas cerca le habría dado en la femoral y se hubiera desangrado … aunque ahora estaba sangrando mas . Gritaba de dolor , y entonces vi que Tanya volvía a apretar el gatillo de nuevo , con esa mirada de loca en sus ojos . iba a rematarlo …

- Hasta ahora , tu amiga Bella se reunirá pronto contigo a donde quiera que vayan las personas de vuestra clase social .- Y volvió a disparar .

No ,no podía , noooooooo . Sin pensarlo me interpuse en el camino de la bala , y esta impacto de lleno en mi , había recibido el disparo destinado a Emmett .

Y un dolor agudo comenzó a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo , un dolor que se impuso al de la cabeza y al de la pierna . Un dolor que no tenia nombre …

Y entonces vi como un policía reducía a Tanya , le quito la pistola y la tiro al suelo . esta gritaba como una loca ante lo que le estaba pasando , y me miraba con odio , con mucho odio .

Yo apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos , el dolor era ensordecedor .

Entonces vi como Rose llegaba al descansillo donde Emmett y yo estábamos tumbados , Emmett como buenamente pudo me sujetaba en sus fuertes brazos de oso para mantenerme consiente . El y Rose me gritaban que no me durmiera , que no cerrara los ojos … pero era tanta la tentación .

- ¡¡¡ Bella , Bella por Dios no cierres los ojos ¡!! ,¡¡ Mantente despierta Bella , oye nuestra voz , óyela , te vas a poner bien , te vas a poner bien . La ambulancia viene de camino , por favor aguanta por Dios .-

- M… Me duele Rose … - Las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas .- Iba a matar a Emmett , no podía permitir que lo hiciera , no por mi culpa .-

- Amiga no , no e dejes vale , no nos dejes …- Emmett estaba llorando también .

Entonces , y como si el tiempo hubiera estado parado , escuche los sonidos de las ambulancias , y aunque no me gustaban mucho las ambulancias ni los médicos , esta vez ese estruendoso ruido era música para mis oídos .

Tenia que ser fuerte , tenia que sobrevivir …

Iba a sobrevivir .

Entonces una cara de un chico joven se apropio de mi campo visual , por las ropas y el maletín pude ver que era un sanitario .

- ¿ Como te llamas ? . – Me pregunto amablemente mientras me enfocaba con una luz .

- Isa… Isabella Swan.- Conteste con la voz estrangulada , el dolor era horrible .

- Isabella , Traqnuila te vamos a atender bien , te vas a poner bien .-

- E…Emmett esta …-

- Tranquila , lo estamos atendiendo .- Entonces miro a Rose . – Ayudame , Emmett estará bien , pero tu amiga esta muy grave .- Entonces comenzó a palparme mientras hablaba por la radio que tenia en el hombro de la chaqueta .- Hospital , aquí Garrett , num de equipo 56 , vayan preparando un quirófano y un cirujano de emergencia , herida de bala .Tiempo de llegada 7 min.-

- Garrett , reporta estado del paciente .- Respondió otra voz desde la radio .

- Mujer , veintitantos , presenta herida de bala con orifico de entrada en el hombro , parece que tiene orificio de salida . Trauma en tobillo derecho , sospechamos fractura , trauma torácico , sospechamos fractura de la tercera y cuarta costilla , golpes varios debido a la caía, contusión abierta grave en la cabeza , sospechamos fractura , puso 10 , 8 y bajando , la estabilizaremos aquí antes de subirla a la ambulancia .-

- Recibido unidad 56 . estamos listos para su llegada .-

El diagnostico que había oído no pintaba muy bien , estaba asustada … ¿ Y si no salía de esta ?

- bella , ¿ Como ha pasado esto ? .- Rose me taponaba la herida de bala .

- Ella , ella no es mi madre …- Dije como pude .- Ella es Tanya , la prometida de Edward .-

- Queeee , Dios mío y la he dejado entrar en casa ,,, ooohh dis mioooo si hubiera sabido quien era no ….- Rose comenzó a martirizarse con los … y si me ….

- No Rose , me hubiera atacado de todas formas … venia a por mi … - Las lagrimas resbalaban por mi rostro .

- No va a volverte a hacer nada , no se volverá a acercar a ti .- Dijo con determinación . – Garrett el suero salino esta puesto , he taponado la herida , hay que irse ya .- dijo angustiada .

- Vamos Rose , a la de tres ..-

En un momento estaba en el suelo y en el siguiente me encontraba sobre una camilla , viendo el techo de mi casa , de la casa de Alice y Jasper .

Al salir los vi a ellos dos , estaban llorando .

- Bella por Dios aguanta amiga , aguantaaaaa .- Alice se deshacía en lagrimas .

- Te vas aponer bien Bella , vamos todos al hospital .- Dijo Jasper con las lagrimas saltadas . – Todo va a salir Bien amiga , todo va a salir bien .-

Podía oír los gritos de Tanya , podía ir las voces conmocionadas de la gente del barrio , podía ver el cielo gris , estaba a punto de llover . Pegaba mucho con la situación trágica que se había creado en menos de tres segundos en casa . ¿ Como habíamos llegado a este extremo ? . Tanto valía la posición social y la atención de Edward hacia su persona que tenia que eliminarme a mi y a todo aquel que podía incurparla .

Y ya estando en la ambulancia , con las sirenas puestas y conduciendo de manera frenética , añadieron algo a mi suero .

- Es para que te relajes , estamos llegando amiga , estamos llegando …- susurraba Rose.

- Si … mis padres …- susurre .

- Tranquila , Jasper los esta llamando ahora , dentro de poco estarán aquí con nosotros .-

- Siento de …. Veras haberte arruinado tu día …. De descanso …Rosalie …-

- Que considerada es , ¿ No ? , le acaban de disparar y se preocupa de tu día libre , es una buena amiga .- Dijo Garret mientras me entablillaba la pierna y el brazo y me ponía un collarín .

- Es de mis mejores amigas .- Digo Rose con lagrimas en los ojos .

Y llegamos al hospital , rápidamente lo primero que vi fue al menos unas 6 personas en total rodeando mi camilla mientras me bajaban de la ambulancia y me metían en el hospital … como estaba sospechando empezó a llover .

Al entrar solo veía cabezas y mucha gente hablando a la vez , me llevaban casi volando , volvi a oir lo mismo que había dicho Garrett a la persona a través de la radio . Pero esta vez estaban confirmando los primeros diagnosticos . Me metieron en un BOX y allí continuaron atendiéndome .

- La costilla 4 esta rota .- Lo sabia , me dolía horrores .- Necesito placa de torax , placa de la pierna , resonancia para descartar fractura en el cráneo , menos mal que la bala esta fuera y podemos hacérsela sin peligro , hay que ver las posibles lesiones neurológicas que pueda tener antes de entrar en quirófano a operar el orificio de bala . La tensión esta en 10.3 con tendencia a bajar .- Y entonces el medico me miro .- Bella , me llamo Carlisle Cullen , ¿ Sabes por que estas aquí ? .- Me pregunto mientras me volvía a apuntar con esa molesta luz en los ojos .

- Me … me han atacado … me han … disparado .- decía con las lagrimas saltadas .- Me duele …- solloce .

- te vamos a curar pequeña , te vamos a curar …- Dijo el doctor Cullen … ¿ De que me sonaba ese nombre …?

- Chicos , vamos decidme como va esa cabeza … -

- Doctor , hay una ligera fisura en la parte trasera del cráneo , no debe medir mas de 1 cm . Tenemos que llevarla a quirófano ya antes de que se nos desangre aquí .- dijo otro medico .

- bella , vamos a sedarte , nos veremos en unas horas , ¿ Vale ? .-

- Va…vale…-

Rose volvió a aparecer en mi campo de visión .

-¿ Sabes algo de Emmett ? .- Susurre .

- Esta bien , le están atendiendo , en un rato le coserán la herida de la pierna y lo ingresaran .-

- Tengo miedo Rosalie .- solloce .

- Eres la persona mas valiente que conozco Bella , estamos todos aquí , todos vamos a rezar para que te pongas bien pronto . Todo va a salir bien . Asi que ten fe amiga , estas en manos de los mejores .-

- Dile a mis padres que les quiero …-

- Se lo diré cuando salgamos de quirófano contigo , voy a estar toda la intervención a tu lado .-

Entonces note como me comenzaba a quedar dormida , me habían sedado … y todos los ruidos de mi alrededor comenzaron a desaparecer . Solo había paz y tranquilidad …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn

Se que me deben estar odiando a muerte , así que dejare que expreséis vuestros sentimientos con los reviews que me quieran dejar los que aun me hablen después de lo que le he hecho a Bella .

El próximo capitulo mas . Puntos de vista variables entre Bella y Edward . Asi que no os lo perdáis ^^

Nos vemos pronto , a mas reviews mas rápido escribo ^^


	11. Chapter 11

El Hola holaaaaaaa :

Bueno , se que deje muy mal el capitulo anterior , pero al fin y al cabo lo que cuenta es que Tanya mostro su verdadera cara al mundo . Ya no podrá engañar a nadie mas , se ha descubierto su juego … pero esto es solo la superficie . Ahora tocan las demás reacciones , como la de Edward , una por la que seguro mas de una esta esperando ^^ .

Muchísimas gracias por las reviews , y se me olvido en el capitulo anterior agradecer a mi buena amiga Kath Cullen90 por ayudarme con la descripción del estado de bella por parte de los sanitarios , sin ti me hubiera quedado fatal fijo XD . Muchísimas gracias ^^ .

Y creo que esto es todo por ahora .

Con todos ustedes el capitulo 11 de Tu particular cenicienta . Disfruten .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Capitulo 11 : Alguien a quien proteger …**

**Edward pov :**

Acababa de salir de otra agobiante junta de accionistas del banco , tenia ganas de llegar a casa , darme una ducha y descansar .

La ultima semana había sido muy difícil para mi , estoy desencantado de todo desde que paso el problema de Bella y ese tipo , el esposo de su mejor amiga .

Leí los informes del detective privado una y otra vez , vi las fotos una y otra vez … Y no había margen para el error , Bella me había estado siendo infiel con ese hombre . Tanya me había salvado de cometer el error mas grande de toda mi vida . Y no la amaba , pero creo que lo mejor es que me case con ella y calle así a todo el mundo . Al fin y al cabo el sexo puede sostener un matrimonio , nos llevamos bien y cada uno comprende la importancia de la carrera del otro … Todo estaría bien , había tomado la decisión adecuada … ¿ No ?

Al llegar a casa vi la luz del contestador parpadeando insistentemente , asi que la encendí y comencé a escuchar los mensajes . Todos eran del padre de Tanya , Rush , y el ultimo es el que mas me inquieto :

`` Edward , soy Rush , Tanya se ha metido en un lio , necesito que vengas al hospital Isabel ll , planta 5 , te estaré esperando allí , asi que en cuanto oigas este mensaje , ven ´´.

Me cambie de ropa , poniéndome unos vaqueros , un jersey de cuello alto y mi chaqueta de cuero negro . Fui hasta el garaje y cogí mi motocicleta , no podía llevarme el coche si tenia intención de aparcar en el hospital , la moto era sin duda la mejor opción .

Conduje bastante rápido , realmente me pase alguna de las veces el limite de velocidad , aquella sensación iba creciendo a medida que llegaba hasta las instalaciones medicas del hospital , quería hablar con Rush y saber que diablos había ocurrido con Tanya .

Y rápidamente aparque en la zona de motocicletas y fui hasta la planta que me indicaba el mensaje …

Y vi que era la planta de psiquiatría . ¿ Oh Dios mío que había pasado ?

Vi Rush , estaba en la puerta de una de las habitaciones , y estaba hablando con dos tipos , al fijarme un poco mejor a medida que me acercaba vi que uno de ellos era un policía uniformado , y aquello me asusto mas . No me estaba gustando el cáliz que estaba tomando la situación y deseaba saber ya que era lo que estaba ocurriendo .

- Rush … ¿ Que esta pasando aquí ?.- Pregunte al llegar a su altura . Los dos hombres me miraron .- ¿ Que le pasa a Tanya , que esta haciendo aquí ? .-

- Edward , estos son el agente Morris y el agente Scott , Veras … Tanya ha tenido un brote de locura temporal … y bueno ella …-

- Creo que no esta usted en posición de decir que lo que ha hecho su hija lo ha hecho en un brote de locura temporal , ella era muy consiente de lo que hacia en el momento en el que se desarrollaron los hechos .- Le reprendió el agente .

- ¿ Que ha pasado , que ha hecho mi prometida ? .- Pregunte ya cansado de evasivas por parte de Rush .

- Ha disparado a dos personas , eso ha hecho su prometida , con calculadora frialdad ha ido a una casa en la zona norte de Londres y ha intentado matar a dos personas .- Respondió el agente Scott .

Una mano gélida agarro mi corazón , parándolo poco a poco , Dios mío que es este terror que me esta invadiendo , no podía ser que Tanya hubiera hecho lo que estaba diciendo el agente , no podía ser … Tenia que preguntar .

- ¿ Donde , cuando … a quien ha intentado matar Tanya ? .- Miraba con desesperación a los dos agentes .

- Una de las personas contra la que ha disparado ha sido Emmett Mccarthy , por suerte no ha sufrido demasiadas lesiones a causa del disparo , pero deberá permanecer unos días en observación , en cambio la otra victima no ha corrido la misma suerte que su compañero de casa .-

- No … No … - No por Dios , no podía ser … no puede decir el nombre que lucha por salir de mis labios … no … - ¿ Y quien es la otra victima ?.-

Miro otra de las hojas de su informe , y después dijo con frialdad profesional .

- Isabella Swan , como he dicho ella no ha corrido la misma suerte que su amigo , ahora mismo se encuentra en quirófano con pronostico grave . Ella se defendió del ataque como pudo y protegió a su amigo hasta el final . Muy encomiable el sacrifico que ha hecho por un amigo .- Decía el policía lleno de admiración .- Dios quiera que salga de esta .-

Yo ya no oía nada , no sentía nada .

Mi Bella , mi Bella estaba luchando por su vida en un quirófano de este hospital .

Estaba grave , estaba herida , Tanya había intentado matarla … Dios ue se le había pasado a Tanya por la cabeza para hacer algo así … por que querría matar a Bella .

No se por que me estaba haciendo esta pregunta … sabia la respuesta …

Tanya veía a Bella como una amenaza … Y en cierta manera era una amenaza … por que yo estaba enamorado de ella … a pesar de todo .

¿ Que había hecho Dios , que es lo que había hecho ? , ¿ Como habían llegado la situación hasta este extremo si que yo me diera cuenta , como Tanya fue capaz de hacer algo así ? .

- Edward , Tanya esta enferma de amor por ti desde siempre … aunque ahora veo que era ambición y obsesión lo que sentía por ti .- Dijo Rush apenado .- Por favor ayúdala a salir de este lio .-

- No soy yo quien debe ayudarla Rush , ha intentado matar a dos personas inocentes y debe pagar por lo que ha hecho , No quiero verla jamás ni oír nada de ella , por mi que se pudra en el infierno por lo que ha hecho … a saber cuantas cosas de este estilo habrá hecho y que tu las has tapado , pero no creas que yo voy a defenderla contra lo indefendible . No esta en mis manos el destino de Tanya , si no en las de Dios y en la justicia .- Entonces mire al agente .- ¿En que quirófano están interviniendo a Isabella Swan .?- Pregunte con el corazón en la garganta .

- En el quirófano de la planta 2 , trauma .-

Salí disparado hacia la segunda planta , mi padre estaba de guardia aquella noche , si alguien estaba operando a Bella en esos momentos ya esas horas no podía ser otro que el , tenia que bajar , tenia que saber como estaba , Dios mío necesitaba saber que estaba bien … Y tenia que hacer que me perdonara …

Baje por las escaleras , y rápidamente pude distinguir a unos policías uniformados de Oxford , Entonces vi al marido de Alice , Jasper , confortado a su esposa . De pie una mujer y un hombre uniformado abrazados llorando , y de ultimo a un chico alto sentado en una silla de ruedas con la mirada puesta en la puerta del quirófano . La luz roja seguía encendida , con lo cual la estaban interviniendo aun .

Y entonces Alice levanto la mirada , y se dio cuenta de mi presencia .

Y en sus ojos podía ver odio puro al verme , odio y asco al verme allí , y aquello me encogió el corazón de terror .

- Tu … ¡¡ Tuuuuuuuuuuuu ¡!- Grito levantándose del sillón . Todos levantaron la cabeza incrédulos ante el grito que había dado su amiga .

Se dirigió a mi , y rápida como un rayo me abofeteo violentamente la cara , con tal fuerza que casi me caigo al suelo del golpe . Con lo pequeña que era tenia un gancho de derecha impresionante que haría palidecer al ganador de los pesos pesados .

Su marido la sujeto antes de que empezara a darme una paliza que me dejara medio muerto en el suelo … y sabia que me lo merecía , todo aquello se había desencadenado por mi culpa .

- por tu culpa maldito cabrooonnn , por tu culpa ella esta ahí dentro luchando por su vida , ¿¡ Que os había hecho ellaaaaaaa ¡? , ella jamás ha deseado algún mal para alguien , ella solo es una chica común y corriente que cometió el error de enamorarse de ti .- Escupió la palabra con asco .- No te la mereces , no merece lo que le ha pasado por culpa de una tía a la que te follabas y que estaba tan loca que nadie quiso darse cuenta de que era un peligro , preferiste culpar a Bella en ver de ver con tus propios ojos que tu querida Fulana estaba loca , loca hasta tal punto que casi mata a dos de mis mejores amigos hoy . Deberías haber sido tu al que hubieran disparado , así sentirías una milésima parte del dolor que le has causado a Bella , pero no seria suficiente venganza . Espero que estés sufriendo … por que aunque disfruto , me importa mas que Bella sea capaz de superar esto .-

Entonces la que yo creía que era la madre de Bella se acerco a Mi , y me miro con el mismo odio que reflejaban los ojos de Alice .

- El es Edward Cullen , Renee , el era el ex novio de Bella , el prometido de la bastarda que le ha disparado a Bella .-

Renee me miro , parecía que me seguiría gritando como había hecho Alice , al revés , me hablo con tal frialdad que me dejo helado en el sitio .

- ¿ Que le ha hecho mi hija para que le haya pasado esto ? , Ricos , ustedes creen que todos somos secundarias , personas que están ahí para satisfacer sus demandas domesticas . Mi hija tiene un sueño , y ese sueño es terminar su novela , ha renunciado a mucho para poder llevarlo a cabo . Y conocerle a usted había sido … maravilloso , ella me llamaba todas las noches, contándome lo bueno que era usted como novio , tal vez nunca le dijera Te Quiero , pero mi hija lo ama con todo su corazón . Estaba buscando la manera de limpiar su nombre de la acusación que su amante y usted habían vertido sobre ella … yo le dije : Bella , lucha por el , lucha si de verdad le amas . No sabe lo que me arrepiento de haberla animado , ya que tal vez hubiera podido evitar que ahora ella , por ese amor incondicional que le había entregado a usted pierda la vida . ¿ Sabe que ? , estaba feliz de que mi hija lo amara … pero ahora , desearía que jamás sus vidas se hubieran cruzado .- Y se marcho al lado de su marido a llorar desconsolada .

Todos volvieron a sus asientos … yo me quede ahí , de pie , dándome cuenta de muchas cosas , de muchos y terribles errores que había cometido con Bella , con la chica que realmente amaba . Pero si la amo tanto , ¿ Por que le he hecho lo que le he hecho ? , ¿ por que decidí a las primeras de cambio creer las mentiras de Tanya y no a la sinceridad de bella ? , ¿ Quien me había creído yo que era para otorgar verdad o mentira a una y a la otra ? , En parte era tan culpable como Tanya de todo lo que había pasado . Mi diferencia de ella era que yo no había apretado el gatillo del arma que la había herido . Yo la había herido con mis palabras , con mis actos … con mi ceguera .

¿ Y por que ?

Por que estaba aterrorizado de los sentimientos que Bella despertaba en mi , la amaba mas que a la vida misma , mas que a la razón , mas que a todo lo que tenia .

Pero ya no querría verme , ya nunca me permitiría acércame a ella , ya nunca podría pedirle perdón … como pedirle que me perdone si por mi culpa ella ahora esta como esta , herida y destrozada por culpa de Tanya . Y por culpa mía … no me librara por que si tenemos que valorar el daño que le he hecho a la única persona que me ha importado de verdad , entonces lo mío es muchísimo peor . La deje y le deje vía libre a Tanya para que le hiciera todo el daño que ella quisiera . A mi parecer yo había apretado el gatillo de la pistola a la vez que Tanya .

Soy un monstruo .

Y entonces lo oí , la puerta del quirófano se había abierto y salió mi padre , el cual se quito la mascarilla para poder hablarle a los padres de Bella .

- La operación ha sido un éxito , su hija ha tenido muchísima suerte . la bala había atravesado la arteria subclavia y había entrado en shock a causa d ela perdida de sangre , conseguimos restablecer la arteria y le hemos puesto 4 unidades de sangre . - La madre de Bella sollozo de manera audible dándole gracias a Dios , Alice y Jasper lloraban abrazados a Emmett , el cual seguía sentado en la silla de ruedas y los compañeros del padre de Bella lo felicitaron sinceramente .Yo solo me limite a sonreír para mi mismo , quería gritar de felicidad por que mi amor se iba a poner bien , se iba a recuperar . Pero mi padre no había terminado de exponer como había ido la operación , y se puso serio .- No obstante Bella tiene fracturada la clavícula y la escapula .-

- ¿ Y eso que quiere decir Doctor ? .- Pregunto el padre de Bella .

- Básicamente si esos huesos están fracturados , el musculo trapecio no puede sostener el hombro y el brazo , eso si , es una fractura bastante común entre los heridos de bala , Pero Bella va a tardar unos meses en recuperar la movilidad total del brazo , ya que hemos operado la fractura y le hemos escayolado el brazo .-

- ¿ Y cuanto tiempo estima que este en el hospital ? .-

- De momento va a estar en la UCI , estos días debemos tenerla muy controlada , por que no sabemos como evolucionara la fractura de la cabeza o si pueden surgir mas complicaciones . De momento la llevaremos hasta allí . Ahora si me disculpan debo terminar de suturar a Bella .La podrán ver en unos minutos .-

Mi padre me miro de lejos , yo sabia que quería decirme con la mirada , sin duda sabia por medio de alguien de quirófano que era lo que había pasado , así que me marche a su despacho .Me moría por ver a Bella , pero bien sabia que después de esto sus amigos y su familia no me iban a dejar acercarme a ella , dudaba que ella misma quisiera verme después de todo .

¿ Dios que iba a hacer ?

Mi padre entro en el despacho y me miro seriamente .

- Ya te advertí sobre Tanya , yo y tu madre te avisamos sobre ella y no nos hiciste caso , sabia que algo gordo tenia que pasar para que abrieras tus ojos y vieras realmente como era ella de verdad .-

- ¿ Y que quieres que le haga papa ? .-

- ¡¡¡ Hijo por Dios mira en que te has convertido por Dios , mírate bien . Tenias ambiciones muy distintas a lo que te has convertido ahora , hijo no te reconozco , ¿ Desde cuando se volvió divertido seducir mujeres y dejarlas luego ? , Tu madre y yo no te educamos para que trataras así a las mujeres .- Me grito . – Ha tenido que pasar esto para que haya cambiado algo en ti , por que puedo verlo en tu cara . ¿ Conoces a esa chica verdad , a la que ha disparado Tanya ? .-

- Si … era la chica que iba a llevar el mes que viene a casa . Os la quería presentar como a mi prometida , pero por mi culpa rompí con ella y le hice esa proposición a Tanya .-

- Hijo mío , por Dios , ¿ Que te ha pasado ?-

- No lo se papa .- Y las lagrimas empezaron a salir sin parar de mis ojos .- No lo se , solo se que no me gusta en lo que me he convertido .-

Mi padre me abrazo mientras yo lloraba sin razón aparente , ojala después de estas lagrimas pudiera sacar algo en claro de todo … y averiguar que ha pasado conmigo . ¿ por que había llegado al extremo al que había llegado ?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))))))))))))))))))(()()()()

Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn

Se que es cortito , pero es de transición hacia el cap 12 , el cual será en el que …. Mmmm me callo antes de que me lancen una piedra .

Este cap esta dedicado a kathy , autora de apostando al corazón , por ayudarme con los aspectos técnicos del diagnostico de bella .

As que ya saben , espero con ansias sus opiniones , amenazas , halagos ect ^^ , hasta el próximo cap de Tu particular cenicienta ^^


	12. Chapter 12

O laura XDHola holaaaaaa :

¿ Como estamos todas hoy ? . Espero que bien , aquí en España nos estamos muriendo de calor , pero si no te separas del ventilador no corres demasiado peligro de que te pase algo , así que me puedo decir que estoy bien .

Bueno , estos dos últimos capítulos han estado repletos de emociones fuertes , pero este ya es para mi , el final del fic . Así que aquí mando un aviso de ultimísima hora para los participantes de la historia de fantasmas del hostal donde trabaja Bella , tenéis desde la fecha de la actualización una semana justa , o sea , hoy es domingo 16 de agosto , así que en siete días cerrare el plazo para el concurso , el martes 24 de agosto , a las doce de la noche ( hora española ) se cierra el plazo para la entrega de las historias .

Y si , asi es , este es el final del fic , espero que les guste a las lectoras , lleguen hasta el final y lean la otra nota que pondré al final .

Las opiniones están muy divididas entre las lectoras , aunque se que habéis disfrutado con el sufrimiento de Edward , todas os debatís entre una idea u otra , las dos muy radicales , así que espero ser capaz de sorprender con el final _ .

Bueno , que sea lo que Dios quiera , Disfrutar del final de Tu particular Cenicienta

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Capitulo 12 : Por que no todos los cuentos tienen un final feliz .**

**Bella pov :**

Abrí muy lentamente mis ojos …La luz me hacia daño a la vista …

Al abrir los ojos descubrí que no reconocía el lugar donde me encontraba .

Me sentía entumecida , estaba incomoda … quería cambiar de posición , peor al intentarlo un dolor agudo procedente de mis costillas me lleno y me dejo casi sin respiración .

¿ Por que me dolían las costillas ? .

Intente moverme , entonces note mas dolor , no solo en la costilla si no en el brazo , el cual lo tenia inmovilizado , en el otro brazo tenia una vía intravenosa … y mi pierna estaba escayolada . Me dolía la cabeza horrores , ¿ Que me había pasado ?

Y lo recordé … imágenes vividas en mi cabeza me asaltaban .

Tanya en casa , el forcejeo , cuando la tire por las escaleras , disparando a Emmett … disparándome … a … mi …

Por eso me dolía todo , me habían golpeado , había caído por unas escaleras y me habían disparado .

Dios debe haber alguien ahí arriba que me odia mucho para que me haya pasado la que es ,sin duda , la experiencia mas traumática de mi vida .

¿ Como estaría Emmett , que habrá pasado con Tanya ?

Entonces oí la puerta de la habitación abrirse , moví la cabeza remolonamente y vi a mis padres mirarme atónitos , para luego verlos a mi lado abrazándome y dándome besos en la cabeza , sollozando .

- Mi niña esta despierta , mi vida … Dios mío Bella que alegría verte con los ojos abiertos .- mi mama estaba llorando mucho .

- Todo a terminado mi niña , estarás a salvo a partir de ahora , nos encargaremos de que esa loca no se acerque a ti nunca mas , no va a salir impune de esta .- Papa me miraba de manera protectora .- Nunca mas permitiré que te veas envuelta en algo así , nunca .-

Y comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña ante la enormidad de todo lo que había ocurrido , de que por un extraño golpe de suerte ahora mismo estarían celebrando dos funerales en vez de venir al hospital de visita o a velarme .

Mis padres lloraron conmigo y aquello parecía como si hubiera sobrevivido a una gran catástrofe .

-

-

-

-

-

Mucho rato después me explicaron todo lo que había pasado .

Llevaba una semana en el hospital , aun estaba en la uci por que al parecer había perdido mucha sangre y las heridas eran bastantes graves , pero como ahora había despertado lo mismo en unos días me llevarían a planta , dependiendo de cómo el medico viera la situación ahora que había mostrado signos de alguna mejoría .

Pero ahora todo se tornaba mas complicado para mi . El brazo estaba totalmente inmovilizado , y por lo que me había estado contando mis padres tardaría meses en ponerme bien . Lo cual quería decir que adiós a todos mis trabajos .

¿ Que iba a hacer sin trabajo , como podría acabar mi novela con un brazo inservible ? .

Eso me puso triste , había pasado por tanto para poder escribir esa novela que ahora todo se iba al cuerno por culpa de Tanya .

Ya lo tenia con el , había conseguido separarnos , ¿ Por que había venido a matarme ? , ¿ Tanto peligro suponía para ella que yo estuviese con vida ?

No lo entendía , me costaba entenderlo .

Luego estaba Edward , ¿ Se habría enterado de que su prometida había intentado matarme ?.

Claro que se habría enterado , estas cosas no son las típicas que pasan por alto los medios de comunicación , mas que nada por que Tanya era una persona influyente en la alta sociedad de Londres , de buena familia y ejecutiva de uno de los bancos mas importantes de Londres .

¿ Como repercutirá esto en el ? , ¿ En la gran mentira que le hizo creer Tanya ?

Entonces , al formularme esa pregunta me di cuenta de que no podría perdonarlo , el amor es creer , el amor es fe , el amor es confiar tu otra mitad , el amor es honestidad , el amor es … amor . Amar incondicionalmente a esa persona .

Yo ya no sabia si lo amaba o no , no sabia si seria capaz de volver a sentir algo que no sea decepción por el .

-

-

-

-

-

-

Varios días después el medico decidió que era hora de pasarme a planta , así que estaba cómodamente instalada en el ala de traumatología del hospital , que era donde trabajaba Rosalie .

Mi jefe y unas compañeras , incluida Ángela , el cual me dijo que podría hacer labores de relaciones publicas en el hotel , ya que no quería perderme como empleada , lo cual me hizo muy feliz . Perdería las casas que limpiaba , pero al menos sabia que tendría un trabajo con el cual podría seguir manteniéndome hasta que fuera capaz de retomar el libro.

Alice y Jasper también vinieron a verme , me comentaron que las obras para arreglar los desperfectos del tiroteo estaban casi terminadas , y que me habían cambiado la habitación en la que estaba viviendo , lo cual les agradecí infinitamente , no sabia si iba a ser capaz de entrar de nuevo en esa habitación sin el temor de que Tanya vuelva a aparecer con su arma para matarnos a todos .

Luego los inspectores de la policía vinieron a mi habitación a tomarme declaración . Yo les pregunte por lo que había pasado con Tanya . Me contaron que a Tanya le habían dado el alta en la planta psiquiátrica y que ahora estaba en prisión provisional a la espera de que Emmett y yo estuviéramos recuperados para así poder celebrarse la vista previa para el juicio , eso , unido a otras demandas de amenazas y coacción a representantes de otros bancos podría costarle varios años en prisión . No suelo desearle ningún mal a nadie , pero esta vez se lo merecía .

Emmett también vino , regalándome un enorme oso de peluche .

- Para que te acuerdes de mi mientras estas aquí pequeña , gracias por salvarme la vida .-

- Gracias a ti … por ser mi amigo .-

Nos abrazamos muy emocionados . En ese momento me di cuenta de lo afortunada que era , de la gente que tenia y que me quería tanto , ya no eran solo amigos míos , eran mi familia , los sentía dentro de mi como iguales .

A mis padres les pasaba igual , decían que gracias a esto la pequeña familia Swan había crecido en miembros y que eran muy felices por ello .

Y entonces , después de tantas cosas meditadas vino la visita que mas contradicciones me hacia sentir , por que me ilusionaba verlo , pero no quería después de todo lo que había pasado . Pero al fin y al cabo tenia la cabeza y el corazón despejados y esta es una charla que era necesaria tener , si algún día esperaba poder … no sabia lo que esperaba la verdad .

- Bella …- Susurro , traía un ramo de rosas blancas y venia vestido de una manera casual , tan impecable como siempre , con esos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza , lo cual era normal teniendo en cuenta que mas de la mitad de su vida había estado siendo engañado .

- Edward …-

Se quedo parado en la puerta un momento , observando todas las flores y los regalos que había esparcidos por la habitación , luego dio un paso y cerro la puerta , puso las flores en un jarron que había vacio al lado del osito de peluche de Emmett .

- No sabia si era buena idea que viniera o no … no sabia si querrías verme … yo …- Se volvió y me miro .- Tienes mejor aspecto .-

- ¿ Que haces aquí ?.- Pregunte sin rodeos .- Deberías estar prestándole apoyo moral a tu prometida .-

- No , lo le he prestado apoyo de ninguna clase , no desde que te disparo , de que me enterara de todo lo que había estado haciendo no solo a mi , si no a los clientes del banco , no desde … Dios Bella , tienes todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme después de todo . Dios como te he podido hacer estas cosas , como he permitido que la situación llegara a este punto , como he podido …-

- Edward , que yo sepa no eres adivino ni lees las mentes , entiendo que Tanya te tuviera muy bien engañado por dos cosas , por que es una gran actriz que ha sabido jugar sus cartas , y por que debe de follar de escándalo para que tu pensaras con el …- me contuve al decir la palabra que definía sus partes .- Edward , la seducción es parte de tu vida , nunca podrás …-

- No Bella , no es parte de mi vida , ya no . Puede que antes si pero yo tenia miedo , tenia miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo por ti era tan fuerte que arrasaba con mi mentalidad de antes . Para mi no existía el amor hasta que te conocí , pero tenia miedo vale , tenia miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo por ti … que cuando Tanya apareció con esas fotos yo … quería alejarme y volver a la seguridad de la vida que tenia antes .- Me explico .

- Pero eso ya no forma parte de tu vida , ¿ No es así ?.-

- Así es … el mero hecho de perderte para siempre , el no poder volver a ver tu sonrisa , tus ojos , que tu luz me inunde y me haga mejor persona me vuelve loco , ahora se que estoy listo para cambiar mi vida , esta era la llamada de atención que necesitaba , por que yo … ya no era el chico que era antes . Me he convertido en un cínico , en un déspota , en un arrogante … Tu has hecho que me diera cuenta de que no me gusta en lo que me he convertido .- Explico con pasión .

Me emocionaba escuchar que yo había influido un poco en su vida , solo lo justo , para que el se planteara lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora . Pero ya sabia que parte venia ahora … y la respuesta que le iba a dar después de oírlo .

- Bella , por favor perdóname , perdóname por todo esto … se que me va a faltar vida para poder compensarte por todo lo que te he hecho , se que te estoy pidiendo mucho Bella , que por mi culpa tu estas asi … herida … yo …- Hablaba , pero yo solo me limite a mirarlo , sopesando sus palabras .- Bella , por favor , permíteme de nuevo estar contigo , las cosas vana ser diferentes de ahora en adelante … - Se arrodillo delante de mi cama , yo solo lo miraba . Ahora me tocaba hablara mi .

Haciendo de tripas corazón , comencé a hablarle .

- Edward , te quiero , de veras que es así pero yo ahora no puedo . No es que no pueda , es que no quiero estar contigo ahora .-

El color abandono su rostro .

-No estoy preparada para tenerte cerca , no cuando tu eres parte de que este aquí , intentando recoger y recomponer los pedazos de mi corazón , que este herida física y psicológicamente . No puedo amarte , no cuando me has hecho tanto , tanto daño . Cuando has demostrado no tener ninguna confianza en mi , no cuando tu vida pasada interfiere con la que quieres empezar . Te amo … pero no quiero estar contigo ahora . Primero quiero recuperar mi vida … terminar de perseguir mis sueños … y después el destino dirá si me he curado lo suficiente como para poder volver a decirte Te Amo y podamos volver a estar juntos .-

Con dolor de mi corazón eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos , no estaba preparada ni de lejos para estar con el . Ahora entendía que los cuentos de Hadas el final feliz no tenia que ser siempre el que la princesa y el príncipe se perdonaban todo y vivían felices para siempre .

Ya no vivía un cuento , ahora vivía en la vida real , y en mi vida real ahora mismo no había sitio para perdonar una traición de semejante magnitud , por mucho que nos amaramos … eso era lo que sentía ahora , y ni sus lagrimas ni su cara de desesperación me harían cambiar de opinión , ambos necesitábamos esta separación para ver si éramos capaces de unirnos de nuevo .

- Entonces … lo he estropeado tanto que necesitas estar lejos de mi de esta manera … lo entiendo … como podía venir aquí con un ramo de rosas en la mano , diciéndote que te amaba … después de todo . Supongo que después de todo … deseaba que lo que sucede en la mayoría de los cuentos fuera verdad , que tuviéramos nuestro felices para siempre .-

- Ahora mismo sabemos que no podemos tener ese final , no es un adiós y un no te quiero mas en mi vida . Te amo , estas en mi corazón , estas en mi piel , estas en mis huesos … pero no puedo amarte ahora , no cuando necesito sanar lejos de ti . Y tu también deberías meditar que quieres de la vida , que cosas vas a cambiar , que vas a renunciar y que quieres conseguir .-

- Esperaba poder encontrarlas a tu lado . – una lagrima solitaria recorría su rostro .

- Eso es algo que debes buscar tu , yo no puedo ayudarte …-

- Entonces … ¿ Eso es lo que quieres ? .-

- Eso es lo que quiero Edward …-

Bajo la cabeza , estaba derrotado . Y me sentí mal por hacerle eso al amor de mi vida . Pero no podía hacerlo , no podía estar con el después de todo lo que había ocurrido , esto me desgarraba el alma .

- Bueno … creo que será mejor que te deje descansar .- susurro con la voz carente de emoción .

Se inclino hacia mi y beso mi mejilla , yo tome la suya y le di un ligero beso en los labios . no me iba a privar de un ultimo beso suyo … de momento .

El me miro sorprendido y me dedico una ligera sonrisa .

- Hasta pronto … mi príncipe .- susurre .

- Hasta pronto … mi Bella princesa .-

Y salió de la habitación . Yo me quede un momento mirando la puerta , después mire el ramo de rosas y lagrimas retenidas escaparon de mis ojos , el corazón se me encogió ante la lejanía del mi amado y allí llore de nuevo … no lloraba de alegría , ni de pena … lloraba de resignación .

Por que podía haber dicho que si y hubiéramos estado juntos de nuevo .

Pero entonces habría cedido de nuevo … y las cosas hubieran vuelto a su curso normal … incluso podría aparecer otra Tanya en escena y hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para lograr quitármelo .

Aunque ni siquiera ahora sabia en que punto estábamos … ahora solo quería … tener tiempo para mi … y sanar .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Unos días después estaba de vuelta en casa .

Vi mi nueva habitación y me enamore de la vista que tenia , podía ver el big ben a lo lejos y la torre de Londres , era un poco mas grande que la otra y estaba en frente de la de Emmett y Rosalie , según ellos para acudir en mi auxilio mas rápido que la ultima vez .

Habían cambiado el papel pintado de las paredes , ya que el otro estaba completamente manchado de sangre y eso no era un buen recuerdo para ninguno de los inquilinos de la casa.

Por la noche nos habíamos sentado en la sala de estar , acababa de despedirme de mis padres , los cuales me habían contado todo lo que les habían dicho a Edward cuando yo estaba en quirófano luchando por mi vida . Ya que creían que yo había roto toda comunicación con Edward después de eso .

- Entonces , eso es lo que le dijiste …- Dijo Alice con su copa de vino en la mano .

- Asi es …-

- Has tomado una buena decisión , asi podrá aclara sus sentimientos hacia a ti sin la culpabilidad de por medio .- se pronuncio Rose .

- Bueno , creo que este es entonces … el continuara de tu historia de amor … ¿ No es así amiga ?.-

Sonreí a Alice , había encontrado la palabra perfecta para definirlo . No era un final , era un continuara .

No sabia aun el final de esta historia , no sabia si la princesa seria capaz de volver a aceptar al príncipe en su vida .

No sabia si el príncipe se iba a enamorar de nuevo y dejar a la princesa para siempre , ni si la princesa se enamoraría de otro y dejaría al príncipe para siempre .

Solo sabia que cada cuento toma un camino diferente para llegar al final , un final que no esta escrito .

El escribirlo estaba en mis manos y en las de Edward en el amor que nos teníamos y si seriamos capaces de volver a amarnos sin remordimientos , sin dolor .

Este definitivamente no iba a ser el final de nuestra historia … por que pienso que tal vez … nuestra historia no ha hecho nada mas que comenzar .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pues este es el final del fic .

¡¡¡Esperad esperaaaddd no me tiréis piedras aun y dejadme explicaros ¡!!!!

Veréis , para nada me parecía justo que después de lo que había pasado en los últimos capítulos , Edward y Bella tuvieran un final feliz en el que en dos días se olvidaran de todo y se dieran otra oportunidad , se casaran y tuvieran muchos niños .

No , las heridas deben cerrarse y los corazones aclararse .

Así que os anuncio que : Habrá una mini secuela señoras y señores .

Ahí resolveré las incógnitas que se quedan abiertas en este fic para que ninguna de vosotras me mate , como la historia del fantasma .

Así que la fecha limite es … la fecha en la que la historia ganadora aparecerá en el primer capitulo de la secuela .

No pongo fechas , pero la secuela aparecerá después del resultado del concurso ^^

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que le habéis dado al fic , espero recibir el mismo en la secuela ^^

Nos vemos amigas ^^


	13. ganadoras del concurso

Hola holaaaaa :

Tranquilas , antes de que gritéis esta nota es para anunciar a la ganadora del concurso : historia de Fantasma , que organice hace algún tiempo . Me han gustado las historias que me han llegado , muchísimas gracias por participar a las dos , pero solo debe ganar una , la cual procedo a decir su nombre de usuaria :

Y LA GANADORA ES ………

**Jadangely Swan Higginbotham**

Muchísimas felicidades , como premio tienes dos dibujos hechos por mi de lo que desees . Aparte de que tu historia inaugurara el capitulo de la secuela de tu particular cenicienta .

Como solo han participado dos historias , no veo justo que la otra se quede en el olvido , asi que le concedo un segundo premio a :

**sabri-c**

Felicidades a ti también , como segundo premio te corresponde un dibujo de lo que tu desees , tu historia será también usada en el capitulo … bueno ya veras como sera usada ^^ .

Por lo demás , de aquí a dos semanas ( o con un poco de suerte antes ) se subirá el primer capitulo de la secuela de Tu Particular Cenicienta , será subida desde esta misma historia , asi que no perdáis detalle a la próxima actualización ^^ .

Por lo demás hasta aquí me despido , debo volver a hacer mis quehaceres , las ganadoras se pueden poner en contacto a través de msn para hacer sus pedidos , mi dirección esta en el perfil , espero vuestros encargos pronto ^^


	14. Sigo siendo tu particular Cenicienta 1

Hola holaaaaa .

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos queridas y queridos lectores míos , os he echado tanto de menos . Espero que vosotros a mi también .

¿ Que contar ? , bueno me he tomado un merecido descanso después de terminar tu particular cenicienta , tenia encargos que hacer y se me acumulaban y no tuve mas remedio que ponerlos al día para poder volver a escribir .

Sigo investigando para la novela de llave al corazón , no quiero escribirla de cualquier manera , si no con coherencia e interés , así consiga el propósito de la misma , que es que les guste a los lectores tanto como os gusto a vosotras .

Por lo demás ya anuncie a la ganadora del concurso de relatos de fantasmas , y como prometí en su día su historia será publicada en esta secuela de Tu Particular Cenicienta , y así será , pero ha desaparecido la ganadora y no me ha dicho que quiere como premio , espero que si le llega esta actualización se ponga en contacto conmigo .

Por lo demás ya es otoño al fin , he sobrevivido al verano horrendo de España y por fin es otoño , me he acatarrado y ahora ando un poco enferma , pero no me importa , estoy deseando que llegue halloween , mi cumpleaños y al fin , Luna Nueva , la cual se estrena aquí en España el día 18 de noviembre ^^.

Por lo demás creo que ya he hablado bastante , aquí tenéis , después de vuestra paciencia y desesperación , este primer capitulo de este fic ^^

(()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sigo Siendo Tu Particular Cenicienta .

Capitulo 1 :

Bella pov :

- Dime Jasper . ¿ Detrás de ti hay un conejito malvado mirando tu nuca ?.- Pregunto Emmett moviendo detrás de Jasper el peluche .

- Si , hay uno .- Jasper estaba igual de serio .

- Dios miooooo , has demostrado mi teoriaaaaaa .-

- ¿ Que teoría es esa ? .- Pregunte con curiosidad , ya que era de las cosas mas absurdas que había hecho Emmett .

- Por que he demostrado dos teorías , que los peluches tienen presencia propia y que Jasper tiene poderes .-

Jasper y yo estábamos riéndonos por el suelo de la nueva habitación de la casa de Alice y Jasper . El cuarto del bebe .

Salí al pasillo en busca de un vaso de agua , y como me venia pasando desde el ultimo año no podía evitar sentir angustia al salir al descansillo . A pesar de las obras , del nuevo papel pintado , no podía borrar de mi cabeza lo que había pasado en ese mismo lugar el año pasado . Tenia ese descansillo y mi brazo , el cual aun no estaba al cien por cien , tenia ganas de quitarme las vendas y el cabestrillo , ya no es la escayola , pero no dejaba de ser molesto . Aun debía de ir a rehabilitación . Tenia ganas de ponerme bien y poder seguir con mi vida normal … o al menos con lo que queda de ella .

Baje a la cocina y allí estaba Alice cocinando . Su embarazo era ya notorio , de cinco meses estaba que resplandecía de felicidad ante el hecho de ser madre .

- ¿ Estas bien Bella?.- Pregunto Alice preocupada .- Te veo un poco pálida .-

- Tu sabes , aun me cuesta quitarme ese miedo de encima , parece como si fuera a entrar de nuevo en mi habitación y volviera para matarme .-

- Ya no podrá hacerte daño , esta en prisión y por una buena temporada , y eso solo por lo que te hizo a ti y a Emmett , y aun tiene juicios pendientes , así que no la volverás a ver , ¿ Vale ? , estamos aquí y no te dejaremos sola .-

- Lo se .- Sonreí ligeramente .

- Ya queda poco para terminar el libro no .- Cambio de tema , cosa que agradecí .

- Así es , el ultimo capitulo ya , estoy muy contenta , jamás creí que conseguiría finalizar el libro . Ese programa informático que me regalo papa es una maravilla , solo tengo que hablar por el micro del ordenador y wala , ya esta el párrafo escrito en el documento .-

- ¿ Hoy no trabajas ?.-

- Hoy trabajo de noche , así que no me veréis el pelo hasta mañana , esto de sr recepcionista es divertido , me tocan unos turnos muy sencillos , aunque detesto el turno de noche por que no entra casi nadie .-

- Pero hoy trabajas y luego tienes la semana libre no .-

- Así es , podre terminar el libro y comenzar con la búsqueda de editorial , lo mas difícil , Que alguien le interese leerlo .-

- No te preocupes ahora por eso , preocúpate cuando los editores lo tengan en sus manos , ¿ vale ?.- Me aconsejo Alice .

- Vale , seguiré tu consejo .- Sonreí .- Bueno , me voy al trabajo .-

Emmett me acerco al trabajo en su coche , desde que nos había pasado aquello no dejaban que me fuera sola a trabajar , se habían vuelto muy protectores conmigo , cosa que agradecía , ya que realmente me daba miedo aun salir a la calle . Todas las cabelleras rubias me recordaban a Tanya , todos los chicos de pelo cobrizo me recordaban a Edward .

… Edward …

Hacia siete meses que no sabia nada de el , la ultima vez que lo vi fue en el juicio de Tanya , se sentó al final de la sala y me miraba a veces , pero sin acercarse a mi , respetaba la distancia que yo había impuesto aquel día en el hospital … aunque me hubiera gustado que me hubiera abrazado , sentirme protegida en sus brazos …

Pero solo me había saludado , me había preguntado como estaba y se había marchado .

¿ Pero que podía esperar si había sido yo la que lo había alejado , la que le había dicho que no podía estar cerca de mi por que había cometido demasiados errores , destruido la confianza que teníamos , esa relación que estaba naciendo y que en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en el centro de mi existencia ?

Así que no tenia derecho de sentirme como si me hubiera vuelto a traicionar , por que el solo se había limitado a cumplir su parte . Permanecer a distancia para poder recuperarme , mi corazón pudiera reponerse y si aun estaba ahí … volver a estar juntos .

Aunque a quien quiero engañar , tal vez ya encontró a otra chica , tal vez ya se olvido de mi y ha seguido con su vida … y no lo culparía , esta vez no podría culparlo .

Miro al cielo .

Vuelve a estar nublado … Como tengo yo el corazón .

¿ Conseguiremos volver a estar juntos de nuevo y tener nuestro felices para siempre ?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward pov :

¿ Alguna vez habéis sentido que os falta el corazón ? No solo el corazón … si no el alma .

La vida es una continua sucesión de segundos , minutos y horas , días , semanas y meses que son eso … tiempo … tiempo en el que siento que ese vacio se hace mas y mas grande , y con el me lleva la desesperación , la desesperación de no estar con ella .

La echaba tanto de menos . Pero solo podía observarla de lejos , como un acechador … por que ella no podía tenerme cerca , por que el hecho de estar a su lado la dañaba . Y yo no quiero que ella se sienta así estando conmigo , solo quiero que el cielo me conceda el milagro de volver a hacerla sonreír , de volver a estar a su lado .

Pero mis pecados habían sido muy grandes e imperdonables , había cometido tantos errores , la había hecho llorar tantas veces , la habían herido por culpa mía … ¿ Como puedo siquiera pensar en un perdón de sus labios , no cuando había tanto en mi contra ?

Por eso , como cada jueves , vuelvo a esa esquina .

Ella vuelve a bajar del coche de su amigo Emmett . Se para un momento en la entrada del hostal donde trabaja y mira hacia el cielo . Después entra …

Desde que descubrí que tenia esa pequeña oportunidad de verla de lejos , he estado en esta esquina cada jueves desde hace cinco meses , solo para verla … solo para ver como su pelo es mecido por el viento , su cara que me transmitía paz , sus movimientos , en su pose aun había algo defensivo … Aun no había olvidado .

Después fui conduciendo a casa , a mi nueva casa .

Un mes después de lo ocurrido me había mudado a un nuevo piso , este es un poco mas pequeño que el dúplex , pero aun así era espacioso para alguien como yo . Tres habitaciones , dos baños , cocina , baño y una terraza . Cerca había un parque y escuchaba todas las mañanas a los pajaros cantar .

Al llevar vi a mis vecinos , estaban sacando la decoración de halloween al pasillo .

- Buenas tardes señor Cullen .- Me saludo la pequeña Amanda , la cual estaba poniendo una calabaza en la puerta .

- Hola Amanda , ¿ Que ? , preparándote para Halloween .-

- Así es .- Sonreía la pequeña . – Este año pienso coger muchos caramelos .-

- Eso esta muy bien , espero que me guardes unos pocos .-

- Eso esta hecho señor . Ahora debo volver dentro , mi mama ha tostado pipas de calabaza , y son las mejores del mundo .-

En aquel momento salió la madre de la pequeña con unas bolsitas en su mano .

- Hola señor Cullen , tome , un paquete de mis pipas de calabaza con orégano , cortesía de la casa , será el primero en probarlas este año .- sonreía la mujer .

- Muchas gracias .- cogí la bolsita , que estaba exquisitamente decorada .- bueno debo, volver a casa , tengo trabajo pendiente .-

Me despedí de mis vecinos y entre en casa . Este año por una inexplicable razón me había decidido a decorar la casa para halloween , en un rato sacare la calabaza a la puerta de casa .

En el suelo estaba el correo , lo recogí y leí las facturas , una carta de mi madre mandándome unas fotos desde Escocia , donde estaban mis padres de vacaciones esta semana de Halloween y contándome como les va el viaje .

Yo por mi parte había cambiado bastante . Había cambiado de sucursal de trabajo en el banco y ahora trabajaba en la zona del west end , en una sucursal que el banco tenia allí .

Ya no salía con chicas del trabajo , no quería tener en mi vida a otra Tanya , así que solo salía con los compañeros del trabajo cuando nos decidíamos tomar una copa , había hecho grandes cambios en mi vida .

Ya no era Edward Cullen el banquero que utilizaba a las mujeres a su antojo , solo era Edward Cullen , cuyo corazón pertenecía a la única mujer a que he amado y dañado a partes iguales , el cual reza por tener de nuevo la oportunidad de volver a estar con ella y demostrarle cuanto la amo .

En ese momento , viendo el correo ,hubo una carta que me llamo la atención , era una invitación para una fiesta de halloween . Aquella invitación no era como las otras , esta era el primer año que la recibía .

`` _**Estimado señor Edward Cullen :**_

_**Esta usted cordialmente invitado al baile de vampiros , fantasmas y brujas del hostal Aston Museum Inn el dia 31 de octubre a partir de las 19:30 . **_

_**Esperamos deseosos su aparición y que disfrute de esta fantasmagórica noche en uno de los hostales con mas encanto del west end . No olvide esta invitación , es necesaria para confirmar su identidad .**_

_**Un cordial saludo de todo el equipo de Aston Museum Inn .´´**_

Una invitación a un baile en el hostal donde trabajaba mi Bella .

No pude dejar de leerla una y otra vez , ¿ Seria esta la oportunidad de volver a reencontrarme con ella sin tener que estar mirándola en la lejanía ? .

¿ Que debía hacer ? .

()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno buenoooooo , aquí esta pequeña introducción a esta secuela , se que el capitulo ha sido muy corto , pero solo ha sido para hacer una pequeña introducción a esta pequeña secuela , espero no haber perdido el toque y que no me hayáis olvidado . La semana que viene habrá mas sorpresas ^^ .

Así que espero con ansias vuestros reviews ,

Os he echado de menos ^^


	15. 15: Historias de Terror

Hola holaaaaaaa * sale de su cripta *

Mis queridos lectores de este vuestro fic . Aquí y ahora estoy de nuevo , con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia .

Ya por fin vi luna nueva , y Salí muy contenta del cine , realmente me sorprendieron mil y un detalles que no desvelare por respeto a las fans que aun no la hayan visto .

Por lo demás no hay grandes cosas que contar , solo que me empezado la que será mi nueva historia .

**Y para todas las nuevas lectoras , este y el capitulo anterior son los dos primeros capítulos de la secuela , que decidí subirlas aquí para que no perdierais vuestras alertas ^^ , así que el cap 1 : Sigo siendo tu particular cenicienta y este son la secuela **

Ah , se me olvidabaaaa , también hay un motivo mas para mi tardanza . Es que he iniciado mi nueva historia , de momento van siendo unas pocas líneas en un cuaderno , pero es que aun la estoy estructurando . En la siguiente actualización del fic pondré mas detalles .

Bueno , y ahora sin mas dilaciones aquí os dejo con el nuevo capitulo . Disfrutad :

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : Historias de terror .**

**Bella pov :**

Estaba sentada delante de la ventana de uno de los salones del hostal , contemplando a los niños disfrazados por la calle , aquella tarde era halloween , lo cual significaba actividad frenética en el hostal , ya que celebrara su famosa noche de relatos de terror .

Me había esmerado por que este era el primer evento que dirigía yo desde que tome el puesto , ya que vieron que mi capacidad creativa podría ser usada en beneficio de esta fiesta . Y la verdad es que me volví bastante creativa , ya que todo lo base en el tema de los fantasma que encantan nuestro histórico lugar de trabajo .

Estaba absorta en mis cosas cuando no me di ni cuenta de que por detrás se acercaba Emmett , el cual iba disfrazado de lord ingles del siglo 17 . Cuando me toco el hombro pegue tal salto del sillón que por un momento creía que había sido capaz de engancharme a la lámpara cual superhéroe de poderes arácnidos .

- Pues mira que he venido cantando para alertarte .- me dijo mi amigo .

- perdóname , estaba pensando en si se me olvidaba algo .- Me excuse .

- ¿ Y mirando por la ventana crees que lo recordaras ?.- Pregunto extrañado .

- Pues no .-Me levante .- Vamos señorito ingles , tenemos trabajo que hacer .-

Fue una suerte que Emmett quisiera personificar a nuestro mas trasparente y molesto , solo a veces , huésped .

Teníamos planificadas las primeras actividades para aquella tarde , Emmett se encargaría de narrar la famosa historia de fantasmas de nuestro lugar de trabajo , Rosalie también se había disfrazado de la amada de Emmett .

En esos momentos bajaba por las escaleras con un precioso vestido turquesa y con un intrincado peinado que hacia embellecer aun mas sus rasgos . Por un momento Emmett dejo de respirar . En circunstancias normales me habría preocupado , pero como era por Rosalie ya no le daba mayor importancia , ambos se adoraban y esa reacción era las mas normal entre ellos desde que los conozco .

Sentí una punzada de celos , pero celos de los buenos . No de esos destructivos . Y por un momento me lleve la mano hacia el brazo donde había recibido el balazo de Tanya un año antes . Sentí un escalofrió , ese era uno de mis mayores miedos ese año , una película de terror que estaba intentando dejar atrás a como fuera lugar . Ir al psicólogo me ayudaba y el hecho de que Tanya no vería mas la luz del sol a causa de su sentencia inapelable , pero aun así …

- Bella , ¿ Estas bien ? , ¿ Te duele el brazo ? .- Me pregunto Rosalie preocupada . Ni me había dado cuenta de que estaba a mi lado .

- Nonono tranquila , estoy bien .- Intente poner mi mejor sonrisa .- Me molesta un poco , pero no mas de lo normal . Ya me lo advirtió el dr Cullen , así que me iré a tomar un te a la cocina del hotel , ¿ Os unís a tomar algo con la servidumbre ?.- Pregunte con humor para quitarle hierro al asunto .

- Bueno , por esta vez si .- Respondió Emmett con su mejor cara de aristócrata .- Pero que sepas que esto solo lo hacemos por que te conocemos , que por lo general tomamos el te en la salita del te .- Señalo la habitación donde antiguamente se servía aquel ambarino liquido cálido .

Así que allí nos fuimos , Evelyn , la jefa de cocina nos preparado un te de limón de los mas sabrosos que jamás había probado .

- lo traje especialmente de Kent , de una nueva teteria que han abierto hace poco , allí venden los mejores sobres de te que he tenido el honor de traer . Además sois los primeros en degustar este te tan especial , ya que no se servirá hasta la cena de esta noche . ¿ Cenareis aquí esta noche ? .-

- Pues yo si , pero los lores ingleses .- Señale a Emmett y Rosalie .- Cenaran en el salón principal , se han ganado el honor .-

Emmett se tomo su te con delicadeza y tranquilidad , con modales impecables , cosa rara en el , pero se le veía tan emocionado por todo aquello que solo pude sonreír mientras Rosalie se partía de la risa con los gestos delicados de Emmett .

Yo me tuve que despedir , ya que debía subir a ponerme el vestido que Alice había hecho para mi esa noche . Odiaba esto de las fiestas temáticas , aunque la verdad es que no me disgustaba mucho ir vestida de época … además el traje es azul , un color que adoro .

Rosalie subió conmigo para hacerme el recogido , debía de darme prisa , tenia que estar en la recepción antes de las siete y media , que era cuando debía comenzar a dar la bienvenida a los niños y a los invitados a la fiesta .

**Edward pov :**

Estaba delante del espejo de mi apartamento , mirando mi disfraz de lord ingles . Nos habían pedido a los asistentes que nos disfrazáramos , ya que era una fiesta temática inspirada en la leyenda fantasmal que había hecho tan famoso al hostal donde trabajaba Bella …

Bella … solo con pensar en ella , en verla esta noche cara a cara … se me aceleraba el corazón .

Solo me conformaba con saludarla , con verla también disfrazada … esperaba que se disfrazara , debía de esta espectacular con un traje de época que realzara su belleza natural . Sea como fuere lo averiguaría al fin esa noche .

Mire el reloj de encima de la mesita de noche , eran las siete , ya va siendo hora de que me ponga en camino .

Salí del apartamento y fui hasta mi coche , había cambiado mi porsche por un volvo , un coche un poco mas normal , aunque aun de una gama cara . Puse el paquete que llevaba en las manos , junto con la capa , en el asiento del acompañante y conduci hasta el hostal .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Una vez allí un aparcacoches apareció de la nada , cosa que me asusto , ya que no me lo esperaba . El pobre chico también debió de haberse sorprendido de ver el brinco de di en el momento en el que me pidió las llaves .

Me coloque la capa y entre al hall … Y allí mi corazón se paralizo del todo …

Ahí , delante de mi estaba ella , Tan … tan hermosa que las luces del salón , muy hermosas y de gran gusto a la hora de cumplir su función como decoración , palidecían ante la belleza de mi amada . No veía nada mas … no oía nada mas … solo veía esas luces que hacían que mi Bella resplandeciera entre aquella pequeña multitud .

Y con una sonrisa en la cara ella se volvió hacia mi … Y en aquel preciso momento … el tiempo se detuvo entre ambos . Y por su cara podía ver que ella sentía lo mismo … estábamos rodeados de gente , pero estos habían desaparecido en el mismo momento en el que nuestras miradas hicieron contacto .

**Bella pov : **

Sentía que me miraban , estaba atendiendo a los pequeños que acababan de entrar para darles las bolsas de golosinas que Evelyn y yo llevábamos días preparando cuando lo vi en la entrada .

No podía ser … ¿ Como era aquello posible ?

La angustia se apodero de mi , ¿ Que estaba haciendo Edward allí .

Mi corazón latía frenéticamente dentro de mi caja torácica , sentía que se iba a salir del pecho , como si una cría de alíen se hubiera alojado ahí y amenazara con eclosionar allí mismo .

Tantos sentimientos se agolparon a la vez , felicidad , tristeza , estupefacción , ansia , pasión , terror .

Dios mío era incapaz de definir lo intenso de aquel momento , un momento que sabia que tenia que llegar , pero que nunca pensé que lo haría . A pesar de llevar todo un año sin verlo , el sentimiento estaba ahí , tan intenso , tan presente que no se como hice para bloquearlo tanto tiempo .

Pero era obvio que el bloque había caído como una carta en un castillo de naipes .

Ese sentimiento estaba ahí , tan doloroso y cálido como siempre .

Consegui desprender mi mirada de la suya , ya que tenia que llevara los niños al salón principal , la representación de Emmett y Rosalie estaba a punto de empezar .

- Bueno pequeños , ¿ preparados para comenzar la tarde de sustos ? .-

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.- Gritaron los niños al uníoslo .

- Entonces para comenzar a buscar a nuestros fantasmas , debemos partir hasta el salón principal , allí os contaran una historia , debéis de estar atentos , ya que de esa historia saldrán las pistas para encontrar el tesoro y que nuestra feliz pareja se una para toda la eternidad .-

Dos de los pequeños que formaban el grupo me tomaron de la mano y me arrastraron con ellos al salón . Allí tomaron asiento en las sillas dispuestas para tan evento .

Y la representación empezó …

Emmett y Rosalie salieron al improvisado escenario y comenzaron a narrar al unísono su triste historia de amor , la cual aquellos niños debían convertir en un final feliz .

Comenzó Emmett :

- En un hotel tan famoso como antiguo de la ciudad se describen historias fantásticas de personas que han transitado entre sus pasillos, pero la más notable y duradera debido a sus protagonistas es la historia de dos jóvenes que llevados por la pasión, el deseo acabaron su noche de bodas con la muerte en sus vidas.-Emmett en aquel momento le dio paso a Rosalie comenzó a narrar su parte :

- Me llamo Celine , Yo era una humilde muchacha de los barrios más pobres que existieron en la época colonial de la ciudad, era la hija mayor de la Familia Cánovas; en esa época ella trabajo como camarera en el café llamado el Búho donde solo podían ingresar hombres de la clase alta, allí conoció a Emmanuel Santa Cruz un joven viajero amigo del hacendado Lajas uno de los hombres más ricos de la región.- Hizo un gesto señalando a Emmett .En aquel momento apareció el director del hotel , disfrazado , que siguió narrando la historia , los niños estaban hipnotizados con la atmosfera que se había creado . Momento que Emmett y Rosalie se miraban , ella con timidez , el con amor .

- La pareja se llego a conocer en aquel café, con tiempo y paciencia se dieron cuenta que compartían afinidades, él le ayudo a mejorar su nivel de cultura en cuanto a libros y arte que estaba en apogeo, ella le ayudo a conocer la ciudad e incluso viajaban al campo para ver los paisajes, debido a su proximidad se enamoraron, lastimosamente en esa época las clases sociales eran importantes; cuando la madre de Celina se dio cuenta de las acciones de su hija la golpeo hasta abrirle llagas en la espalda debido al cabresteo que uso (nota del autos :un tipo de látigo antiguo), él se preocupo por su ausencia al trabajo, la fue a buscar ahí se dio cuenta de la vida precaria de Celina y su familia, la rapto de su hogar para irse con ella a un hotel donde ella vive durante un mes, la tuvo que ocultar de su familia y de las amistades de él mismo pues al enterarse estos lo discriminaron por tan bajas expectativas con las mujeres. Tras conseguir un trabajo estable y comprar unas pequeñas tierras él decide casarse con ella.

Lo que él no sabía era que la familia de ella ya la había comprometido a sus 15 años con un detestable señor de apellido Hatillo, que al enterarse de las circunstancias prácticamente les da caza a la pareja por sus influencias en el bajo mundo, él los encontró el día de su boda, lleno de rabia, rencor y lastimado su ego los sigue al hotel donde pasarían su noche de bodas.

Emmanuel dejo a su esposa en la habitación, después de consumada su noche para comprar unos chocolates como pequeño presente, al regresar se encuentra con el cuerpo de su esposa sin vida y llena de golpes, nunca se entero que él canalla fue el anterior pretendiente de su amor, lleno de dolor se dejo consumir en la agonía, a pesar de las insistencias de sus amigos no dejo la habitación alegando que su esposa siempre lo visitaba por las noches, al cumplirse un año de la muerte de Celina lo encontraron muerto en la terraza del hotel.

Actualmente se dice que ambos vagan buscándose, ya que ni muertos encuentran la paz, generalmente los ven parejas recién casadas o solteros que se hospedan , una chica parecida según cuentan a Celina vio a Emmanuel mientras le deposito un beso en los labios, dando así origen a la leyenda de Amor de Hotel que hasta la actualidad se mantiene. – Hizo una pausa dramática .- Ahora pequeños míos , en vuestras manos esta unir de nuevo a los dos amantes .-

En aquel momento un telón cubrió a Emmet y Rosalie , y al segundo siguiente ya no estaban en el escenario .

- Buscar las pistas que vienen indicadas en el mapa , y el primer grupo que lo averigüe tendrá la llave de un tesoro como jamás habrá imaginado .- Después de la exclamación general , añadió .- Buena suerte mis infantes , no tengáis miedo , ellos solo quieren volver a estar juntos … y en vuestras manos esta el que puedan conseguirlo .-

Y en aquel momento sentí como una mano entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos . Y no pude evitar corresponder aquel gesto . Fue un acto reflejo mas que un gesto pensado desde hace mucho , era como si un iman estuviera implantado en mi mano y cuando el estaba cerca reaccionara , uniéndonos …

- Edward …- Susurre .

- bella …- El dijo con la voz tomada por la emoción .

- ¿ que estas haciendo aquí ? .- Me volví hacia el , y me perdí en sus ojos verdes .

- Recibí una invitación para la cena de esta noche … lo considere una señal … una señal de que había pasado ya tiempo , un tiempo mas que prudencial para mi . –

Edward …- Comencé , pero el me paro .

- No , no digas nada … o mas bien lo digas lo que pienso que vas a decir . No puedes evítame siempre … mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado , solo han ido creciendo mas … y no puedo soportar el hecho de yo fui el gran culpable de que …-

- Basta , no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar .- Dolía , dolía mucho .

- ¿ Cuando lo será Bella ? .-

- Ni yo misma lo se … no lo se …-

- Entonces por que , por que me has dado la mano .- Me enseño nuestras manos entrelazadas .- No sabias quien era , bella por favor … No nos hagamos esto …-

Lo mire a los ojos , Dios mío no sabia lo que sentía , no podía darle una respuesta , no ahora que estaba tan vulnerable .

El debió de notar algo , por que digo :

- Siento haberte avasallado , necesitas tiempo y yo me presento aquí sin previo aviso . Perdóname , si me disculpas … -

Y soltó nuestras manos … dirigiendo sus pasos a uno de los salones donde los pequeños buscaban pistas para el juego .

Me sentí vacía de nuevo , me sentía … ¿ Que era lo que sentía ?...

Aquella noche había pasado lo que había estado temiendo y deseando desde hacia un año … ¿ que pasara ? , ¿ Como hare para resistir toda la fiesta con el allí ?

Tomando una copa de champan , me miro , susurro una frase que se quedo grabada a fuego en mi mente y se perdió en el salón del te …

`` Esto no quedara asi , no me rendiré Bella , estamos hechos el uno para el otro y te lo demostrare ´´

Yo tome una de la misma bandeja y me la bebí de un solo sorbo …

Iba a ser una larga noche llena de emociones …

* * *

Tachaaannnnnn

Y aquí , como lo prometido es deuda , el relato de la ganadora del mini concurso de relatos de fantasmas ha visto expuesto su trabajo , muchísimas gracias a **Jadangely Swan Higginbotham .**

Bueno , y ahora que es lo que pasara , la noche no ha hecho mas que comenzar , y Edward esta mas que dispuesto a plantar batalla . ¿ Conseguirá ganar la guerra ?

Bueno , se que las actualizaciones están siendo muy espaciadas , pero espero que le deis a la historia el mismo apoyo que le estabais dando antes ^^ .

Os quiero a todas y espero con ganas vuestras opiniones , si tardo es por que quiero daros lo mejor de lo mejor , no os merecéis menos ^^.

Hasta dentro de tres semanas si hay suerte ^^


	16. cap 15 : la medianoche que volvimos a

Hola holaaaaaa

Bueno después de mucho mucho tiempo aquí estoy con una nueva actualización . Se que mas de uno me querrá quemar en la hoguera por haber tardado tanto en actualizar… y os doy permiso . Pero ha habido circunstancias atenuantes a tener en cuenta .

La primera y mas grave ha sido el repentino fallecimiento de mi pc … si , el dia 29 de diciembre a las siete de la tarde acaecía la tragedia en mi habitación . Cuando iba a pasar un formateo rutinario se desataba la tragedia . La torre comenzó a hacer sonidos raros y después ya no volvió a encender . había un extraño olor a quemado y ya no volvió .

Todo se había perdido , las actualizaciones de esta historia , la mitad de la nueva … todo .

La buena noticia fue que al día siguiente mis padres se compadecieron de mi y me llevaron a comprarme un portátil . Asi que esta es la primera historia que estará presente en este portátil , mucho mejor que mi torre en cuanto a prestaciones y el cual me permitirá poder moverme y escribir en los lugares mas adversos donde pueda conectar la batería XD .

Por lo demás esta experiencia me ha servido para darme cuenta de que debo documentar primero en papel mis fics , ya que lo perdí todo con la avería de la otra torre . Así que este es como un nuevo comienzo .

Espero que esto siga gustando tanto como la primera vez , el final se acerca y me gustaría contar con la opinión de todas y todos los que leéis esta historia , os he echado de menos y espero que vosotros a mi .

Y ahora sin mas preámbulos os dejo con el cap .

* * *

Capitulo 3 : La medianoche en la que volvimos a ser uno .

Bella Pov :

Había decidido tomarme un descanso , me dolía la cara de tanto sonreír . Los niños jugueteaban en el hotel , buscando a los fantasmas .

La niñez , añoro a veces esa época , volver a tener la inocencia y la confianza ciega que tenia antes .

No es que me haya vuelto una cínica , no al menos que yo me haya dado cuenta , pero si me había vuelto una cobarde .

¿ Esto es lo que había sacado en claro este ultimo año ¿? , ¿ Ser una cobarde ¿?.

El ver a Edward , vestido como un lord ingles , entrando por la puerta del hostal me hizo tener un ataque de pánico como no lo había tenido desde que Tanya me había atacado , desde que temí perder la vida aquella tarde .

¿Cuándo la vida había empezado a darme miedo ?, Cuando el amor había empezado a darme pánico …

No sabia que rumbo tomar , no sabia que hacer , no me había aclarado nada de nada , solo me había escondido del mundo , no me había recuperado , estaba peor , tenia miedo de que un chico me mirara con interés , tenia miedo de que Edward me siguiera amando … Tenia miedo de … Todo .

¿ Como podía acabar con ese miedo ¿?

Yo no soy así , yo no soy esta persona que se refleja en el espejo vestida de época , sintiéndome un pajarillo asustado de todo … ¿ Donde estaba mi otra yo ?.

- Bella , estas bien , ¿ No ?.- Me pregunto el director .

- Si , solo estaba en mi mundo , pensando en mis cosas .- No era una mentira , pero tampoco era una verdad .

- La velada esta teniendo bastante éxito , desde luego tu escrito sobre la leyenda ha encantado a los asistentes . Entre ellos hay un editor de la Random House , Me ha preguntado por la persona que ha escrito el relato.-

Mi corazón se había parado por un segundo .

Un editor , un editor de una de las mejores editoriales de Londres había preguntado por uno de mis escritos .

De repente me emocione .

- Le he dicho que eras tu , me ha comentado que le gustaría hablar contigo , esta en el salón principal , sentado en el sofá al lado de la chimenea . Le he dicho que ibas enseguida , pero si lo ves muy precipitado le puedo decir que estas muy ocupada y que deje su teléfono para que tu lo llames .- Me explico mi jefe .

- Nooo , has hecho muy bien , ahora mismo me reuniré con el . Dios mío te imaginas Robert , si decidiera leer el manuscrito de mi primera novela y le gustara . Aunque lo mismo solo me quiere felicitar por el relato … no se …- Me puse nerviosa .

- Bella , no lo estés , eres una excelente escritora , y creo que al fin puede que se presente esa oportunidad que estabas esperando .- Me tomo por los hombros .- Creo que ya toca de que te pase algo bueno después de este ultimo año . Todos sabemos lo que has pasado y todos te estaremos apoyando en esto .-

- Gracias … muchas gracias …- Me abrace a mi jefe .

- De nada pequeña , haznos sentir orgullosos de ti.-

Salí al salón principal . No tuve que buscar demasiado para dar con el hombre , estaba exactamente donde me había indicado mi jefe , sentado en uno de los sillones enfrente de la chimenea , bebiendo una copa de brandy .

- Perdone , el director me dijo que deseaba verme .-

El hombre , que debía superar los cincuenta alzo la vista y me sonrió .

- Y así es , ¿ Tu has escrito el relato introductorio de la velada de esta noche ?.-

- Si , es una leyenda de este hotel , investigue y la adapte para los mas pequeños , estamos en Londres y estas cosas siempre gustan , sobretodo en esta noche .- Sonreí .

- El director me ha comentado que estas escribiendo tu primer manuscrito y que trabajas aquí mientras para pagar tus gastos en Londres .- Me expuso .- La verdad es que el director me estuvo comentando algo sobre la novela que etas escribiendo y me ha dejado tan intrigado que me gustaría leer lo que lleves escrito del manuscrito . Si fuera posible .-

- Cla..claro … tengo el portátil aquí mismo y un pen drive , le podría pasar el manuscrito entero , lo acabe anoche mismo .- sonreí radiante . ¿ Seria este el golpe de suerte que estaba esperando ? . Por fin podría mostrarle a alguien mi valía .- Voy a buscarlo y se lo traeré señor . ¿ Desea otra copa mas ?.- Le pregunte por cortesía .

- Un café no estaría mal , mi nieta esta jugando y por lo que veo me queda aquí un rato mas . Así que si , muchas gracias .-

Rápidamente fui hasta la recepción en busca del pen drive , pero para mi sorpresa vi que el director había imprimido la mitad del manuscrito en la impresora de recepción .

- A ese hombre aun le queda un buen rato aquí , así que será mejor que le lleves esto imprimido , los primeros capítulos , así lo dejaras con las ganas de leer mas , es un truco publicitario .- Dijo tranquilamente .

- También quiere un cappuccino .-

- Tranquila , voy a buscarlo .Espera aquí y te lo traigo , y le llevas las dos cosas .-

**Edward pov :**

Había estado en el bar del hotel , no estaba bebiendo ni nada parecido , si no que me encontré con un cliente del banco en el que trabajaba , yo era su inversor y se sorprendió de verme allí.

- Vaya Edward , cuanto tiempo sin verte hijo , ¿ Como estas ?.- Me pregunto amablemente .

- Ahí ando , no me quejo , y usted que sr Richmond , ¿ que tal esta ?, hace tiempo que no le veía .-

-Nada , aquí estoy acompañando a mis nietos , estaban entusiasmados en venir aquí hoy por que habían leído sobre la historia de fantasmas que había en este hotel y se han empapado de las actividades que se celebraran aquí , y ya sabes como son los niños , no se les puede negar nada . Al principio no tenia muchas ganas de venir , pero la verdad es que me esta gustando mucho estar aquí . Es un sitio muy rustico y con bastante historia .- Y entonces me miro como solía hacer mi padre desde el ultimo año .- ¿ Como vas llevando lo tuyo ?.-

- Bien , bueno mas o menos bien , no se si lo estaré haciendo bien esta vez . Por eso estoy aquí .- susurre mas para mi mismo que para mi interlocutor .

- ¿ Ya la has visto ¿?-

- Si , la he visto , estoy esperando el momento mas adecuado para poder hablar con ella y saber de una vez por todas si esto tiene solución , si poco a poco entre los dos puede haber solución… si consigo que ella me quiera como me quería antes de que…- Me dolía recordarlo , era inevitable no recordarlo con dolor todo lo que he había hecho pasar .

No hablamos mas por que en aquel momento llegaron sus nietos , gritando y saltando diciendo que parte de la yincana de los fantasmas necesitaba la ayuda de un adulto , el cual tenia que llegar hasta una zona donde estaba una de las pistas .

Yo me quede un rato mas en el bar , pensando en si el haber venido había sido una buena idea . Si me había precipitado en haber venido a este evento .

Ya no estaba seguro de nada … O al menos eso creía … hasta que la volvi a ver … entonces y como una iluminación divina , supe que tenia que luchar , y si eso implicaba un poco de acoso y derribo… que así fuera

Bella pov :

Le había llevado el café al editor de la random house , junto con lo que había imprimido mi jefe de la novela . Recibió las paginas con jubilo y me digo que ahora tendría algo que hacer mientras esperaba a sus nietos.

Me fui tan pronto como le deje el manuscrito ya que me tenia que encargar de mas cosas , como de las mesas para la cena y del baile que se iba celebrar luego .

Entonces al pasar por delante del bar vi a Edward , estaba sentado en la barra tomándose un café con un hombre , estaba abatido y luego le dedico una débil sonrisa , después vi que dos niños se acercaban al otro hombre y casi se lo llevan a rastras cuan saco de patatas .

El se quedo absorto mirando su café … y como se me hubiera sentido se volvió en mi dirección .

Y nuestras miradas volvían a cruzarse de nuevo .

Y el tiempo se detuvo .

Solos el y yo allí , en aquel sitio …

No podía permitírmelo , no , no podía .

Y Sali de ahí corriendo .

Y sentí como el me seguía , no podía ser , ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para quedarme mirándolo como una adolescente enamorada ¿?

- ¡ Bella , bellaaaaa!!- Gritaba detrás de mi .

- No , aléjate , por favor alejateeee.-

Salí corriendo hasta las habitaciones de arriba , intentando encontrar un sitio donde , entonces vi una de las habitaciones entreabiertas , si corría lo suficiente podría meterme en ella y encerrarme hasta que el se fuera .

Y como si mi vida dependiera de ello de nuevo acelere el paso y abrí la puerta , conseguí cerrar y echar el seguro dentro de la habitación .

Edward se quedo aporreando la puerta … desesperado por entrar .

- Bella … Bella .. por favor …- Suplico desde el otro lado .

- ¡no , márchate , alégate de mi Edward , no quiero verte , no estoy preparada para verte ¡!.- La misma desesperación me inundaba a mi .

- Se … se que me merezco esto y mas Bella , me merezco sufrir de manera indecible durante el resto de mi vida por todo lo que te he hecho pasar , por todo lo que te he hecho. Por las lagrimas que has derramado por mi culpa … por los peligros… por lo que te hizo Tanya …- En aquel momento note que se le estaba quebrando la voz , lo cual me pillo completamente desprevenida .- se que me merezco en infierno … que es donde he estado durante este ultimo año . Un infierno que no le deseo a nadie , pero que es donde me merezco estar por todo … Est… estoy intentando … mejorar como persona , ser el Edward que sea capaz de enamorarte de nuevo , el Edward en el que te puedas apoyar en los malos y en los buenos momentos , el Edward que … el Edward que … Dios mío Bella , solo quiero ser el hombre que sea capaz de hacerte feliz …-

Estaba llorando , estaba llorando como un niño asustado , un niño que solo querían que lo quisieran .

No se cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar también por mis mejillas ante aquella declaración . ¿ Que estaba haciéndonos a los dos ¿? . Tan rencorosa me había vuelto que no me había dado cuenta de que el también lo había pasado mal en este año . Que por mi estaba cambiando su vida … toda ella por darme seguridad a mi .

Y entonces lo vi claro … había llegado el momento de ser feliz de nuevo …

Pero para ello debía de eliminar el ultimo obstáculo … mi propio miedo .

A veces hay que lanzarse al peligro confiando en que alguien te tienda una mano y te salve … Era hora de que yo arriesgara …

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba el . Sus hermosos ojos verdes enrojecidos por las lagrimas . Ya no era un hombre arrogante , era la persona en la que desde ahora podría apoyarme si tenia problemas , si tenia miedos …

Era hora de dar el salto de fe por el … y ver donde nos conducía esto ahora …

Lo agarre de la mano y lo meti en la habitación , cerrándola con llave detrás de mi .

Sin darme tiempo nos comenzamos a besar de manera apasionada , nuestros labios sedientos se exploraban , se sincronizaban y se degustaban con autentica pasión contenida .

A ciegas conduje a Edward hasta la gran cama con dosel , allí caimos de espaldas y seguimos con nuestra danza frenética de labios y manos que se acariciaban en busca de piel que tocar , esa piel que nos haría alcanzar el cielo si seguíamos los dictados de nuestros corazones y de nuestras almas .

- No … no puedo para Bella … dios mio no me pidas que pare por que no puedo .-Susurro contra la piel de mi cuello descubierto mientras con la punta de su lengua lamia mi cuello .

- No quiero que pares , no quiero que te detengas , no puedo resistirme … ya no quiero resistirme mas … no ….-

Nuestros gemidos pronto se convirtieron en la banda sonora de aquella habitación .

Edward retiro lentamente la manga de mi vestido para poder besa mi hombro … entonces se detuvo . Yo iba a protestar , pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que en esa zona era donde tenia la cicatriz de la herida de bala , y se había quedado mirándola .

- Bella …- Acaricio la herida de Bala … sient…-

Antes de que comenzara a disculpase de nuevo le pise un dedo en sus labios .

- Nada empañara este momento , quiero que me mires a mi , no a mi brazo .-

- De acuerdo …- Susurro y desabrocho la parte de arriba del vestido .

Me sentía de nuevo viva , experimentando todas las sensaciones que Edward estaba creando solo para mi , en esa habitación … al borde de la media noche el estaba agachado , metido en la falda de mi vestido de época , usando manos y lengua para entrar en mi humedad cueva , la cual disfrutaba de las atenciones que Edward le prodigaba .

Mi cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás , sentada en la cama y con Edward arrodillado debajo del fino encaje . Me sentía desmayar con cada succión , con cada caricia , con cada dulce roce de su lengua y de sus dedos .

No pude evitarlo mas y me levante la falda …

Y lo que vi casi me hizo desmayarme de puro placer .

Edward entre mis piernas , su cabeza dentro de mi intimidad , saboreando como si fuera el mejor de los manjares .

- Ed… Edward …- gemí de puro placer .

- Di .. di mi nombre … di mi nombre mientras te llevo al cielo una y otra vez con mi lengua … con mis manos …- susurraba entre lametón y lametón .- es el mas dulce de los sonidos para mi , estoy sediento de ti mi Bella , no dejare parte de ti sin dedicarle toda mi atención … toda mi devoción … todo solo para ti mi amor , mi único y verdadero amor .- Y se entrego con mas esmero a tan agradable tarea .

No sabia cuanto tiempo habíamos estado así , solo se que lo siguiente que recuerdo que es ambos nos colocamos en una postura 69 , y mientras el continuaba con sus caricias , yo le dedique todas las mías a su hombría , a su gran erección , la cual saboree como si fuera un caramelo . Con suaves y certeros lametones en el glande , de arriba abajo , de dentro a afuera , Todo el era mío , todo el vibraba con lo que le estaba haciendo .

Y cuando decidimos ser uno , fue la culminación de horas de eroticas caricias , de probarnos y saborearnos .

Me senté encima de el , y poco a poco me fui hundiendo en su miembro , el cual quedo totalmente enterrado dentro de mi .

Aquello nos llevo al limite , no sabíamos cuantos orgasmos habíamos tenido , solo sabíamos que no podíamos parar , había sido mucho tiempo en el cual no habíamos estado culpando , huyendo de todo lo que nos estaba pasando .

Pero allí estábamos , hasta allí nos había conducido tanto sufrimiento , hasta ese momento perfecto en el cual nuestros cuerpos volvían a ser uno .

Nos mecíamos al unisonó , sintiéndolo dentro de mi mientras nuestros gemidos llenaban la estancia .

Y entonces explotamos … y el mundo se lleno o de color . Mientras las campanadas anunciaban la medianoche Edward y yo estábamos gritando de puro placer .

Un nuevo día venia … aun teníamos que hablar sobre como íbamos a seguir , pero de momento lo único que deseábamos era estar juntos , sintiéndonos y saboreándonos toda la noche .

* * *

Taraaaannnnn , alguna review para esta chica de aquí ¿ ^^

Os amare si me dais vuestra opinión sobre este capitulo , ya que son importantes para mejorar en futuras historias , y para saber que no me odian por haber tardado tanto ^^

Os quiero ^^


	17. Capitulo 16 : Despues de las doce

Hola holaaaaaaaa :

Vivita y coleando , ya podéis ir temblandooooo.

Que alegría volver a estar por aquí . Siento haber estado tan desaparecida , pro solo puedo decir que ha sido culpa de temas laborales y salud míos .

Pero después de tanto tiempo sienta tan bien poder volver a escribir aquí en fanfiction.

Os he echado de menos y he leído todas las actualizaciones que he podido con mi limitado tiempo e inspiración .

He estado un poco tocada de salud , ya que hace poco he estado en el hospital por problemas con mi vesícula , y a un paso de que me la extirparan , gracias a dios todo ha quedado en un susto , y bien esos problemas de vesícula persisten , los puedo controlar con medicación y entrar en quirófano cuando los médicos lo estimen oportuno , que esperemos que sea durante mucho mucho tiempo .

Total , dejando mis divagaciones a un lado tengo que hacer reposo , y que mejor reposo que poder volver a escribir y volver a leer vuestros comentarios , espero recibirlos todos y poder responderlos de manera satisfactoria .

Bueno , que ahora por fin , después de un millón de años sin actualizar , pero sin olvidarme de mis fans , aquí esta el extra de Tu particular cenicienta , espero que lo disfrutéis .

()())()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()

**Extra : Vivimos felices y comemos perdices **

Bella pov :

Me sentía flotando en un mar de sensaciones .

No me ahogaba , solo flotaba llevada por las olas que eran mis sentimientos reprimidos durante todo el tiempo que estuve sin el .

Mis heridas estaban sanadas , no mas sufrimientos , no mas dolor … ahora solo quería volver a mi vida con Edward y vivir con el todo lo que había atrasado creyendo que necesitaba para poder sanar de todo lo que había pasado .

- ¿ En que piensas ?.- Pregunto Edward mientras acariciaba suavemente mi hombro .

- En nosotros , ¿ Que vamos a hacer ahora? , Ya se que no puedo vivir si no estas conmigo , por mucho que he intentado negármelo a mi misma no he podido . Estas en mi piel , estas en mis huesos y en mi alma …-

- Como estas tu en los míos , no puedo creer lo cerca que he estado de perderte , solo de pensarlo me entra tanto miedo que …-

Lo silencie con un dedo de mi mano , luego ese dedo fue sustituido por mis labios encima de los suyos . Primero dulcemente , luego de manera mas apasionada .

¿ Nunca se iría la magia que nos unía de esa manera tan especial? , espero de veras que no , que podamos tener al fin nuestro final feliz .

- Me siento tan feliz que no puedo expresarlo con palabras , es como si todo se hubiera conjurado para que esta noche estuviera aquí , el poder encontrarte , poder volver a estar así contigo es simplemente maravilloso . Ya no podía seguir como estaba hasta ahora , todo era tan vacio , tan gris .- Me explico Edward .

- ¿ Que has estado haciendo durante este tiempo ?.- Le pregunte mientras acariciaba su pecho musculado , el cual estaba un poco mas musculado que la ultima vez que lo abrace desnudo .

- Intentando encontrar al Edward que fui en el pasado .- Me explico .

- ¿ Y eso ?- Pregunte sorprendida por aquella respuesta tan intimista .

- Poco después de hablar contigo en el hospital , cuando paso aquello hable con mis padres . Me di cuenta de muchas cosas , de los errores que había cometido en mi vida … la mayoría relacionados por como te trate , como me deje manipular por Tanya , como me convertí en un déspota insensible que solo usaba a las mujeres para mi propio placer , en el ser despiadado que había sido en los negocios …-

- O sea en lo malo que había en tu vida , ¿ No?.- Acorte yo , no soportaba que se autofragelara el solo de esa manera .

- Así es , entonces decidí tomar medidas . Ya no vivo en el dúplex .-

- Venga ya , eso no me lo creo .- Sonreí .

- Te lo juro , ahora vivo en la zona centro , pero en un apartamento mas adecuado a mis nuevas necesidades , ya lo veras , te encantara . Sigo con mi puesto de trabajo , pero trabajo menos horas , las libres las dedico a hacer algo de provecho , como por ejemplo ayudar a mi padre con las auditorias del hospital .-

- Vaya , eso no me lo esperaba .-

- Quiero ser el hombre que te merezca Bella , aquel hombre de quien hablaste en el hospital aquel día , aquel que sea capaz de corresponderte con el amor que te mereces . Créeme cuando te dijo que todo ha cambiado , que esta vez todo saldrá bien . Quiero que tengamos un noviazgo , que mas adelante si lo deseas casarte conmigo , o vivir en pecado , o casarte conmigo y vivir en pecado o al contrario . Solo … solo déjame estar contigo , con eso ya soy mas que feliz .-

No podía creerme las palabras que estaba oyendo , Edward estaba cambiando y lo estaba haciendo por mi , no solo por el mismo , si no por nosotros .

Ya no podía negar mas la evidencia de su amor hacia mi , ni el amor que yo siento por el . Sencillamente mi corazón ya no quiere estar separado del suyo jamás .

- Me siento tan emocionada que creo que voy a llorar .- mis lagrimas se saltaron , sencillamente todo aquello me estaba desbordando , ya que ni en mis sueños mas disparatados creí que Edward me amara de la manera tan especial que veo en sus ojos , que siento en los latidos de su corazón .

- No llores mi vida .- Me abrazo mas contra su pecho .- no mas lagrimas , ahora solo debemos pensar en ser felices a nuestro modo , sin interferencias externas . como … como si viviéramos en una pecera .-

- ¿ En una pecera ?.- Pregunte sorprendida , mis lagrimas pararon ante aquella analogía extraña .

- Si , allí fuera siempre habrá un mundo en movimiento , todo cambia y se altera , pero no lo nuestro . Lo nuestro permanece intacto , solo puede alcanzar cuotas altas en nuestra pecera personal , siempre nadando , siempre juntos .-

Jamás había visto el mundo de los peces como algo romántico , pero al parecer Edward si lo veía así , y la verdad es que estaba pintando nuestro particular universo de manera maravillosa , deseando vivirlo juntos .

- Me gusta esa explicación . – sonreí de nuevo con lagrimas en los ojos , aquello era increíble .

- Y yo me alegro de que te guste . ¿ Sabes que ?. Deberíamos salir de la habitación , se que es duro , por que no hay nada mas en el mundo que desee que quedarme contigo en esta cama para siempre , pero ya no es Halloween , ya es el día de todos los santos y mis padres nos esperan para ir a comer con ellos .

- ¿ Como saben tus padres que yo iré contigo?-

- No lo saben , será una verdadera sorpresa para ellos , bueno menos para mi padre , que es el que hace tus revisiones cada dos meses .- Sonrió de manera picara , con ese brillo en sus ojos .

- Espera , ¿ Carlisle Cullen es tu padre ?.- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos .

- Así es , ¿ Tu crees que hubiera podido hacer todos esos cambios en mi vida sin saber que tu estabas bien en todo momento? , en el momento que hubiera habido alguna preocupación por parte de mi padre hacia tu salud , tanto mental como físicamente , lo hubiera dejado todo y rápidamente hubiera acudido a tu lado . Solo dios sabe lo difícil que ha sido para mi dejarlo todo en manos de otros , dejarte a ti. No lo quiero si quiera pensar .-

Sus musculosos brazos me rodearon ,su corazón latía de manera desbocada , igual que el mío . Entonces levante la cabeza y ahí estaban sus ojos mirándome con ese amor que siempre desee. Y supe que todo iria bien , que todo el sufrimiento había acabado y que era el momento de agarrar la felicidad con las dos manos .

No sabíamos lo que nos deparaba el futuro , pero sabia que bueno o malo , el estaría allí .

Sin fallarme , sin dejar de amarlo de la misma manera que yo lo amaba .

Y con esa certeza nuestros labios se acercaron de manera lenta , notando nuestras respiraciones agitadas , sabiendo que si comenzábamos a besarnos no podríamos para al menos hasta dentro de dos horas . Pero al unirlos supe que esas dos horas no serian suficientes … necesitaba mas … necesitábamos mas , y no íbamos a privarnos ahora de conseguirlo .

Poco después de las doce de la mañana Edward y yo tuvimos que dejar la habitación del hotel , con pena, por que aquel sitio se había ganado un hueco en nuestros corazones . Pero como yo trabajaba allí seguramente alguna que otra vez podríamos escaparnos a sus habitaciones y volver a pasar … bueno todo lo que ha pasado .

Al bajar las escaleras estaban Rosalie y Emmett firmando en el libro de visitas y recogiendo el cheque por la actuación de anoche . Desde luego se merecían el dinero , fue una actuación magistral .

- Hola , buenos días .- Salude de manera jovial bajando las escaleras , Edward iba detrás de mi con mi mano cogida , según sus palabras , tenia pánico que me volviera a caer por unas escaleras .

Mis amigos se volvieron hacia mi y de repente abrieron los ojos como platos , nos vieron de la mano al bajar las escaleras y las miradas cómplices que nos lanzábamos .

- Vaya vaya , veo que alguien aquí hay que decirle Felicidades , ¿ No?.- Emmett fue el primero en hablar .- ¿ Es asi ?.-

- Asi es .- sonreí a Edward y el me devolvió la sonrisa .

- Pues habéis tardado , esta todo bien entonces , habéis hablado y todo esta bien , ¿ No es así ?-

- Todo esta …- Mire a Edward y este me devolvió la mirada feliz .- Muy bien .- Sonreí .

Rosalie y Emmett fueron los primeros en felicitarnos , Emmet dándole la mano a Edward y Rosalie abrazándome a mi . Cada vez estaba mas convencida que la separación que nos habíamos autoimpuesto a ambos nos ha servido para valorar lo que tenemos y ser mas felices en el futuro . Sin dudas , con todo lo que debe estar en su sitio estando .

Poco después fuimos a casa de Alice , allí comenzó la celebración de verdad . Eran las diez de la mañana y Alice había preparado todo un festín para desayunar y brindamos con café y te .

- Bueno , ya todo lo malo ha pasado , predigo que a partir de ahora todo van a ser momentos buenos entre vosotros . ¿ Que pensáis hacer ?, Habéis dejado pasar un año completo meditando y haciendo vuestras vidas , pero ahora …-

Yo me atragante con el croissant que me estaba comiendo y Edward me dio palmaditas en la espalda , ya que la ultima vez que Edward hablo con Alice este se llevo una sonora bofetada por su parte y le había de dicho de todo menos bonito . Como yo estaba preocupada en mantenerme en el mundo de los vivos bebí te en cantidades industriales , así que Edward fue el que tuvo que responder la pregunta .

- Bueno , empezare yo ahora que veo que Bella esta mas recuperada de la impresión . Yo había pensado que primero nos merecemos un buen noviazgo , si fuera por mi directamente le pediría matrimonio , pero se el valor que debemos darle al tiempo que estemos juntos y no quiero que Bella se pierda nada de nada . Así que de momento comenzaremos un nuestro noviazgo , y a partir de ahí veremos donde lleva todo . Quiero que tenga la oportunidad de conocer al nuevo Edward y la nueva vida que estoy llevando , que vea cuanto he cambiado y que ella decida si sigo siendo el amor de su vida . Yo espero que si , pero la ultima palabra la tiene ella .- Me sonrió tan radiantemente que por un momento me quede cegada por ello .

- Pero aunque empecemos un noviazgo , ya hemos hecho cosas que quiero repetir contigo .- Le respondí .

- Eso tenlo por seguro mi amor , solo tienes que pedírmelo.-

- O llevar la iniciativa tu , ya sabes que me encanta a veces que la lleves tu .-

- Entonces me da permiso usted para cortejarla como su novio y el hombre de su vida .- Me pregunto mas serio , pero notaba en su mirada que estaba hecho un flan .

- Con una condición .-

- ¿ Cual ?.- Pregunto extrañado .

- No dejes de ser tu .- susurre contra sus labios .

- Lo mismo te digo a ti , sigue siendo … mi particular cenicienta .-

Acorto la distancia entre nosotros y me beso de manera apasionada . De todos los besos que nos habíamos dedicado esa noche y al amanecer , e incluso los primeros besos que nos dimos al principio de todo el embrollo , este era sin duda , el mejor beso de todos .

Autentico , apasionado , verdadero .

Palabras que a partir de ahora serian la bandera de nuestra relación .

- Bueno buenoooo , iros a un moteeeeelllll.- Grito Emmet.

- Ya venimos de uno , ¿ Recuerdas ?.- Dijo Edward separándose de mis labios un momento para responder y luego volviéndolos a reclamar con mas insistencia .

Seguimos un rato mas , para cuando nos dio la vena de separarnos para tomar aire vimos que estábamos solos en el salón , delante de unos croissant había una nota de Alice .

`` _Querida pareja , como somos tan buenos como estos croissant os dejamos la casa durante 3 horas , tenemos que ir a hacer la compra . Para cuando veamos esperamos que os estéis en tu cuarto o en casa de Edward , nos os permitiré que profanéis la mesa del salón con vuestra lujuria hasta que Jasper y yo la hayamos estrenado ´´_

- Esa nota ha sonado a una amenaza en firme , no se tu Bella , pero yo le tengo demasiado respeto a Alice como desobedecer los ordenes .- Comento Edward levantándose .

- ¿ Y eso ?.- Pregunte Extrañada – No me digas que le tienes miedo .-

- Yo si , y mas concretamente mi cara también. Cuando tu estabas en quirófanos aquella noche .- Hizo un gesto de dolor .- Yo baje a ver si podía averiguar algo mas de tu estado . Entonces la primera persona que se vino para mi fue Alice , y me dio tal bofetada que me dejo dando vueltas durante un rato .- Contesto .

- No sabia eso .- Lo mire sorprendida .

_- _Pues ya lo sabes , pero a partir de ahora tu eres la que tiene la exclusiva de los bofetones en mi cara , si algún día me ves haciendo algo que contravenga lo que estamos pactando ahora , tienes permiso para cruzarme la cara .-

Solo pude limitarme a hacer una cosa : Reírme a carcajada en limpio .

Edward me miraba un poco atónito , pero después sonrió y me tomo en brazos mientras yo no dejaba de reírme sin parar y me llevo a la habitación .

Allí me cambie de ropa , ya que aun andaba con el vestido de época .

Me puse unos Jeans grises , unas converse rosas , una camiseta y un jersey de largo media pierna largo .

- Lista para conocer tu nueva casa . así podrás cambiarte tu también .- Me dolía la barriga de tanto reírme .

- Que bien te queda el color verde .-

- Si , ya estaba harta de negros y azules , he ampliado algo mas mi armario y estoy mucho mas femenina , como bien podras haberte dado cuenta .-

- Aja .-

Me abrazo por la cintura de nuevo y apoyo su barbilla en mi cabeza , estando asi como estábamos ahora creía que mi corazón iba a estallar de felicidad ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo .

- Te va a encantar mi nueva casa , bueno mas bien apartamento . Nada que ver con el dúplex del centro .-

Bajamos las escaleras con cuidado , no me gustaba demasiado esa parte de la casa aun , demasiados recuerdos malos , mire un momento la esquina donde , un año antes , me devatia entre la vida y la muerte . El recuerdo era muy intenso aun .

- ¿ Es aquí Bella?.- Susurro Edward tenso .

- Si , aquí fue donde …- No puede continuar .- Procuro no pensar mucho en ello , en todo lo que paso aquella tarde , así que quiero que tu tampoco lo hagas .-

- ¿ Cuando dejas de pensar en ello cuando todo es mi culpa ?.- Susurro triste .

- Edward , vamos , y hablemos fuera de aquí , demos un paseo hacia tu casa .- Tire de su brazo , cogí mi bolso y después de asegurarme de llevarlo todo cerré la puerta de la casa y comenzamos a andar .

Estábamos en uno de los parques cuando empecé a hablar con el , tenia que hacerle ver que la culpa no fue suya , a toda costa .

- No voy a mentirte en esto , cuando paso aquello me plantee muchas cosas , no solo el día que ocurrió todo , si no una semana antes . Seria una mentiros si te dijera que no te culpaba por todo lo que me estaba pasando . Durante días estuve maldiciendo el haberte conocido y quería saber la formula mágica para poder borrarte de mi vida para siempre . Entonces Tanya vino a casa y casi nos mata a Emmett y a mi . Recuerdo lo que pensaba en la ambulancia , aunque estaba muerta de miedo no podía dejar de pensar en ti y que tu , indirectamente habías tenido la culpa de todo . Pero después de hablar contigo la ultima vez me quede meditando durante cierto tiempo . Y entonces descubri que tu habías sido victima de tu propia lujuria . Y que había hecho falta esto para darte cuenta de cómo estabas haciendo las cosas . Entonces hice una promesa conmigo misma .-

- ¿ Que promesa es esa ?.- Me pregunto parándome un momento debajo de un castaño .

- Si veía operar un cambio real en ti , entonces olvidaría todo y nos daríamos una nueva oportunidad . Por que si eres capaz de darte cuenta de la gravedad de todo lo ocurrido , entonces tenias en ti la fuerza para cambiar y mejorar las cosas no solo por ti , si no por mi . Entonces ahí veria que me amabas de verdad y que nuestro amor seria eterno . Y desde ese dia no he dejado de tener esa esperanza . Y bueno … viéndonos ahora como estamos todo , todo , ha merecido la pena .-

Edward se quedo tan atonito ante mis palabras que solo se pudo limitar a abrazarme temblando , entonces note en mi cuello una humedad que no me esperaba . Mire un momento al cielo y vi que no estaba lloviendo … Dios mio Edward estaba llorando en mi cuello .

- Edward …- Susurre abrazándolo mas a mi .- No llores mi amor .-

- No puedo … evitarlo . Me entra terror al pensar lo cerca que estuve de perderte para siempre , y agradeciéndole a Dios el haberte recuperado a pesar de que no me lo merecía .-

Su voz entrecortada hacia que mi corazón se hinchara mas de amor por el , decidiendo asi que ese ela el lugar correcto donde ambos debemos estar . Uno en brazos del otro , lo que nos faltaba a ambos para sanar toda herida emocional .

- Bueno se acabaron las lagrimas de pena , se acabo el culparse .- Tome su rostro entre mis manos .- Mi príncipe a partir de ahora debe ser aquello que desea ser . Un hombre fuerte y enamorado que quiere hacerme tan feliz como yo quiero hacerle a el .- Sonreí .

- De acuerdo …- susurro seductoramente mientras yo retiraba dos lagrimas de sus ojos , igual que el retiraba las lagrimas de los míos.

- Bueno esta bien , recuerda una cosa . Nunca dejare de amarte , no se que nos traerá la vida , pero sea lo que sea que venga . Bueno o malo , lo quiero vivir junto a ti .-

- Lo mismo digo , no quiero perderme nada de esta vida , todo lo quiero vivir contigo , por que no habrá obstáculo que no podamos superar , montaña que no podamos superar ni reto al que no podamos enfrentarnos .-

Ya no pude resistirlo mas , lo acerque hacia mi y comenzamos a besarnos con una pasión sin fin . Libres para aceptar ese amor que estaba dentro de ambos y que no dejaría de florecer cada día , con cada pequeño detalle , con cada pequeño gesto , con cada palabra …

Al sepáranos escuchamos de lejos una canción a lo lejos … bueno no muy lejos ya que se escuchaba bastante bien .

Tan bien la oíamos que El comenzó a cantar en voz baja mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y comenzábamos a bailarla de manera lenta en medio del parque , con las hojas otoñales cayéndonos alrededor . ( dejare canciones en la nota de abajo )

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

_Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
__'Cause I love you_

Era Tony Bennett , pero para mi Edward lo cantaba infinitamente major que el .

Y ahí , mientras las hojas caían , con mi amado bailando debajo de un árbol , ambos nos prometimos amor eterno .

Y esta vez no ha hecho falta ni zapato de cristal ni un reloj que marcara las doce .

- Bella , el big ben esta marcando las doce de la mañana , mas nos vale ir rápido por que si no el hechizo puede desaparecer .- Me miro sonriendo .

- Que va , esta vez la cenicienta no saldrá huyendo , el príncipe sabe donde vive , ¿ No ?.- Comencé a reírme .

- Así es , así que acostúmbrate a este cuento de hadas pco convencional , mi particular cenicienta .-

- No hay nada que desee mas … bueno salvo el hecho de que me gusta esto de bailar contigo en este parque .- Volvi a echar mis brazos a su cuello y comenzamos a mecernos de nuevo al son de Tony Bennett .

Y a partir de ahí , en ese parque con esa música de fondo y besándonos de manera apasionada meciéndonos por la música . Nuestro cuento de hadas había tenio un final feliz …

Bueno mejor dicho , un nuevo comienzo .

Pero eso se vera en otra historia .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno bueno , no se vosotros pero yo estoy encantada con este final , ¿ que os ha parecido a vosotros ?. Ha tenido que pasar un año , pero he encontrado el final que deseaba para esta historia … o tal vez no , tal vez me anime a escribir otro extra contando como va el cuento de hadas que están empezando a crear Edward y Bella . ¿ Que os parecería un extra mas ?

Bueno , deciros aquí que empezare de nuevo a actualizar Not everything is as it seems en estos días , ya tengo mas o menos idea de cómo continuarla después de dejarla parada tanto tiempo .

Si tardo en subir es por que me gusta primero escribirla en papel , asi llevo un registro de cómo va las historias , pero espero que en breve , no antes del 1 de agosto , ya tenga subido el capitulo 6 , asi que para los lectores de esta y de la otra historia muchísima gracias por los reviews , animos y privados que he recibido por vuestra parte . Me alegra estar de vuelta y espero que las demás historias que quiero desarrollar os gusten tanto como las que están subidas aquí .

Os quiero a todos . Cindel23


End file.
